


Their happy ending

by smhfiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Everyone dealing with their feelings after Kara left, F/F, Happy Ending, Mon-El went back to the future, Set after Reign is defeated, kara is on Argo, no Mon-El or James bashing, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Alex & Lena’s friendship turns into something more and everyone deals with their feelings after Kara went back to Argo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have two Supergirl stories to update but I haven’t had the heart to write on them since Supergirl has been pretty shitty as of late. 
> 
> I do have almost 20,000 words written on this and I was inspired by all the Katie and Chyler content. I figure it will be around 40,000.
> 
> A few notes: I am a big Kara fan but this is going to be, at least in the beginning chapters about others dealing with their loss. I don’t mean for it to come across as Kara bashing. She will be in more of the chapters later on. 
> 
> Mon-el went back to the future with Imra and Brainy.
> 
> James and Lena have already broken up when this story starts. 
> 
> Takes place five months after Reign was defeated and Kara decided to go back to Argo. 
> 
> No James or Mon-El bashing. 
> 
> Sam left town with Ruby after Reign was defeated but she will be in the later chapters. 
> 
> This will be told from Alex and Lena’s. POV. 
> 
> This is only going to be Agentcorp.

Alex groaned and dropped her head down on her desk. Life had moved fast after defeating Reign and the Priestess and Mon-El had went back to the future with Imra and Brainy.

Sam and Ruby had also decided to leave National City. Alex still talked to them from time to time but missed them terribly. 

A few days after Mon-El left, Kara had decided she wanted to give Argo another chance and left with Alura. Watching Kara leave was one of the hardest things Alex had ever done. It had felt like a piece of her heart had left that day.

  
She bounced from hurt to angry for weeks over Kara’s decisions. She understood Kara was getting a once in a lifetime chance, but she didn’t understand how Kara had just thrown her life on earth away. Her relationships.

At the beginning they talked at least once a day, then once a week, then twice a month, and now after five months, Alex hadn’t talked to her in a month.

On the last call, Alura had informed her that Kara had went on a mission with a few other people to explore the surrounding planets. Alex had thanked her and quickly ended the call.

  
She went from talking and seeing her sister everyday to becoming strangers. Or, at least, that’s what it felt like. Winn had mentioned earlier that he hadn’t talked to her in weeks either.

After Lena and James decided to end their relationship a few months back, James had talked to Kara, but they hadn’t talked since.

  
Lena, on the other hand, hadn’t talked to Kara since she left. Alex couldn’t understand how a genius didn’t know Kara and Supergirl were the same, but she wouldn’t fault her for that. Deep down she had a feeling Lena knew.

Over the months, they’d slowly started spending more time together and after her and James broke up, her and Alex had upped their weekly dinner to twice a week.

  
Alex glanced at the clock and swore when she realized she still had two hours before she could leave and get ready for their dinner.

Tonight, Lena had insisted on picking the place and afterward had insisted on drinks at her place. Alex was fine with that considering she would get to see Lena’s fully furnished apartment for the first time.

  
A few weeks ago, Lena had mentioned to Alex about moving out of her hotel room, and Alex had quickly volunteered herself to help Lena look. It had taken Alex weeks to find a suitable apartment for herself, but Lena had chosen in a few days. Alex guessed not having a budget had helped and Lena wasn’t nearly as picky as Alex had expected her to be. In the end she’d chosen a condo in a high-rise near L-corp.

  
At a knock on the door, Alex looked up and smiled. Since Kara left, her and Winn’s friendship had only deepened. They had bonded over their loss of Kara and had went bar hopping a few times, before they decided that they could still have game night without Kara being there.

It was awkward at first, but they’d all quickly fallen into a routine. It had become awkward again after James and Lena broke up, but again, they had all quickly fallen into a routine. Their breakup was amicable considering they both realized they were better as friends then lovers.

  
“What’s up?”

  
Winn grinned and bounded into the room. “So…I was thinking about game night and think we should change it up.”

  
Alex stood and grabbed the anxiety ball her therapist had prescribed to her. After Kara left, her anxiety had skyrocketed, but her friends and family were helping her cope. “What do you have in mind?”

  
He whipped a brochure out of his back pocket and when she got a look at it her face lit up. Winn spread it out on her desk and they looked down on it.

  
“There’s only one problem.”

  
“Nope.” He scratched his neck. “I’ve already talked to Lena and she said it’s a go if everyone is on board.”

  
“Hell yes.” They high-fived then looked back down at the table. Hell Hill was the largest paintball park in the world, with over thirty different courses on a hundred acres. It’s grand opening was last month and the initially reviews had all been positive. This was exactly what everyone needed.

  
After Jonn had declared the DEO gun free, things had been tense and if she was being honest things were still tense. She respected Jonn, but still thought his idea was a bit far-fetched. Even with Winn’s new armor things had ended bad on a number of occasions. No one had died, but quite a few people had been badly injured.

  
For a time after Kara left, crime had sky-rocketed, and everyone did their best to take up the slack, but it still seemed to be a never-ending cycle. James had especially stepped up. So much so that he had resigned from Cat-Co to work at being Guardian full time.

After countless negotiations, Lena had finally convinced Cat to take back the reign at Cat-Co, only in a diminished capacity. In a surprise twist, Cat and Carter had even joined them for the last few game nights and been a regular at most of their outings.

In a private conversation, Cat and expressed both her joy for Kara and her disappointment. Not in going back to Argo, but for the lack of tact that she’d expressed to everyone when she left. It was one thing to be excited about something and something else to just disregard the people in her life.

It had come as no surprise to Alex that Cat knew Kara was Supergirl and Cat hadn’t made a fuss when Alex presented her with a stack of NDA’s to sign.

  
“Is it just going to be us four going?” Alex picked up her water bottle and took a sip. Her and Lena usually partnered up and they could talk about the different courses dinner.

  
“No. James texted Cat and her and Carter are coming. Also…”

  
Alex narrowed her eyes. “Winn.”

  
“Okay.” He held his hands up.

  
“Is this about that woman you’ve been seeing?”

  
“Yes. I invited her to come with. I really like her, Alex.”

  
She slipped her arm around his shoulders. “Then are you sure you should be introducing her to us?”

  
They both laughed, then Winn sobered. “You, James, Lena, hell, even Cat have been amazing though this entire thing. Kara used to be the glue that held us together, but we’ve moved beyond that and I’m proud to call each of you my friends. My family. It’s been rough and bumpy, but we’ve made it, and even when or if Kara comes back, nothing is going to break the bonds that we’ve made.”

  
Alex embraced him then kissed him on the head. “You’re absolutely right.”

  
“I know it’s been harder on you then any of us, and you know you can come to any one of us for anything.” Winn backed up and made shooting motions with his fingers. “Especially Lena,” He sang.

  
“Don’t be stupid.”

  
“Just a thought. Just putting it out there for the universe.”

  
“It would be weird, Winn.” To say she hadn’t thought about Lena in that capacity would be a lie, but everything was too complicated.

  
Winn walked back into the room and shut the door. “What do you mean? You two are good together.”

  
“Come on, Winn. Here and Kara were best friends, and her and Supergirl were frenemies. Not to mention the months that her and James dated.”

  
“So, they ended as friends and James dated Kara before Lena. I don’t see the problem, but if it makes you feel better, I think you two would be good together.”

  
“Winn, how would we even start something with her not knowing Kara and Supergirl are one in the same. She is going to be beyond hurt that everyone in our inner circle knows except her.”

  
“I know. I’ve thought about telling her but is it really our place.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

  
“Maybe not our place, but she is a part of our group and I’m the first one that always told Kara not to tell anyone, but this feels different.” Alex sighed. “Kara should have told her.”

  
“I agree, but Kara’s not here. She won’t have to deal with the fallout, we will, and I think we’ve grown pretty close. She’ll be hurt and upset, but I think she’ll understand it wasn’t our place. Just like it wasn’t her place to tell us about Reign.”

  
“Maybe I’ll ask Kara the next time we talk.”

  
Winn rolled his eyes. “You know what she’ll say. Look, I love Kara, but frankly, when will be the next time we talk to her. These last few months it’s been all of us contacting her, not the other way around. The last three times I’ve called, she wasn’t available and the time before that she was to busy to talk for long. I’m glad she’s happy, but it feels like she got over leaving us faster then we’ve got over her leaving.”

  
“I know.” There was time to wallow later though. Alex would take out her aggravation later on the paint ball field. They had discussed this countless times and she wasn’t in the mood to rehash everything again. They’d all come to the same outcome. They were glad Kara had found home, but they were hurt that she’d forgotten them. “Anyway. Since we’re going to be flying out when is this supposed to happen.” She tapped the brochure on the table.

  
He took the change of subjects with ease. “Next weekend. Surprise, surprise, all three of us have the weekend off from the DEO and I’ve already told Jonn we won’t be here. He wasn’t happy, but it’s our first free weekend together and they’ll have to deal without us.” He shrugged.

  
Winn was still passionate about his job, but he’d quickly came to the resolution, as had James and Alex, that without Kara they’d would be working twenty-four seven it the people in charge had anything to say about it.

For their own sanity, Winn had put his foot down for all three of them one evening at game night. Alex and James had been reluctant to leave the city open to attack, but Lena and Cat had agreed with Winn. Their sanity was more important then working themselves to death. They should give a part of themselves to the job but not all of themselves.

  
Winn squeezed her arm. “We’re flying out Friday night. Lena’s already booked our rooms and made dinner reservations. We’re leaving Sunday evening. Next weekend is ours. We need this time to unwind, Alex, and not in National City. It’s the first time in years that I’ll be getting away and I’m ready. Paint ball on Saturday day, and our evening is free, with brunch on Sunday. It’s going to be great.” He held out his fist and Alex punched it with hers. “You’ll see it’s going to be epic.” He made exploding motions with his hands then left her office.

  
Alex slumped in her chair and folded the brochure up. He was right. They’d been living, but not really living since Kara left but but she couldn’t keep going on like this.

  
Kara was important to her, used to be the most important person in her life, but she’d couldn’t keep running in this loop. She glanced from a picture of Kara on the corner of her desk to a picture of the group at the other corner. In it Alex, James and Carter were standing behind Lena, Winn and Cat.

  
Alex had her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist, with her head resting on Lena’s shoulders. James had his arms wrapped around both Alex and Carters shoulders. Cat had her arm wrapped around Winn’s arm and everyone had big smiles on their faces.

That was taken three weeks ago at the fair, which Carter had insisted everyone attend. It had been a wonderful day and when everyone had gone their sperate ways, Alex and Lena had went back to Alex’s apartment and watched a movie. That was the first night Alex and Lena had spent together.

Lena was hesitant, but they’d been drinking and Alex had insisted on her staying and that the bed was big enough for both of them. They went to bed on separate sides and had woken wrapped in each other’s arms. Alex had expected to feel awkward, but everything seemed so natural. Everything had felt too real.

  
Alex traced Lena’s smile in the photograph. What would happen if she allowed herself to feel what she wanted to for her? What would happen if she told Lena what she felt? Would Lena reciprocate or would she feel disgusted? It would hurt if they started dating and Lena decide they were better off as friends.

  
After Maggie, she’d dated and even after the last big fight, she’d looked at adoptions agency’s but quickly came to the conclusion that she didn’t want to do it alone.

She wanted a partner, a wife, to make those decisions with. Someone that could laugh and cry with her through the entire process and she wasn’t at a position in her life to bring a child into it. Especially being single.

  
She knew her friends would be supportive, but she wanted more. She wanted it all. A love that knocked her off her feet. She’d had that once but knew she had made the right decision. She’d always love Maggie but they wanted different things and she would never fault Maggie for not wanting kids. Both of their reasonings were valid.

If anything, Maggie had gotten the short end of the stick. She’d been blindsided by the whole kid thing. Alex knew she should have spoken up sooner, but she had been so caught up in _them_ , that she’d never considered that anything could go wrong.

  
She hadn’t seen Maggie since that last day in her apartment. It hurt that they had cut off all communications, but she understood. Maggie was hurt and healing her own broken heart, just as Alex had been.

It was a long and slow process but she was finally ready to move on. She just wasn’t sure if Lena was the right person for her to do that with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s POV.

  
Lena turned her office chair around and looked out over National City. Life had been rough the last five months. From Kara leaving, to breaking up with James, it had been a rollercoaster.

She wasn’t stupid, she knew Kara was Supergirl, she was just always hoping that Kara would tell her. It hurt that she hadn’t. She learned from everyone that Supergirl had went back to Argo city and she was happy for her, but her heart had broken when her best friend had left.

  
She’d learned over the past few months that the gang had been hurt with Kara leaving as well. At first it felt natural for everyone to include her in their group outings because she was dating James, but when they broke up she’d been surprised when Alex and Cat had come over to help her through it.

  
Breaking up had been the right decision. They’d fit well together, but in the end, she wanted more. She wanted to feel more and with James it always felt static. She trusted him and was glad she had someone to confide in, but she quickly came to realize that they were so much better as friends and she was glad when James felt the same way. It was weird at first, but they had quickly feel into an easy friendship.

  
She knew it wasn’t her friends place to tell her about Kara, just as she hadn’t spilled the beans on Sam. It just made everything a bit awkward at times, though everyone had grown closer these last few months.

It was nice to be a part of something so special. She loved work but found herself looking forward more and more to spending time with everyone.

  
The person that came as such a surprise had been Cat. It had taken Lena quite a few meetings to convince her to come back and run Cat-Co.

In the end, Lena had given into every one of Cat’s demands and was so grateful that Cat had signed the paperwork.

There was no way she could run both companies, and James was so much happier being Guardian. To make ends meet, he had been freelancing with his photography and she was more then happy to call him up whenever his expertise was needed.

  
Being a part of their inner circle was scary at first, but she’d started to open up to each of them at her own pace.

At first, she thought she was just replacing the spot Kara had left but she’d quickly realized that wasn’t the case. They were all hurt, angry, and happy for Kara. It was a weird mix, and she was tired of having to pretend she didn’t know. It would make everything so much easier if everyone knew that she knew about Kara.

  
When she had received Kara’s resignation letter a month and a half ago it felt like a knife in the chest. To her, it meant that Kara wasn’t coming back. She had chosen to stay on Argo.

In the letter she’d asked Lena not to tell the others that it was something she wanted to tell them, but at the last game night no one had brought it up and if Kara had told them they would have.

Considering Cat had given her an update on Kara’s assignment last week only meant that it would have to be Lena to drop the news to everyone and in the process, she was going to tell them she knew Kara was Supergirl.

  
She loved each of them and didn’t want to keep this from them. Trust had always been an obstacle for her to overcome in any relationship but in this instance, it didn’t have to be.

  
She spun back around when her phone beeped.

  
“Ms. Luthor, Mrs. Grant is here to see you.”

  
“Send her in.”

  
Since Cat had come back, they’d had a standing lunch date once a week. Where once a giggly, bright eyed blond sat across from her now she stared into the jaded eyes of Cat Grant but wouldn’t trade her time with Cat for anything.

  
Lena stood and accepted Cat’s embrace. “It’s good to see you.”

  
Cat slipped off her sunglasses and eyed Lena. “You look different.” Cat handed over their lunch and took a seat on the couch, waiting for Lena to join her. “Came to a decision, have we?”

  
Lena hesitated but sat down and handed Cat her salad and bottle of water. “Were you hurt when she chose not to tell you?” They both knew the her in the scenario.

  
“At first, but it was her secret to tell. I pushed once and regretted it. She made her choices and I chose to play along.”

  
“So, she doesn’t know that you know?”

  
“I haven’t told her, but Alex had me sign a bunch of NDA’s, so I don’t know if she’s told her or not.”

  
Lena picked at her salad. “So, I shouldn’t say anything to everybody?”

  
“I think that you need to do what’s right for you. If it’s tearing you up, tell them. Let’s face it, we all love Kara, but she isn’t here. We don’t know if she will ever be again.” Cat patted Lena’s leg. “We’re all in this together, but it would make things easier if you would acknowledge that you know.”

  
Lena picked up her fork and took a bit of chicken. After she swallowed she turned to Cat. “Six weeks ago I received a resignation letter from Kara. She told me not to mention it to anyone that she would do that, but last week when you gave me an update on Kara’s assignment, I knew she hadn’t told anyone.”

  
Cat bit her lip, then sat her salad on the table before laying back against the couch. “She resigned.” Cat shook her head. “I honestly didn’t see that coming.”

  
“It makes it all real, doesn’t it?”

  
“Too real. She had such a zest for journalism I could see her making real change. People would have killed for the opportunity I gave her.” Cat shook her head and picked her salad back up.

  
“Her world was gone and now it’s not.”

  
“That’s a bunch of shit. I know her world was gone, but she spent more time on Earth then Krypton. I don’t know how it was so easy for her to throw all of this away. Leaving her family and friends to, in reality, spend her time with strangers. I can appreciate that she wanted to get to know her mother again and her culture, but this was also her culture. I hope she knew what she was doing, because if she comes back I hope she doesn’t expect to get her job back. It just doesn’t work that way.”

  
“I won’t divulge everything the letter said, but she explained that she’d made a decision that was best for her. She was finally at a place in her life that she felt whole. I can’t fault her that.”

  
“Maybe not, but she’s going to soon realize what she’s left behind.”

  
Lena threw her napkin on the table and stood up. “Cat, it’s been five months. She knows what she left behind and she doesn’t care. She doesn’t even talk to Winn anymore and James has stopped calling her. Poor Alex, the last two times she’s called, she’s talked to Alura and the time before that, Kara seemed to busy to even talk to her.”

  
Cat hummed and sipped her water. “You’re angry.”

  
“Yes, I’m angry. How could she just leave?” Lena swiped at her eyes. “If I had what she did, I would hold onto it with everything I had.”

  
Cat stood. “You do have what she had. Everyone in the Superfriends adore you.”

  
“Superfriends?”

“Yes.” She rolled her eyes. “They love you, Lena, and you hold onto them. They are a rag tag group but they are loyal. Especially Alex. I see what this has done to her. We lost a friend, but she lost a sister. I can’t even imagine how hard this is for her. Moving across the country is one thing, but Kara is in another galaxy. Alex can’t visit her and has to rely on some shoddy communication to talk with her.” Cat stopped talking and seemed to make up her mind. “You and she have gotten close.”

  
Lena stared at her, then sat back down and resumed eating her salad. “I consider her a friend.”

  
“Funny, I don’t look at my friends they way you two look at each other.”

  
“Cat, don’t go there.” Lena had thought about being with Alex but everything was up against them. “It would be weird.”

  
“Why?” Cat sat down beside her. “You’re both single, attractive women, who have a lot in common. You respect each other and you make each other feel at ease.”

  
It was true that whenever Alex was near that Lena knew she was safe. Knew that Alex would throw herself between Lena and danger if it came down to it. She was funny, serious, warm, and smart. The last dinner they went to all they talked about was the new science journal that had come out the previous week. Alex had even made notes in the margins and Lena was excited to discuss everything with her.

  
When she’d woken up in Alex’s arms after the last game night, she’d laid awake just relishing the other woman in her arms. Alex’s love for Maggie had been feverish, and Lena, deep down, knew that she would never be able to compete with the memory of Maggie. Alex still talked about her from time to time and the love that still shown in her eyes had kept Lena from making any kind of move on the other Danvers.

  
“It’s not the right time.”

  
“Oh, Lena. When is the right time?”

  
“Kara was my best friend and I’ve dated James. Wouldn’t it be weird?”

  
“Kara and James dated before you two did. If it was going to be weird, it should have been then. Besides, you and James are friends, and I can see the attraction, but you and him are both better as friends. That’s quite clear. I agree that Alex is complicated, but I don’t believe she’s still in love with Maggie. Does she still love her, yes, but in love, no I don’t think so?” Cat grasped Lena’s hand. “Don’t jump into anything, but I think you two would be good together. Just think about it.”

  
“Thinking is all I’ve been doing.” Lena held onto Cat like a life line. Cat had been more like a mentor or mother figure to her than a friend and Lena was grateful she’d decided to come back to National City. “I want more than what I’ve got, but for now I’m satisfied with how things are going.”

  
“Don’t wait to long. Alex is a desirable woman and I’m surprised someone hasn’t snatched her up yet.” Cat paused. “Her and Maggie broke up because Maggie didn’t want kids.”

  
“I know and yes, I do want kids someday and Alex knows that. She will be a wonderful mother.”

  
“Don’t be silly, you’re going to be a wonderful mother, Lena.”

  
“You think so?” Lena bit her lip.

  
“I know so.” Cat stood up and threw their trash away. “Come here.” Lena fell into Cat’s arms and held tight to her. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re a good woman, Lena.”

  
“Thank you.” Lena sniffled and pulled back. “I don’t know what I would have done without you these past few months.”

  
“Don’t be silly.” Cat waved her words away. When she got to the door she turned around. “Carter is looking forward to being in the lab with you tomorrow.”

  
“I always enjoy spending time with Carter and I’m looking forward to it also.”

  
“Lena, I trust you to be alone with my son. That should tell you all you need to know about what kind of woman you are.”

  
Once Cat had left, Lena sat back down at her desk and fiddled with her pen. Cat’s trust in her meant the world to her and she trusted her judgement but taking a step with Alex was the scariest thing she’d ever thought about doing.

She tired her best not to allow her issues with Kara to worm their way into her other relationships and for the most part she’d succeeded. But, before she could allow herself to think of a future with Alex they needed to have a serious talk.

  
Tonight, at dinner, she’d try to bring up Kara and Supergirl and hope that everything didn’t implode. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out her shirt. Tonight, she’d chosen to wear black trousers and a light blue sweater. Earlier, Lena had called and told her to wear something causal, and Alex hoped that this fit the bill.

  
For some reason she was rather nervous for tonight. She had a feeling that things were about to change. She only hoped they were for the better. With Lena, though, one never knew.

Over the past few months Lena had surprised everyone when she turned out to be quite the giver. The first time Alex had walked into her office she’d stopped short when she spied a small gift bag sitting on her desk. Winn had come barreling in with his giftbag in hand, explaining that they were from Lena.

Winn had opened his bag and showed off all his treats, and Alex hoped her bag didn’t have the same things in it. When she finally picked her bag up and looked at the contents, she wasn’t able to wipe the smile off her face all day. She still had the gun Pez dispenser on her dresser at home.

  
She bounced on the balls of her feet a few times and shook out her hands. This was just dinner with Lena. Her good friend Lena. She laughed quietly and was about to walk out her door when the gray device on her kitchen island stared to buzz. She groaned because of course Kara would call at a time when she didn’t have time to talk.

  
Alex walked back to the kitchen and swiped at the device to see a smiling Kara. Kara did look happy and healthy, and Alex would like nothing more to talk to her, but she was really looking forward to dinner with Lena.

  
“Hey, Alex.”

  
“Kara.”

  
“You look nice.”

  
“I have dinner plans and I should have left already. I don’t really have time to talk right now.”

  
“But, Alex, I haven’t talked to you in weeks. I just got back from this really cool mission.”

  
Alex frowned down at the screen. “Kara, the last three times I called you weren’t available.”

  
“I know, but I was busy. I’m not busy right now and I wanted to talk. I miss you.”

  
“I miss you, too.” For a minute she thought about cancelling on Lena. That was until she received a text message from her that read she was on her way with a smiling emoji. She quickly texted back that she was running late but was leaving the house know.

  
“Alex, you’re not even listening. Is the person you’re texting really more important then spending time with me?”

  
Alex would like nothing more than to talk with her, but she had plans and Kara couldn’t fault her for not staying. Not considering Kara had done the same to her countless times.

  
“Kara, I can’t stay. I’ve had these plans all week. Tomorrow’s game night. You could call then and talk with everyone. We would all like that.”

  
“You still have game night?” Kara seemed surprised.

  
“Of course.” Alex chuckled. “We’ve even included Cat and Carter.”

  
“Mrs. Grant. Alex how?”

  
“Kara, I am sorry, but I’ve got to go.”

With a final goodbye Alex hung-up but not before Kara had voiced her displeasure and stated that she wouldn’t be able to talk tomorrow, but Alex had stated she understood. Kara wasn’t happy with her, she knew that, but having dinner with Lena was always the highlight of Alex’s day and she wasn’t about to bail on her.

  
Once in the cab, she sent another text to Lena, who texted back she’d just arrived. After Alex paid her fare and got out she chuckled when she got a look at the restaurant.

Lena had given her strict instruction to hand the directions to the driver and not look them up. Alex was standing in front of Down South, a new restaurant that promised the best barbecue in the whole state.

It was all Alex and Winn had been talking about for the last month, but they were booked up months in advance.

  
With a spring in her step, Alex walked in and announced who she was seeing, then was quickly lead toward the back where Lena was seated.

When Lena stood up to greet her, Alex realized their idea of causal was different. Lena had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve National City University t-shirt. For the first time since they started having dinner together, Alex felt overdressed.

  
Alex smiled then sat down across from Lena. “See, this is why we need to communicate better.” Alex pointed from her to Lena. “What you’re wearing is what I would consider causal, but what I’m wearing is what I figured you would consider casual.”

  
Lena reached across the table and held Alex’s hand. “Well, from now on when I say causal, we can take it to mean what I’m wearing.”

  
“And when I say causal,” Alex said. “We can take it to mean what I’m wearing. Oh, how the tables have turned.” Alex squeezed Lena’s hand then pulled back when the waitress set their menus down. This was exactly what she needed today. She only felt a little of guilt for ending Kara’s call so quickly.

  
She watched Lena scanning the menu and felt her stomach flopped when Lena’s brow crinkled. What had she gotten herself into?

  
“You’re staring.”

  
Alex blushed and looked back down at the menu and could feel Lena’s eyes on her. “Now you’re staring.” Lena’s laugh sent shivers through her. “Is this a date?” Alex blurted out then looked up to gauge Lena’s reaction. With the frown on Lena’s face she knew she had made a mistake. She opened her mouth to speak but Lena waved her off.

  
“Let’s order, then we can talk.”

  
That didn’t sound good. “Sure.” When the waitress set their drinks down, Alex pointed to something on the menu then sat back when she left the table. This was it. this was what she had been dreading. On instinct she leaned across the table when Lena did.

  
“I know Kara’s Supergirl,” Lena whispered.

  
They both sat back in their seats at the same time. Alex picked up her drink and took a healthy gulp of her iced tea. “That…that wasn’t what I was expecting.” To say she was relieved was an understatement. She had a feeling deep down that Lena knew, but hearing her say the words felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

  
“Say something.” Lena rung the napkin in her hands.

  
Alex blew out a breath. “Thank god.”

  
“What?”

  
“I hated to know that the smartest woman I knew couldn’t figure out that they were one and the same.”

  
“That’s not what I expected to hear.”

  
“Don’t get me wrong, you’ll have plenty of NDA’s to sign but knowing that you know is such a relief.” Alex tapped the table with her fingers. “I hope you don’t hold anything against us for not saying anything.” It was a very real fear she had. “It’s not because we didn’t trust you.”

  
“It wasn’t your secret to tell.”

  
“No, it wasn’t, but at the same time we were all lying to you and for that I’m sorry. I hated every minute of it. you’ve become a good friend to all of us and I’m sorry if we ever made you feel like you weren’t a real part of us.”

  
“Thank you for that. I told myself not to hold it against any of you but it became harder the longer time has gone on. I wanted to be there for you, not because Kara went on assignment, but because Supergirl had left. I don’t hate any of you and it surprises me that I don’t resent any of you either. My issues with Kara lie with Kara not with any of you. If I should resort to attacking any of you because of her please tell me.”

  
“I will.” Alex took a deep breath. “I actually talked with Kara today. That’s why I was a few minutes late.”

  
“Really? What did she have to say?”

  
“Not much, considering I told her I had plans and didn’t have time to talk.”

  
“Alex, you didn’t have to do that. I know how much you miss her.”

  
“You know what? I do miss her, but as much as I miss her, I enjoy my dinners with you more. She’s not here, and that hurts, but she can’t expect us to just drop what we’re doing because she calls. That’s not fair to anyone. I suggested she call and talk to us all tomorrow at game night, but she said she was busy.”

  
Lena picked up Alex’s hand and ran her thumb across her knuckles. “She’s in this bubble now and wants everybody to be as happy for her as she is for herself but that’s harder said then done.” Lena licked her lips then plowed on. “Has Kara talked to you about her job at Cat-Co?”

  
The look in Lena’s eyes set Alex on edge. Whatever Lena was about to say, Alex knew she wouldn’t’ like it. “No.”

  
Lena nodded and went to draw her hand back but Alex held steady to it.  
“I received a letter from Kara six weeks ago. In it she said she would tell everyone about what was in the letter, but if she hasn’t done so now I’m not sure she will. I told Cat because she deserved to know. Kara might be upset with me, but I feel everyone deserves to know.”

  
“What?”

  
“Kara resigned from Cat-Co.”

  
The words hung in the air between them. Alex took her hand back and ran it through her hair. That felt like a punch to the gut. Would Kara have told her tonight? She had a feeling she wouldn’t have. No, she expected Lena to do what she just had, but Alex could guess that Kara had expected her to tell everyone sooner.

  
“I’m sorry,” Lena said.

  
“Whatever for? None of this is your fault. No, this is all on Kara. I wished she would have told us sooner. I guess there was this part of me that always expected her to come home, but now. Now, that doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen.”

  
“No, I don’t think so either.”

  
“Family sucks sometimes.”

  
Lena laughed. “You don’t have to tell me that.”

  
“You are such a strong woman. I don’t know how I would have dealt with everything you have.”

  
Lena waved her hand in the air. “Don’t be silly. We’ve both had to deal with unimaginable things. Don’t let someone else’s struggles dampen yours. Ours are both valid.”

  
“You seem to always know the right thing to say.”

  
“Years of therapy, I assure you.”

  
“Well.” Alex held her glass up and Lena clinked hers against Alex’s. “It’s working.”

  
Alex sat back when the waitress deposited their plates on the table. Her mouth watered at the pulled pork, blackened ends, and the ribs that littered her plate. Alex looked up when Lena called her name.

  
“Yes, I would like to think of this as a date? I’m not sure it’s a good idea, but I find myself completely taken with you. It’s scary but I’m willing to try if you are?”

  
Alex took her time before answering. “I would like that, but like you I’m hesitant. Not because it’s you but because it’s you, if that makes sense.”

  
“I don’t follow.”

  
“I consider you a good friend and it’s scary thinking that at some point I’ll be friend zoned like James was. I know our experience is different, but I want to lay all our cards on the table. I don’t want there to be any doubts between us.”

  
“I respect that. So, you should know that I’m afraid I will never live up to what you and Maggie shared. You loved her. You were going to marry her and it’s scary thinking that’s the act I have to follow. I’m scared that you’ll always compare me to Maggie and I’ll always fail.”

  
“Wow.”

  
“All our cards on the table.”

  
Alex took a bit of her pork and moaned with the first taste on her lips as she tried to put her thoughts in order. The last thing she wanted was for Lena to feel insecure. “You don’t have anything to worry about with Maggie. I’ve let myself grieve that relationship and I’ve been on a handful of dates since then. I’m not looking at this as a rebound. To be frank, my feelings for you have surprised the hell out of me. You’ve gradually became an important part of my life and I don’t want you to doubt yourself. I don’t look at you and see a replacement for Maggie or for Kara.”

  
“I have thought about that but quickly dismissed it. No one will ever be a replacement for Kara. I would want to take this slow. Like turtle speed. I want to jump in with both feet but in slow motion. I like what we have and if we gradually increase that I would be behind this a hundred percent. I’m not not looking at a future with you I’m just not ready to think that far ahead.”

  
“I agree.”

  
“Also, you don’t have to worry about me intentionally friend zoning you. What I feel for you is different than what I felt for James. Please don’t compare the two. I don’t look at you and see a replacement for James. I look at you and see a woman that can walk beside me and be my equal. I feel safe with you.”

  
“You didn’t with James?”

  
“I felt safe physically with him and even though I trusted him and still do something always seemed to be missing. With you I feel safe physically and emotionally. I feel like I could tell you anything.”

  
“You can. This is already starting out better than my previous relationships. I want communication to be the key with us. I’ll do my best not to hold back with you but I want the same promise from you. I don’t expect you to lay your soul bare before me now, but I want that to be an option. Please don’t close yourself off to me.”

  
Lena reached across the table and held both of Alex’s hand. “I don’t plan to, but don’t hold it against me if I do. Trust is hard. Trusting someone with my heart is even harder.”

  
“I think that’s fair.” Alex relished the feel of Lena’s hands in her own. This had turned out to be a wonderful evening after all. “So, this is a date?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Awesome.” Alex picked up one of Lena’s hands and kissed her palm. “Let’s finish this amazing dinner, then I have been known to frequent one of the best ice cream parlors in the city. We can head back to your place after.”

  
“You had me at ice cream.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have a bit of a heated exchange in this chapter. It’s been months since Kara left but the first time Lena has talked to her. 
> 
> All will work itself out in later chapters.

The next night, Lena was more than a little nervous. She’d spent a wonderful afternoon with Carter in her lab, but all the while she knew she would be telling everyone she knew about Kara tonight.

Alex had sent her countless texts reassuring her that everything would be all right, but the butterflies had never left.

  
Even after Alex had stopped by at a little after three with snacks for her and Carter and they talked her nerves were still out in full force. Alex had mentioned the night before that Carter knew about Kara and she wouldn’t have a problem bringing everything up in front of him.

  
Lena fiddled with the bags in one hand and ran the fingers of her other hand through her hair. She’d left it down tonight because she knew how much Alex liked it.

  
“I didn’t realize we were having game night in the hallway.”

  
Lena jumped and almost dropped the bags but Carter was quick to help her. “Thanks Carter.” Cat only smirked at the glare Lena threw her way.

  
“Someone’s jumpy,” Cat said.

  
“Mom, don’t be mean.”

  
“Never, Carter.”

  
“Tonight’s a big night,” Lena said.

  
“Oh, finally going to tell Agent Danvers about your feelings.”

  
“Mom,” Carter said. “Lena don’t worry about her.”

  
Lena looked from Carter to Cat. They had become her family over the past few months. “Actually, I did that last night at dinner. We’re taking it slow.” Lena accepted the high-five from Carter and the hug from Cat. Lena teared up when Cat mentioned how proud of her she was.

  
Cat cupped her cheeks. “You’ve got this.”

  
“Whatever it is I agree with mom.”

  
“You two are the best.” Lena drew them into a group hug. “Let’s go in.”

  
At Carters knock, the door opened to reveal a smiling Alex. Tonight, game night was being held at her place. “Get in here.” Lena was the last to pass and was swept into a one arm hug by Alex. “It’s good to see you.”

  
“You saw me this afternoon.”

  
“That was hours ago.”

  
Lean squeezed her once before letting go. “I’ll make sure to send you a selfie occasionally.”

  
“That is the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

  
Lena chuckled and hugged Winn then James. Lena stiffened when James spoke. “Alex, huh?”

  
“I…”

  
“I think you two make a good pair. Better than you and me.”

  
She relaxed into his arms but pulled back to see his face. “We weren’t right for each other.”

  
“I agree. You both deserve to be happy and if that’s with each other than I’m all for it.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Besides Winn, you’re my best friends. I don’t want to lose that. We’ve all lost too much already.”

  
“We have.” She kissed him on the cheek then smiled at Alex who was watching them intently. She strode across the room and took up residence beside Alex. “Since everyone already knows except Winn.”

  
“What’d I miss?” He looked around the room.

  
“Alex and I are…”

  
“Dating.” Alex said.

  
“What?” Winn jumped up and engulfed Alex in a bear hug. “This is fantastic. I called it though.” He pointed at his chest then looked pointedly at Cat then James.

  
“Wish what you like, Winslow.”

  
“Oh, Mom’s pulling out the big guns.”

  
“Seriously, this is great. I love you both and this is a good thing.” He hugged them both. “So, now we only have to get James and Cat hitched.”

  
Cat spluttered on her drink. “I will kill you, Schott.”

  
“I ditto, Cat. Man stay out of it. I love you like a brother but I am not going to take your dating advice.”

  
“What? Alice is great. You will all see.”

  
Lena joined Alex and Carter on the couch. When Alex’s hand snacked toward hers, Lena intertwined their fingers and rested their hands on her leg. “Is she joining us tonight?” That would throw a wrench into her plans.

  
“She is, but Alex asked me to push back the time I gave her by thirty minutes because you had something you wanted to tell us. It’s really great about you two.” Alex and Winn clinked their beer bottles tighter.

  
“Actually,” Lena said. Alex tightened her hold on Lena’s hand and Lena relaxed. “That’s not what I wanted to talk with you about.”

  
“Whatever it is Lena, you can trust us,” James said.

  
“I know.” She took Alex’s offered beer and took a sip. “Cat and Alex already know and I feel that everyone in this room can be friends for life and I want us to be honest with each other and right now we can’t.”

  
“Not can be, will be,” Winn said.

  
“Its all right, Lena,” Cat said.

  
“You should just blurt it out like you did with me,” Alex said.

  
“I know Kara’s Supergirl.” You could have heard a pin drop with the silence in the room, then James spoke.

  
“I’m sorry, Lena, for lying to you about Kara.” She tired to stop him but he went on. “I’m sorry. We haven’t always been on even footing but over time I grew to love and trust you and it felt wrong to keep something like this from you. it wasn’t fair to you, but it wasn’t my place to say anything.”

  
“I’m sorry, too,” Winn said. “Everything James said is how I feel. If it makes you feel any better Kara has actually only told two people and one of those was me.”

  
“Clark told me,” James said.

  
“Lena’s already signed all the necessary NDA’s,” Alex said. “Pam already had a stack waiting for me when I walked in this morning.”

  
“Pam’s scary,” Winn said.

  
“She’s not that bad,” Cat said. “Just a bit intense.”

  
“What?” Winn said. “And this coming from the Queen of all Media.”

  
“Shut it, Winn.”

  
Winn chuckled and patted Cat’s shoulder.

  
“I was angry and hurt at first when everyone kept lying to me, but it quickly dawned on me that this group would pretty much do anything for Kara. I can’t fault you for that. Over time I’ve come to direct my hurt at the person that deserves it, Kara. I don’t hate her but it would take a lot for me to trust her like I did.” She fidgeted and Alex smiled at her.

  
“Do you want me to tell them the rest?”

  
“Can you?”

  
“Sure,” Alex said.

  
“There’s more?” Winn asked.

  
“I have a feeling this isn’t good,” James said.

  
“It’s not,” Alex said. “Lena told me and she had already told Cat. Six weeks ago Lena received a letter from Kara. In it she resigned from Cat-Co.”

  
“No way,” James said.

  
“Dude, that was her dream.” Winn drained his bottle.

  
Lena took over. “In it she explained that her dream had changed. She also stated that she didn’t want me to tell everyone, indicating that she would, but I quickly realized she hadn’t. Now none of you will have to lie for her.”

  
James rubbed his head and eyed them in disbelief. “I believe you, it’s just. Wow.”

  
“She’s not coming back then?” Winn asked, then stood and went into the kitchen to get another beer.

  
“At least not to her job,” Lena answered.

  
“Winn grab me one,” Alex said, with James throwing in he wanted one too.

  
“I’m going to get some wine. Cat, do you want some.”

  
“Yes.”

  
Lena rummaged in the kitchen and had her back to the group when two arms snuck around her waist.

  
“I’m happy for you and Alex,” Winn said. He was quiet for a moment. “I can’t believe she’s not coming back.”

  
“That makes two of us.”

  
“We’re okay, right?” Winn asked.

  
“More than okay. I’m really not mad at any of you about Kara.”

  
“Good.”

  
She picked up the glasses and Winn escorted her back into the living room. After a few minutes Winn jumped out of his chair startling them all.

  
“Alice will be her in a few minutes,” he said, smoothing his hands down his wrinkle free shirt. “I really like her, please be nice to her.” He was looking at Cat.

  
“I am not going to be mean to her, but I will do a thorough background check,” Cat said.

  
“Already done,” Alex said.

  
“Alex, no.”

  
“Winn, yes.”

  
Alex smiled at him. “We all love you and only want what’s best for you.”

  
“All right. I love you guys, too.” His eyes widened when someone knocked on the door, then they all looked toward the kitchen when the Krypton device started to ring.

  
“Shit,” Alex said. “That’s Kara. I told her to call tonight but when she told me she wouldn’t I told Winn to invite Alice. I’ll take care of it.”

  
When Alex was in the bedroom, Winn walked to the door, paused, then opened it. Lena found it all rather adorable.

  
“Come in,” Winn said, then ushered her toward the group.

  
She was rather petit with curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. She was pretty and the simple black Chanel dress she had on fit her like a glove. Lena stood and offered her hand, which Alice took. “I’m Lena.”

  
“Alice.”

  
Lena turned to the rest of the group. “This is Carter and his mom Cat, and that’s James. Alex is in her room on the phone with her sister.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m a big fan Mrs. Grant.”

  
“Is that so?”

  
“Yes.” Alice sat down when Winn ushered her toward the couch. “I read your magazine every week. Clothes aren’t just something that adorns our body but statements. Whether or not we want to admit it, what we wear tells the world who we are.”

  
“I agree,” Cat said, and Alice beamed. They all looked to the bedroom when Alex raised her voice.

  
“James,” Lena said. “Can you go check on her?”

  
“Of course.”

  
Lena wished she could have but Kara still didn’t know she was Supergirl. Lena tried to concentrate on the conversation Alice and Cat were having but it was difficult. After a few minutes, James came back out.

  
“Lena, can you come in here.”

  
She frowned. “Are you sure?”

  
“Yes.”

  
When she walked past him he squeezed her arm and closed the door behind them. Alex was seating on the bed with the tablet in her hands. She had a pained smiled on her face.

  
“Lena, come sit beside me.”

  
Lena hesitated but walked closer. She wasn’t sure she wanted to deal with this tonight. Alice didn’t deserve to be treated poorly not after just meeting everyone.

Lena sat, but focused on Alex until Kara said her name. Her first look at Kara after months away wasn’t what she had expected. Kara looked like Kara. For some reason she had been expecting some big transformation of Kara in her eyes.

  
“Alex,” Kara said. “Can you please leave us alone.”

  
“Wait,” Lena said. “I have no issue talking with you, but tonight is the first night meeting Winn’s new girlfriend, so I would like to keep this short, and I would like Alex to stay.”

  
Kara looked from one to the other and didn’t look happy but she nodded.

  
“Lena,” Kara said. “Alex will have some papers for you to sign.”

  
Lena blinked. Had she really heard her, right? “That’s what you wanted to say to me. After all these months that’s the first words out of your mouth.”

  
“What do you expect me to say?”

  
“I don’t know. You could have started with I’m sorry.” Lena had a death grip on the bed sheets. “And I’ve already signed the papers.” 

  
Kara sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have told you, but I was trying to protect you. if people knew you knew who I was it would put you in danger.”

  
“You’re kidding right? People try to kill me all the time. Human and alien alike. Why would you telling me make any difference?”

  
“It just would. I have a lot enemies. Aliens that wouldn’t think twice before attacking Earth to find me.”

  
“Well, then, I hope they know that you’re no longer on Earth.”

  
“I…”

  
“Since you are from a prominent family on Krypton I would assume your mother would let it be known that her daughter is alive, or has she kept it secret so the people on Argo will be safe. At least safer than the people on Earth, who will have to deal with the aftermath of you leaving.” Lena was on a roll and didn’t think she’d ever have a chance to tell this to Kara’s face. “Did you ever think, for once, about the people you were leaving behind. I’m not mad you left. I understand that. I’m mad because it didn’t seem to faze you that you were leaving.”

  
“You have no right,” Kara said. “I lost my entire world. You don’t know anything.”

  
“I know more than you want me too. We’ve all had to pick up the pieces after you left. We’ve been there for each other. After ignoring me for months before you left I wouldn’t expect you to think about me, but do you think about them. Alex, Winn, and James. Hell, even Cat. Do you think about who you left behind?”

  
“I am not going to apologize for wanting to know my people. A people I thought were dead. You have no right. Everyone is happy for me.”

  
“Yes, they are, as am I, but it’s not like you went around the world to find yourself. Kara, you’re in another galaxy. They get sporadic phone calls from you and most of the time when they call you’re never available. Poor Winn still tries, but James has given up.”

  
“I’ve talked to James. We talked about your breakup.”

  
Lena chuckled. “That was months ago. Have you talked to him since? James and I have stayed friends. Good friends. There is no bad blood between us. Do you even realize what you’re turning your back on? Who you’re turning your back on? These people are amazing.” Lena registered the door opening but didn’t turn from the screen. “So amazing and you sit there looking so put out by what I’m saying.”

  
“You know what, Lena. You don’t really know me. You know Kara Danvers, not Kara Zor-El. I’m more than what you knew. I have a life here. Family. Blood family.”

  
Lena interrupted her. “Don’t you dare talk to me about blood family. Blood does not make family. These people in this apartment are my family.” It was then she registered it was Cat who had walked in, but she stayed behind the tablet, so Kara couldn’t see her. “James and Winn are some of my best friends and Cat has been more of a mother to me in a few months than Lillian has ever been. Don’t talk like blood family is all that matters.”

  
“Don’t give me that,” Kara said. “You would be thrilled to meet your birth mother.”

  
“I would have, yes, but I wouldn’t have turned my back on those that mattered most to me.”

  
Kara shook her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but all of this is not something we will ever agree on. Alex knows why I had to leave. Alex.”

  
Alex sighed. “I do, Kara, but it hasn’t been easy with you gone.”

  
“But, you’ve never said anything.”

  
“Why would I. You always seem so happy, I don’t want to take that away from you. I still don’t. I’m glad you’re happy. I really am, it’s just hard when I realize that you’re not there. I just can’t drop by like I used to. I can’t just text or call you. I’m really trying not to be selfish. I’m glad you have this opportunity, but we’ve drifted apart. We used to know everything about each other’s lives, but that’s not the case now. It’s going to take time to come to terms with everything. Especially since you won’t be coming back.”

  
Kara looked panicked for a split second. “What do you mean.? Of course, I’ll be back. You can’t get rid of me that easy, Alex.”

  
“You resigned at Cat-Co.”

  
Kara glared at Lena. “You told them?”

  
Lena threw her hands up. “Yes, they deserved to know. Especially Cat, considering she was your boss. You said you would in the letter, but you didn’t.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell us, Kara?” Alex asked.

  
“I was afraid to. I know you want me to come back full time but I don’t think I can. I like it here, Alex. I don’t have to always be on alert. I can just be me.”

  
“That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you,” Alex said.

  
“And it’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, too,” Kara said, then she looked at Lena. “I don’t want to fight with you and I understand everything you’re saying but this is something I couldn’t let go. I’ve dreamed my whole life of seeing my family alive and some of them are. It’s a miracle. And I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I can’t promise I ever would have because by the time I thought about it it was already too late and I didn’t want you to hate me.”

  
“I wouldn’t have hated you. Been angry and hurt, yes, but hate, no. You meant too much to me, Kara, for me to ever hate you. I don’t want to fight either. I guess I just had everything bottled up and it just came out. I’m not trying to make you feel guilty. I guess it’s always harder for those left behind.”

  
“I understand that. Probably more than you realize,” Kara said. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you know.”

  
“It’s worth something.” Lena sighed. “Do you want to talk to anyone else?”

  
Kara turned to look behind her and they could hear faint voices. “I need to go. It was good talking to you both.”

After a moment Kara’s face was replaced with a blank screen. Alex moved the tablet and Cat stepped forward and wrapped Lena in a hug. Lena clung to her.

  
“You did well,” Cat said.

  
“I was a bitch,” Lena chuckled and accepted the Kleenex Alex handed her.

  
Cat cupped her face. “Yes, but I don’t think it was unfounded. Out of all of us, you had the most to say.”

  
“What about you?”

  
“I’ve been gone for a while. I lost Kara a long time ago. I’m going to go into the living room, you two have five minutes then I’m sending Carter in here to get you. Alice is probably wondering what the hell is wrong with us.” With that Cat took her leave and Lena fell into Alex’s arms.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“What for?” Alex wiped Lena’s eyes. “You said what none of us could.”

  
“I didn’t have to be so mean though. You’re not mad?”

  
“No, I’m not. I love Kara and always will but sometimes she is on a high and she’ll ride it for as long as possible. We’ll be here if she decides to come home, but until then we’ll keep doing what we’re doing.”

  
“I think I would have been good not talking to her at all. It was a lot harder to see her then I thought it would be.”

  
“You’ll adjust. We all have.” Alex brushed the hair out of Lena’s face.

  
Lena wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her tight before kissing her on the cheek. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips, but not after fighting with Kara. She wasn’t about to taint their first kiss. “Let’s go out there and show Alice that we’re worth getting to know.”

  
“And kick her and Winn’s ass all night.”

  
“I thought that was a given.”


	5. Chapter 5

The Friday that they were set to leave for their trip had finally arrived. Alex and Winn had been hyped all day and Alex couldn’t wait until they were on the plane. Jonn had once again voiced that he wasn’t happy about them leaving, but Alex wasn’t sure anything could dampen her mood.

Her relationship with Lena was running smoothly and Alex couldn’t be happier.

  
After the night Kara called everyone had gotten together, minus Alice, who turned out to be a perfect member to join their group, for brunch and talked through everything Kara and Lena had said.

In the end everyone decided to let hurt feelings go and move on from it. They all loved Kara and wanted her to be happy. No one wanted her to feel guilty or be sad.

The next time they talked, Alex would tell her exactly that. They were all glad Lena said what she did, but it was time to move on. They couldn’t stay in stasis waiting for something that may never happen. Kara, just like them, deserved to live and be happy.

  
“Ready for this day to end, my friend?” Winn was leaning against her door frame.

  
“Yes, so I can kick everyone’s ass tomorrow in paintball.”

  
“Phew. I don’t think so. I learned last night that Alice and her family go on a paint ball excursion every few months. I think my girl is going to win.”

  
“Against me. A trained warrior.” She dared Winn to argue.

  
“Yes.” He planted his hands on his hips.

  
“It’s good to stick up for your girl, Winn, but don’t be naïve.”

  
“How about a bet?” He walked in and leaned back against her desk. In the process he picked up her stress ball and was rolling it between his hands.

  
She snatched it out of his hands. “What did you have in mind?”

  
“Okay. How about if Alice and I win, you have to let me us use your Ducati for a weekend.”

  
Alex growled. “Do you even know how to drive one?”

  
“Yes.” He nodded. “I have my license, but I can’t afford one.”

  
“And if Lena and I win.” She tapped her finger on her lips then grinned. “You have to show Lena how you reprogramed the robot she gave you for your birthday.”

  
“I…”

  
“Winn, she won’t shut up about it. You’ve stumped her. That’s the deal.” She held out her hand and he took it.

  
“Deal. Ready to lose, Alex?” He pretended to holster his gun.

  
She chuckled. “You can dream, Winn. You can dream.”

  
They both stopped laughing when the Krypton device vibrated.

  
“I’m going to leave you to it,” Winn said, and closed her door behind him.

  
Alex sat down at her desk and placed the tablet upright in front of her before connecting the call. It didn’t take long for Kara’s face to fill the screen.

  
“Alex.”

  
“Kara.” She didn’t look as happy as last time and Alex wanted to nip that right now. “We all talked and we love you and just want you to be happy. It’s not our place judge you for leaving and you don’t deserve all of our anger.”

  
“Thank you for that.” Kara sighed. “I know things aren’t perfect and I know I hurt everyone. I guess I was just so excited. You know?”

  
“I do and I want you to be excited. I just miss you.”

  
“I miss you, too. Alex. It’s both everything I expected and everything I didn’t. At first it was hard because it wasn’t what I remembered, but I quickly learned to adapt. And I’ve finally settled into a routine. This is my home.”

  
Alex masked her feelings to not let Kara see how sad her words made her. “I’m glad you’re settled. We’re all settled too. Everything seems to be running in the right direction for everyone. Don’t be mad at Lena. Out of all of us, she’s the one that has been in the dark.”

  
“I’m not mad, just sad that she didn’t try to at least see things from my point of view.”

  
“Kara, you’ve been lying to her and I think she took things pretty well, considering.”

  
“You’re friends now.”

  
“Yes. We’ve all grown closer.”

  
“Including with Cat.” Kara smiled. “How did that happen?”

  
“Well, when James decided to be Guardian full time someone had to take over at Cat-Co and since Lena was running L-Corp she negotiated for Cat to come back.”

  
“Wow, Cat back and James quitting. Things have changed.”

  
“We needed help and James stepped up. He’s actually been great. A couple of months after you left, Barry came by and needed our help so James, Lena, and I went. He learned a lot from everyone but especially Oliver and Sara.”

  
Kara was more alert than Alex had seen her since she left. “Was everything okay?”

  
Alex nodded. “Everything was taken care of. I got a new scar out of it, but Sara told me it made me even more dashing.”

  
Kara frowned at the screen. “Were you hurt badly?”

  
Alex wasn’t sure whether to be truthful or not, but they couldn’t keep Kara out of the loop if she asked. “It was touch and go for a bit, but Gideon was able to stabilize me, and I was back on my feet in a few weeks’ time.”

  
“No one told me.”

  
“James did call but you were never available, and it wasn’t something he wanted you to hear secondhand.”

  
Kara nodded, but still didn’t look happy. “I’ll try to be more available in the future. I can’t believe you stayed out of the DEO for weeks.”

  
“Cat and Lena were quite forceful in helping me recover. Lena especially.”

  
“I’m glad. I never wanted to hurt her and I’m glad you all are there for each other.”  
Alex knew it wasn’t time to tell Kara about her and Lena. Everything was still too new.

  
“So,” Kara said. “Have any plans for tonight.”

  
Alex brightened. “Yes.” She pulled the Hell Hill brochure out and held it up for Kara to see. “Lena has given us the use of her plane and we’re all flying down for the weekend. Me, James, Lena, Cat, Carter, Winn, and Alice. We’re leaving tonight and will come back Sunday. It’s going to be great.”

  
“That sounds like a lot of fun. Open the brochure.” After a beat. “You’re going to kick everyone’s ass.”

  
“Yes, we are. Lena’s never paintballed before and I took her out last weekend, along with Carter and had a blast teaching her. She was a natural, of course.” Alex tired to keep her pride at Lena’s abilities at bay.

  
“Wow, it seems like everyone is getting along great.”

  
“We are. Just like you are getting along with your people.”

  
Alex turned from the screen when her door opened. Agent Miller poked his head in.

  
“Agent Danvers, you’re needed in the labs.”

  
He looked nervous and that was never a good sign. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

  
“Who was that?” Kara asked, after the door shut.

  
“We got a bunch of new recruits in a couple of months ago. He’s a good guy. Very reliable. I hate to cut this short but I need to see what they’ve done in the lab.”

  
“Sure. I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Kara.”

  
Three hours later and after a handful of showers to try and get the stink off her body from the mishap in the lab, Alex was seated in the most comfortable airplane seat in existence with Lena wrapped in her arms. “I’m so glad to get away,” Alex mumbled into Lena’s shoulder.

  
“Me too. Work has sucked these last few days.”

  
“Suck it up, ladies,” Cat said, sitting down across from them, glass of wine in hand. “My employees are of the utmost incompetence. I think I have both of you beat.”

  
Lena shook her head. “I’ve had to fight with my board every day for the last two weeks and they upped their game the last few days. I’m thinking about trying to push them all out.”

  
“And I got sprayed with some alien goo and had to take four showers to get the smell out.”

  
“You should have gone for number five,” Lena said.

  
“Really?” Alex sniffed her arm.

  
“It’s subtle but it’s there. As long as you’re not contagious you’re fine.”

  
“I’m not.”

  
Cat sipped her wine. “I still think I have you both beat.” Cat stood when Carter called her name from the back of the plane. “I’ll talk to you both later.”

  
Alex relaxed back in the seat. It was only going to be a two-hour flight, and she was looking forward to a nice dinner, and a relaxing evening in with Lena.

Lena had informed her earlier that she’d booked them a king and hoped she wasn’t being to presumptuous. Alex had put her fears at ease and was looking forward to sleeping next to her for the next two nights.

  
“Can I ask you something?” Alex asked.

  
“Of course. For you I’ll try to be an open book.”

  
“Something you said to Kara caught my attention. You said you would have liked to have met your birth mother. Do you know who she is?”

  
“You caught that?”

  
“I did. You don’t have to answer, though.”

  
“I don’t mind. I was able to locate her last year. I learned that she died a few years before that. Cancer. Here.” Lena pulled out her phone and brought up a photo.

  
“You look like her.”

  
“I do. She never remarried nor had any more kids. She was born in a smile village in Ireland before coming to America where she met Lionel. I plan on visiting the village next year if you want to come with me. I was going to invite everyone when the time came closer. It’s something I want to share with the group. I would have never dreamed of doing that in the past, but it’s nice to have people I trust and can confide in.”

  
“I would love to come with you and you’ll have to come to Midvale with me sometime and meet my mom.”

  
“Already setting up plans with the parents. I’m sorry to inform you, but Lillian might be a harder sell to our relationship.”

  
Alex ran her hand up and down Lena’s arm. “Do you mind asking why you and Lillian always seem to be at odds.”

  
“The obvious not withstanding?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Lex was always her favorite and I don’t think that was because I was the product of an affair her husband had. She loves me in her own way, but we’ve always been to much alike to get along very well. I, of course, don’t agree with Cadmus, but she was the only mother I’ve ever known and a part of me will always love her. As will I part of me always love Lex.”

  
“I understand.” Alex shifted so she was facing Lena. “My dad did what he thought was best for us, but that doesn’t erase all the bad things he’s done. I still love him and even though my moms there for me now, that wasn’t always the case. She focused so much on Kara that I think she sometimes forgot that I was just a kid and needed to be raised as well.” Alex closed her eyes when Lena ran her fingers down her cheek.

  
“I think you turned out pretty good.”

  
“I think you did, too.” Alex turned her face and bit onto Lena’s fingers and scooped her into her arms when she squealed. Lena settled onto Alex’s lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

  
“I’m glad we’re giving us a shot. I’m glad you’ve seen beyond my last name.”

  
Alex hummed. “I’ve always saw you as more than your last name. For a split second I was wary, but you quickly proved yourself to everyone and Kara’s trust in you moved that process along.”

  
“So, we have Kara to think for this.”

  
“Not entirely, but to a point.” Alex kissed Lena’s neck.

  
“I wonder if they deliver pot stickers on Argo,” Lena said softly.

  
Alex chuckled into Lena’s neck. “If anyone can figure it out you and Winn can.”

  
“I can what,” Winn said. He was walking past them but stopped when he heard his name.

  
Lena beckoned him closer and whispered in his ear. They all had to be mindful of Alice. “Help me figure out how to send pot stickers to Argo.”

  
“You know I have been thinking about something that could let us send her a care package.” Alex groaned but let Lena go when her and Winn settled into the table across the aisle. A moment later James sat down beside her and laid an iPad on the small table between them already set up with Scrabble. He handed her a beer.

  
Alex took a sip. “Are you really sure you’re ready for an ass whopping, James?”

  
He laughed. “I think I can handle you, Alex. Bring it on.”

  
She tired not to think about Kara missing out, but this was their time. Their time to have fun and enjoy each other’s company. She could just make out Cat, Carter, and Alice playing Settlers of Catan at the back of the plane and Winn and Lena were huddled over the table, both of them scribbling on a piece of paper.

  
“We needed this,” she finally said.

  
“We did and it’s okay to not be sad.”

  
“Is it?”

  
“I think this right here.” He gestured around him. “Is exactly what everyone needed. Just some time away with friends.”

  
“You’re really happy for us?” Alex asked.

  
“I really am. Lena and I were good together but I agree with her when she said something was always missing. We fit, but there wasn’t any fire. Are you okay that Lena and I dated?”

  
“You dated my sister.”

  
“But I didn’t sleep with her.”

  
“I—” Alex sighed.

  
“I don’t want to make things awkward between us. You’re a good friend, Alex.”

  
“I’m okay with it. We’ve all had previous relationships. I can’t and won’t fault her for that because you and she didn’t do anything wrong. There is nothing wrong with loving someone, James. I’m glad you’re okay with us.”

  
“I had a moment of pause, but who am I to deny someone the chance to be happy. Life’s hard enough as it is. Now if it had been Lena and Kara, that would have taken time, but I would have eventually dealt with it.”

  
“I asked Kara about it once and she told me her and Lena were just really good friends. For Kara, there was never any romantic feelings there.”

  
“Lena never felt that way about Kara either.”

  
“She told me.”

  
“Good.” He made his play then handed the iPad to Alex. “I really wish you both the best.” He finished his beer. “I…I actually went on a date a few nights back.”

  
“Do tell.” Alex passed it back to him.

  
He fiddled with the iPad. “I met her at, of all places, the grocery store.”

  
“That’s how all the best romances start.”

  
“We hit it off and we’ve got plans next weekend.”

  
“I’m glad. When things start to work out with her, bring her around.”

  
“I will. Her names Valerie and for the first time in a while I felt like things were going to be okay. You know?”

  
Alex glanced at Lena who had put her hair into a messy bun and held her pencil between her teeth gesturing from the paper to Winn. “I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lena slowly became aware of her surroundings and snuggled back into the arms of the woman holding her. This was only the second time waking up with Alex and she wanted to make the most of it.

  
After departing the plane the previous night everyone headed to dinner then went their sperate ways. Lena and Alex settled into their room and watched a couple of movies before turning in. Lena had expected some type of awkwardness but that wasn’t the case at all.

  
Alex had settled into bed and opened her arms and Lena had fallen into them. Alex was warm, safe, and after a few showers smelled good. It was scary how easy it was.

Lena was waiting for the other shoe to drop but hoping it wouldn’t. For now, she was going to enjoy all their time together and not worry about the what if’s.

  
She closed her eyes and stilled when she felt Alex stir behind her. Please don’t get up.

  
“Good morning,” Alex mumbled and pulled Lena back against her.

  
“I’m not ready to get up yet.”

  
“Neither am I. We deserve all the rest we can get considering all the hard work we’re going to do later.”

  
Lena chuckled into Alex’s arms. “Is it really hard work when we’re just good at it.”

  
“You have a point, my Lady.”

  
Lena shivered when Alex moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck, but didn’t dare move, hoping she would do it again, and she did. Lena turned in Alex’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. Alex held her tight and Lena had never felt safer.

  
“Waking up with you feels amazing.”

  
“I ditto that.” Alex raised up and started tickling her and placing kisses all over her face. Lena squealed and tired to get away but Alex was stronger. “Do you give.”

  
“I give. I give.” Lena said in-between laughs. Alex raised Lena’s arms above her head and leaned down, kissing Lena on the tip of her nose before settling in beside her and holding her tight.  
Lena relaxed into Alex’s embrace, tracing shapes on Alex’s t-shirt covered stomach.

“Did us come as much as a surprise to you that it did me?”

  
“Yes.” Alex kissed the top of her head. “It was a good surprise though, like a surprise party, not a surprise you have to work overtime all week.”

  
“Who doesn’t like presents?”

  
“Do you?” Alex asked.

  
“I do.”

  
“Well, then, expect some surprises in the coming weeks and months.”

  
“I look forward to it.” Lena kissed the underside of Alex’s jaw.

  
“I know Winn, James and I look forward to the treats you send over for us. You don’t have to, though.”

  
Lena had been doing it for a few months and just seeing the smiles on the others faces meant the world to her. She didn’t want to throw her money at people, but she enjoyed showing them that they meant something to her. She’d even taken to sending Cat something once a week, usually those cupcakes she liked so much.

  
“I know, but I like doing it. I’m not always the best at expressing myself and this shows that I care.”

  
“Indeed, it does.” Alex sighed. “Should we get up?”

  
“Just five more minutes.”

  
Five more minutes turned into an hour and after a quick brunch they soon joined everyone at the paintball field. For a moment, Lena had thought about buying the place out for the day but decided against it. Now she wasn’t so sure. There were people everywhere.

  
An hour into the game and Lena feared she had made a mistake agreeing to this madness. Carter was out early, as was James. Considering they were both on a team with Cat, she was on her own. Lena had a feeling she would do just fine.

It didn’t help that paint balls kept whizzing by her.

  
More than once Alex had made hand signals at her, but she didn’t know what they hell she was going on about. She’d been huddled behind this outbuilding for a good twenty minutes. She jerked her head around and came eye to eye with Winn who looked as surprised to see her as she did him.

  
“So, this is where you’ve been hiding,” Winn said, with his gun pointed at her.

  
“Better here, then out there.” Lena raised her gun as well.

  
“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Winn said. “They’re psychos.”

  
“I don’t either and I know. Alex is crazy.”

  
Winn nodded. “OMG, so is Alice. I didn’t know she was such a beast. So, how about on the count of three we shoot each other and go join James and Carter with the pizza.”

  
“They’re eating pizza?” She could go for pizza right now.

  
“Yes.”

  
Lena was fine with going out like this. “We can say we ambushed each other.”

  
“Sounds good to me.”

  
“Okay. One. Two—” Lena jumped back when blue splatted across Winn’s chest and he fell back, stunned. She didn’t have time to comprehend what had happened by the time Alex had dragged her away.

  
Alex patted her on the shoulder and kept glancing behind her. “Good job distracting him. Now all we have to do is take Cat and Alice out. For being so small they sure are quick. But, babe, we’ve got this. There are two of us.” Alex held up two fingers.

  
Alex looked so earnest Lena didn’t have a choice but to go along with whatever plan she had. That’s how found herself plastered to a tree, and she was sure she looked like an idiot.

Think god teams were set apart from the different vests they had on or eight other people playing would have already shot her.

A young kid had run past her twice and told her it was a lot more fun to actually play than just stand around. She took his wise words to heart, but Alex had specified that she stay here and wait until she drew Cat out in order for Lena to shoot her.

  
Lena was seriously considering making her own plan when she spied Cat dunking behind an ammunition box and lifted her gun, ready when Cat popped back up. But she never showed herself. Lena lowered her gun and jumped back startled to come face to face with Cat. How the hell had she snuck up on her?

  
“I play to win,” Cat said. At the same time Cat pulled the trigger, Lena was pushed aside and landed on the ground. She was stunned for a moment, but quickly picked up her gun and shot at Cat who was running away from her but she missed. She expected to see Alex but was surprised to see the kid from earlier.

  
“That’s illegal, you know?” Lena said standing and wiping herself off. Only a bit pissed the little shit saved her.

  
He shrugged. “I’m a rebel. Now go get them.” He jumped up and took off running.

  
His confidence in her gave her the courage she needed. Lena made her way toward the center of the field. She knelt down and settled her gun on top of the box in front of her and scanned the area.

A flash of orange caught her eye but she couldn’t tell if it was Alice or Cat. She took aim at the small piece or orange that wasn’t hidden behind the tree and pulled the trigger. She heard a curse but didn’t wait around to see who it was.

She grinned and lifted the small device they were given to check what team members had been taken out but her grin faded whenever she realized Alex had been taking out. It was only her and Alice left.

  
Bitch was going down.

  
It took another twenty minutes, two treks around the field, and a fist-bump from her buddy before she noticed Alice.

They both eyed each other across the field. This was it. Lena had never felt so pumped before and she relished the feeling. Alice darted to the right and Lena the left.

  
She quickly but quietly was making her way to a tree that she was sure she could hide behind when a pain ball whizzed past her face. She fell to the ground crawling the rest of the way to the tree.

She could make out a piece of Alice’s vest and decided the best defense was a good offense. She wasn’t sure she could make another shot like she had with Cat.

  
Lena took a deep breath. Thanked Alex for all her teachings then jumped up, steadied her gun and ran at Alice. Alice peeked out from behind the tree and was so surprised by Lena that she flinched.

That’s when Lena pulled the trigger.

  
Lena slid on the ground in front of Alice and raised her gun, just in case the first shot hadn’t hit its mark, but it had.

  
“Damn, Lena. Good shot,” Alice said, accepting defeat.

  
Lena accepted Alice’s hand and stood.

  
“That’s right. That’s my girl,” Alex shouted at Winn and ran toward them. Lena squeaked when Alex picked her up and twirled her but beamed at Alex’s smile.

  
“Take that, Schott. We win the bet,” Alex said, holding Lena with one arm and pointing at Winn with the other.

  
“We did?” Lena asked.

  
“We sure did.” Alex kissed Lena on the cheek.

  
Alice hit Winn in the chest. “You took a bet?”

  
Winn rubbed his chest. “I thought it was a sure-fire win.”

  
Lena turned back to Alex. “What did you win?”

  
“I didn’t win anything. Now Winn has to show you how he reprogrammed that robot you…”

  
Lena grabbed the collar of Alex’s shirt and pulled her down into a kiss. The first touch of Alex’s lips sent fireworks through her body. When Alex groaned and deepened the kiss, Lena wound her arms around Alex’s neck and slipped her fingers into Alex’s hair.

  
Alex was the first to pull away. “Wow.” She rested their foreheads together. “You’re just wow.”

  
“So, okay for a first kiss?”

  
“Better than fine. You’re fireworks.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Nice job. The win and the girl.” Lena chuckled and they both turned to where her friend had walked up to them and she held out her fist for him to hit.

  
“I never got your name.”

  
He shook his head, then pointed to his chest. “Player one.” Then he pointed at Lena. “Player two.”

  
“I can live with that.” She bid him farewell then her and Alex walked arm and arm to join the others at the front of the course.

  
“Is that the little punk that foiled my shot at you?” Cat asked, eyeing the boy across the field.

  
“It is.”

  
“You’re lucky, Luthor.”

  
Lena slipped her arm around Alex’s waist, who was busy taunting Winn. “Don’t I know it.” Lena and Alex trailed behind the others, heading to get some pizza.

  
“You okay?” Alex asked.

  
“Better than okay. I’ll probably have a few bruises, but I had fun. We’ll have to do it again.”

  
“I concur.” Alex kissed her forehead.

“Sometime I feel guilty.”

  
“Kara?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“It’s okay to feel sad but don’t feel guilty. Guilt means you’ve done something wrong and you haven’t. None of us have.”

  
“She would have had a blast today. It would be nice if she would visit us. But she hasn’t even mentioned coming back. The holidays are coming up. Hell, Halloween is only a couple weeks away and she hasn’t mentioned any of them. I know they’re Earth holidays, but she always used to love them. Maybe her entire childhood and the latter years have been an illusion. Maybe we just weren’t looking hard enough. Have she always felt like she didn’t fit in. I just didn’t see it.”

  
“Alex,” James said, walking up to them. “I didn’t see it either. She kept it close to the chest. I knew she was questioning being human but I didn’t know she was so disjointed.”

  
Alex looked ahead where Winn, and the others were and stopped. “James, I just don’t understand her reluctance to coming back, even if for a few days. We’re not going to force her to stay. It’s one thing talking to her but it would be nice to hug her.”

  
James held his hands up. “I don’t have any answers. If we push to hard she’ll just disconnect and close us off. There’s a rope we have to balance on. One thing I’m sure of is that we will get through this.” He rubbed his head. “Have you noticed we all get down after we’ve talked with her. We can be happy then bam it’s like we’re sent in reverse. That’s something we need to work on, but not right now. Lena paid for this awesome weekend and we would be bad friends to waste it. We’ll get through this, Alex.” He kissed them both on the forehead and jogged to catch up with others.

  
Alex lifted her phone and took a photo when he slipped his arm around Winn and Cat’s shoulders.

  
“We’re a rag-tag group but we fit together,” Lena said. They continued walking. “Have you thought about talking about this with your therapist?”

  
“I’m going to make an appointment Monday. He’s right. Talking with Kara does change our moods and we need to move past that. This weekend has been wonderful and we still have tonight and tomorrow. I plan on making the most of it.”

  
“What do you have in mind?”

  
“Hey, James, Winn.” They both turned to her. “How about karaoke tonight?”

  
James pointed his finger at her. “You’re on.”

  
“Sounds like a plan, Stan,” Winn said, joining James in an impromptu dance session soon followed by Carter.

  
That did not sound like fun to Lena, and she shook her head when Alex started dancing toward the boys and held out her hands toward Lena. “No.”

  
“Come on.” Alex grinned. “You know you want to.” Alex beckoned her with her hand and after a moments hesitation, Lena grabbed it and let Alex dance her toward everyone else. It wasn’t until after they were done and had bowed toward their onlookers that she realized Cat had recorded it.

  
She sidled up to Cat. “I want a copy of that.”

  
“Not going to threaten me to destroy it?”

  
Lena slipped her arm around Cat’s shoulder and relaxed when Cat rested her arm around her waist. “Nope. I’m sure I looked like a dork, but I’m happy Cat and we need these memories.”

  
“I agree. You all looked ridiculous but happy.”

  
“I love you, Cat.”

  
“I love you too, but don’t get mushy on me.”

  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
They joined the others when they were called for their group photo. Lena knew that this photo would be replacing the one on Alex’s desk. Simply because they had a new friend. Lena had a feeling Alice would be sticking around considering the way she and Winn looked at each other.

  
She smiled when Alex wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against her holding the winner’s sign in front of them. She even made the others take a step to the right to separate the winners from the losers.

  
At the moment Lena laughed and leaned back into Alex the photo was snapped. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this chapter is mostly pure fluff. Not going to lie. 
> 
> Plot is coming to this story but not for at least another five chapters. 
> 
> I wanted to establish Alex/Lena & the Superfriends before I bring Kara back to Earth (and with her comes plot). 
> 
> I am so glad everyone is enjoying this. I have a bad habit of not replying to comments but I appreciate every one of them. 
> 
> Someone asked how old Carter is and in my story he’s fifteen. Not sure how old he is on the show. 
> 
> There will be a bit of a time jump in the next few chapters but only from holiday to holiday.

Alex hummed and tapped her hands on the steering wheel as they flew down the interstate.

  
“So, where are you taking me again?” Lena asked, slipping her hand onto Alex’s thigh and squeezing.

  
It was the week before Halloween and Alex had learned that Lena’s family didn’t really celebrate holidays in the traditional sense and she wanted to make sure that Lena experienced everything that had to do with Fall and the upcoming holidays.

  
“You’ll just have to wait and see but I promise you will enjoy it.” At least she hoped she would. So far none of her date ideas had flopped.

  
“And if I don’t?”

  
Alex bit her lip and spared a quick glance in Lena’s direction. “You could punish me.” As soon as the word left her mouth, Alex kept her eyes glued to the road in front of her.

  
“Well, aren’t you bold today.” Lena squeezed her thigh. “I’m sure I could find a use for you.”

  
“I’m positive you could.”

  
Lena laughed. “Well, considering you’re a big bad DEO agent and I could be enemy number one and the fact that your driving me out of town, would give a lesser assured person pause.”

  
Alex loved that Lena trusted her and could joke about such things. “How dare you.” Alex feigned shock. “I would never use my positions in such a manner. What kind of woman do you take me for?”

  
“Do you really want me to answer that?”

  
“I mean,” Alex said, slowing the car and taking the next exit. “I wouldn’t be apposed to you answering it.”

  
“I think you’re one of a kind and I feel honored that you choose to spend your extra time with me.”

  
“Smooth, Lena. Smooth.”

Alex took a right at the light and continued for another ten miles before she was pulling into their destination. She parked, shut the car off, and turned to Lena.

Alex was nervous, but excited for the day they would have. Alex jumped out and ran around the car to open Lena’s door. “So, what do you think? I found this town a few years ago when I was exploring outside of National City. I just happened to stop at the time their yearly Fall festival was going on.” She rubbed her hands together.

  
Lena scanned the area then clasped Alex’s hand. “Show me around. I’ve never been to a fall festival before.”

  
Every time Lena said something like that, Alex’s heart hurt for her and she vowed to do whatever was necessary to ensure Lena had an enjoyable holiday season. “You’re in for a treat. We get to pick out our pumpkin for carving. There is apple cider, and food.” Alex rubbed her stomach. “So much food. Plus, there is a craft fair we can explore, games to play, and as the even progresses a band will play in the town center.”

  
Lena kissed Alex on the cheek. “Thank you.”

  
“For what?”

  
“For being you and for treating me like you would anyone else. It’s so refreshing to date someone who sees me as me and not a Luthor or a CEO or someone with money. I can’t wait to experience today with you.”

  
Alex wrapped her arms around Lena. “I like you just the way you are. I’m not here to push you into anything, so if you’re not comfortable with something just let me know.”

  
“I will, I promise.”

  
Forty minutes later found Alex with a hot chocolate and Lena with an apple cider. It wasn’t a particularly cold day but was windy and the hot beverage hit the spot.   
Alex spotted an empty bench and quickly claimed it.

  
“It’s a beautiful day.” Lena leaned back and into Alex’s side and smiled when Alex rested her arm on the back of the bench.

  
“It is. I wasn’t able to make it here last year, but this is perfect.” And it was. Even the kids screaming and running around wouldn’t dampen her mood.

  
“I’m sure Kara loves it here.”

  
Alex took a sip of her drink. “Actually, I’ve never brought Kara here. This is one of my special places. And I wanted to share it with you.”

Lena was quickly becoming an important part of her life and she wanted to share everything with her. Alex wasn’t bothered by taking things slow, instead she was embracing learning every little thing about Lena that she could. The way she kept a box of cocoa pebbles behind all the respectable cereal in her cabinet or the way she scrunched her nose up when she was stumped.

Last week she’d learned that Lena wanted to learn how to do pottery and Alex and quickly set up an appointment for them as a surprise. That was exciting, and she couldn’t wait to see what happened next.

  
“You’re full of surprises.” Lena turned and rested her legs on the bench and took Alex’s free hand. “You make me feel special.”

  
“Is that bad?”

  
“No, but it is a new feeling. Don’t get me wrong, James and Jack both made me feel special, but this is different. I look forward to what happens next. I want the surprise and the unknown, and I want you to be waiting for me at dinner, or at home, or anywhere.”

  
“I want it to be you, too.”

  
Lena chuckled.

  
“What’s funny?” Alex took a sip of her drink.

  
“I’m afraid you’re getting good at wooing me and I’m going to have to set my game up.”

  
“Don’t let it ever be said that Alex Danvers doesn’t enjoy being wooed. I’m ready for the wooing to begin. I like guns, good scotch, and chocolate.”

  
“I already know all those things.”

”Then you’re slready halfway there.”

Lena finished her drink, jumped up, threw their empty cups away and motioned around them. “What’s next?”

  
Lena’s excitement was palatable. Alex stood, cupped Lena’s face, then turned her face from left to right. “I think it’s time for face painting.”

  
“Face painting?”

  
“You bet. It’s not just for children. Look around, almost all these people have something on their face. It’s all part of the experience, then a walk through the craft section and in,” Alex looked at her watch, “An hour and a half our pumpkin carving will begin. I usually pick one small enough that I can take it home.”

  
“Lead the way. You’re my tour guide today.”

  
Alex didn’t rush, wanting Lena to see everything and gladly held each bag as Lena bought something for everyone back home. She had been reluctant to leave the city, but it was her day off, and James had assured they would handle everything. The last time he texted her, almost an hour ago, everything had been fine.

  
It was different without Kara. It was harder. Not just missing her, but everyone had become accustomed to Supergirl saving the day. Superman would fly by every couple of weeks to ask if they needed anything, but for the most part they were handling everything on their own.

  
Clark had been surprised finding out Argo City was still there and had even visited with Kara. When he got back he told everyone he was excited for the opportunity to see it and to meet others like him, but that Earth was his home and while he wouldn’t mind visiting occasionally he would never move there. He loved his job and his life and wouldn’t trade them for anything.

  
When Alex had talked with Kara after his visit Kara had expressed that she was disappointed Clark had only stayed for a few days but was happy that he got to see his home world. Alex understood both of their reasoning but had been sad when Kara hadn’t come back home with him.

  
Clark had told her in private that he wasn’t sure Kara was as happy as she let on, but it wasn’t his place to discourage her. Alex had agreed, but that had been almost six months ago, and still no Kara.

It was looking more and more like Kara wouldn’t be coming home for the holidays either. That’s why she hadn’t bought her anything here, because she didn’t know if she would ever get to open it.

Alex squeezed Lena’s hand, continued on and after an hour of shopping they got in line for their face painting. A curly haired little girl to their left, who’s left cheek was painted with a butterfly, kept waving at them, and Alex kept waving back.

Lena slipped her arm around Alex’s waist. “You’re going to make a wonderful mother.”

  
“I hope so. I’ve recently came to the revelation that it’s okay not to rush into it. Maggie and I may have broken up because of it, but that doesn’t mean I need to jump into motherhood right now. I want to have someone to experience everything with.”

  
“That’s how I feel too. Raising kids terrifies me and there is no way I want to do it alone.”

  
“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re going to be great.”

  
“Cat said the same thing. I’m not a hundred percent sure yet, but I’m getting there.”

  
“There’s no rush. Everything will come at its own pace,” Alex said.

After breaking up with Maggie about kids, it felt like it was something that had to happen right away, but through the help of her friends and therapy she’d realized that wasn’t the case. It felt good not to be overwhelmed with at least one thing in her life.

  
They took a step forward. There was only two people in front of them.

  
“You never said whether you want to adopt, or do you want to be carry?”

  
“Oh, god,” Alex said. “I don’t want to be pregnant. I think adoption has always been the road I would choose. There are so many kids out there that need homes and I would feel so honored to be able to give one or two of them a home and family.”

  
“Well, teenage Kara and little me thank you. I didn’t have the best childhood growing up, but it could have been a lot worse if I had stayed in the orphanage.” Lena squeezed her waist. “So, you want two kids?”

  
“I think so. Kara and I had our problems when she first came to live with us, but I wouldn’t trade our relationship for anything.”

  
“Lex and I were close until everything went to shit. So, I completely agree with you. Two seems acceptable. I can’t see myself having a whole household full. I would be afraid I wouldn’t be able to devote the time to them that they would need.”

  
“I agree. With my job right now, I’m not sure I should even be bringing any kids into it, but I love what I do, and I’ll have to adjust.” Alex smiled, then ushered Lena forward. “It’s our turn.”

  
“Ladies, I’m Rose,” the painter said. “What would you like today?”

  
Alex scanned the pictures and but didn’t see what she wanted. “Can I get an otter.”

  
“I can totally see that,” Lena said.

  
“I think that’s something I can do,” Rose said, and Alex sat down in the chair.

  
Alex kept her eyes on Lena as she looked over the pictures that were available. Today she had on a green sweater that brought out the color in her eyes and a pair of black jeans. She looked comfortable and beautiful and Alex couldn’t believe that Lena had chosen her.

  
“All done,” Rose said.

  
“Already?”

  
“You bet.”

  
Alex jumped up and stood behind Lena looking in the mirror. “That’s awesome.” She held still when Lena lifted her phone and took a picture. “Thanks, babe. Now your turn. If you want to?”

  
“I want the black cat,” Lena said.

  
“A popular choice today,” Rose said, nodding.

  
Alex lifted her phone and took a few pictures of the process while Lena stared into the crowd.

  
After paying and ushering Lena to an empty space a few feet away Alex insisted on taking a dozen pictures, so she could share them on her Instagram page that was set to private for just family and friends.

  
Alex slipped her phone in her pocket then wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and relaxed when Lena reached up and grasped onto her arms, leaning back into Alex’s warmth. “I’m scared.”

  
“Oh what?” Lena asked.

  
“Us.”

  
“That makes two of us.”

  
“We’ve been moving slow but it already feels like we’ve jumped, and the landing was perfect.”

  
“I think it helped that we were friends first. This has just been a natural progression for us. And we may need another saying because I’m not a fan of heights. How about...”

  
“Walking through fire and coming out unscathed.”

  
“Not what I was thinking, but it works. We’ve all been through a lot, but out of everyone, I’m glad it’s you I’m here with.”

  
Alex kissed her on the cheek. “I agree. Let’s stay here for a few minutes then we need to head over to pick out our pumpkins. Are you good at wielding a knife?”

  
“About as good as you are at wielding a gun.”

  
“Wow.” Alex leaned back and turned a laughing Lena around. “Those are some strong words, Ms. Luthor.”

  
“I never underdeliver,” Lena said with a straight face.

  
“Now, that’s something I full believe. Come, my Lady.” Alex pointed in front of them. “We have just enough time to grab an apple fritter and something to drink before your skills are put to the test.”

The feeling of Lena’s fingers curled around hers put a pep in Alex’s steps and it felt good to feel good. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing with the science talk. Since there isn’t a lot I’m just going with it. 
> 
> A few holidays to get through then Kara will be back on Earth.

Alex leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Cat was throwing a Halloween party and had invited everyone. James, Winn, and Alice had kept their costumes secret and no hacking on Lena’s part could figure out who they were going as.

  
There was a contest and Alex knew that they would win if not coming in the top three but winning was their objective. Alex was happy to learn that Lena was almost as competitive as she was.

  
Her and Lena had discussed the party at length and had decided it would be a good opportunity to show their relationship off to the world.

There had already been rumors circulating and some blurry photographs. They were both ready, so now was the perfect timing. It was still early in their relationship, but they were on the right track and both felt comfortable with coming out at Cat’s party.

  
The party was a superhero and villain them, per Carter. Cat had wanted to veto the idea, because it was too close to home and too real but Carter had been quite persuasive. Alex was excited to see everyone.

She stood when Lena walked into the room and gulped. Lena had temporally dyed her hair red, wore a skin tight, light green body suit with dark green boots and bodice. She had vines intricately placed all over her body. She was the hottest Poison Ivy Alex had ever saw.

  
“Wow.”

  
Lena twirled. “I look okay?”

  
“You look awesome.” It would take all of Alex’s self-restraint to keep her hands to herself tonight.

  
“You do too.” Lena reached out and ran her hand along Alex’s chest.

  
Alex had opted for Batwoman and just wearing the outfit made her feel even more badass than she usual did. Now she knew how Kara felt when she wore hers.

  
“This cape is sexy and suits you,” Lena whispered in her ear.

  
“Well, all the better to entangle you with.”

  
Lena chuckled and kissed Alex neck. “The long hair is different but nice.”

  
“Don’t get used to it. It’s only for tonight. I prefer the short cut.”

  
“I like you just the way you are.” Alex shivered when Lena ran her hands along her back and gripped her ass. “That’s not bad either.”

  
“My, my, Ivy. Are you fliting with me?”

  
Lena licked Alex’s cheek. “What can I say you bring it out in me.”

  
Alex dipped her head and captured Lena’s lips, then ran her lips across her jaw and down her throat. “You’re enticing, Ivy, but alas.” Alex stepped back and swept her cape in front of her. “I’m a hero and you’re a villain.” She sighed dramatically. “We are not meant to be.” Alex almost lost it at Lena struggling not to laugh. “One night is all I can give you.”

  
Lena bit her lip. “Well, I will make good of my one night, then.”

  
Alex cracked first and laughed. “I hope you’re not into roleplaying because I don’t think I’m very good at it.” Alex flopped down on the couch and gulped when Lena walked up to her and placed her boot on Alex’s chest. She let her eyes roam from the boot, up her leg, across her chest before landing on her eyes.

  
“I think I can persuade you.”

  
“I wouldn’t put up a fight.” Alex was on the verge of carrying Lena to her bedroom when the doorbell rang.

  
“Looks like you’re off the hook for now, Bat, but later.” Lena winked. “You’re mine.”

  
Alex thought that was a very good place to be.

  
“No way,” Winn said.

  
Alex stood up just as Lena let Winn, James and Alice inside or should she say, Robin, Batman, and Batgirl. “That’s more like it,” Winn said, quickly joining Alex.

“Your girlfriend is a villain, Alex,” he half whispered.

  
“What can I say. I like the bad girls.”

  
Winn made a whipping motion with his hand.

  
“Maybe so, but so are you.”

  
“Yeah, you’re right. Alice wanted to be Catwoman but I talked her out of it.”

  
Alex grimaced. That would not have gone over well. “I like Alice, but Cat is our only Catwoman.”

   
“Tis true, my friend.”

  
Lena clapped her hands. “I want a picture of the bat family.” Everyone scrambled into place and after several pictures later, Lena had uploaded a few to her Instagram account, which had, as of the day before, already reached five million followers and she’d only created it less than a week ago. “Now one of me and Alex.” They posed with Alex’s cape spread out behind Lena. “Ready for this, Love?”

  
“You bet.” Alex watched as she uploaded and captioned the photo with a simple Happy Halloween. Tomorrow their first photo with Cat would go public along with the interview. They wanted to be the ones to break their relationship.

  
Alex uploaded half a dozen pictures to her new, public, Instagram and for the first time, tagged Lena in the photos. It had been Cat’s idea and they had quickly agreed. They both muted their phones and followed the others out.

  
The party was supposed to be tame considering Carter and his friends would be in attendance, but this was Cat Grant after all. Cat had rented out a large event center and Alex shouldn’t have been, but she was surprised when they pulled up and there were photographers out front. They climbed out of the limo and walked quickly through the doors.

  
The place was decorated in orange and black and Alex knew the only way the decorator had gotten away with that was if Carter had asked. A band was playing, and a small stage set at the back of the room where a photographer was set up to take pictures of the guests. The wait staff were wearing skeleton and mummy costumes. Cat had explained that she didn’t want them getting confused with the guests.

  
There were superhero and villains everywhere and among them, Alex knew that the DEO was scattered about. There hadn’t been any chatter about the event being attacked but everyone was ready.

Winn and Lena had set up protections around the perimeter that would wreak havoc on any alien weapons that were brought into the event and Superman had promised to fly around a few times just to check that everything was in order.

  
Alex was ready if anything went sideways but she was hoping it wouldn’t. She just wanted to enjoy the evening with her family and friends. Especially, considering, the acid spitting Alien from the week before. She had to throw away her favorite pair of boots because of him.

  
“Come on,” Lena said. “I want to get my picture with you.”

  
They made their way through the crowd ignoring the looks thrown their way and joined the line for photos. Once they stood atop it Lena pecked Alex on the lips then turned toward the photographer.

It all happened so fast after the flash went off. Alex only had a split second of reaction time as she covered Lena with her cape. Alex hung her head as the ceiling shattered and glass rained down on the crowd.

The screams were deafening, and Alex stayed still as Lena fiddled with something that she had pulled out of her pockets. Her hand snacked out and Alex spied Winn from across the room doing the same thing.

  
In the blink of an eye, the two devices connected and let out a bright blue light that filled the room, then all was quiet. Lena peeked her head out and smiled. “It worked.”

  
“What worked?” Alex stood and helped Lena up, then the photographer. The alien laid still in the middle of the floor and Agents quickly cuffed him and dragged him off.

  
“Winn and I have been working on this device to render other forms of energy inert. Not just weapons but energy generated from our cells.”

  
That was awesome. She really needed to find the time to join Lena in her lab. “You’ll have to show me that sometime.”

  
“Of course, love.”

  
“Well, shit,” Alex said. “We hadn’t even eaten yet.” The buffet set up had all of their favorites.

  
“Hello,” Cat said into the mic at the front of the stage. “I just wanted to ensure everyone that everything has been taken care of and we can move the party into the next rooms. Food tables and paramedics are already set up.” She turned, winked at Alex and Lena then walked with Carter into the next room.

  
“I want to be Cat when I grow up,” Lena said.

  
“Don’t we all. You join them, I’m going to check in with the DEO, then I’ll be in shortly.” When Alex was sure Lena was safely in the other room she made her way to Jonn. “What the hell? How did he get past all of you?”

  
“Calm down, Alex,” Jonn said. “We got him.”

  
“Only because of Winn and Lena. It’s a Halloween party, and where was Clark?”

  
“There was an emergency in Metropolis.”

  
Alex perked up. “A coordinated attack?”

  
“I don’t think so, but we’ll know more after we interrogate him. You’re welcome to join me.”

  
Alex was almost tempted but she’d been working all week and barely had any time with Lena. “I’ll pass.”

  
“Really? Jonn asked, surprised.

  
Alex nodded. “I’ll catch up tomorrow.” Lately she was happy just to put in her time at the DEO and leave work alone on her days off. Life was hectic enough without worrying about the DEO twenty four seven.

  
“All right.”

  
Alex made her way across the room, scanning the area, but nothing looked out of place. The second room was decorated like the first and everyone didn’t seem any worse off. Alex quickly found the others ad slipped her arms around Lena’s waist. After making sure everyone was okay she asked Lena to dance.

  
“I would love, too.”

  
Countless dances and four hours later found the small group of friends seated in the corner of the almost empty room. All of Carters friends had left and he was sprawled out on the floor fast asleep with Alex’s cape as a blanket.

  
Lena was curled up in Alex’s lap. Alex raised her phone and took a few photos, then closed her eyes.

  
“Have you two checked Instagram?” Cat asked.

  
Alex peeked one eye open. “No. Should we?”

  
Cat sat down across from them. “Lena’s followers have almost doubled since she posted the photo and you tagged her in yours. You’re trending on social media. Good job. The special edition issue is ready for tomorrow and I’ll release bits of the interview until it airs tomorrow night.”

  
Alex opened both her eyes when Lena asked for her phone. “Well,” Lena said. “Most of these are positive. That’s a plus.”

  
“Lena,” Cat said. “You had a loyal following before. Now, it will be off the charts.” Cat glanced at Carter. “It’s late and I need to get him home.”

  
“I’ll get him up,” James said, kneeling and gently shaking Carter’s shoulders until he woke, then tugged him up, slipped his arm over his shoulders and walked him toward the exit.

  
Cat kissed first Alex then Lena on the forehead. “I’ll talk to you both tomorrow.”

  
“We’re heading out too.” Winn and Alice bid goodnight and followed behind Cat.

  
“Just us,” Lena said, standing. She picked up Alex’s cape and waited until Alex was standing before clipping it back on and snuggling into Alex’s arms. “Take me home.”

  
“Your wish is my command.”

  
“And stay.”

  
“There is nowhere else I would rather be.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving.

Lena was nervous, and it wasn’t even her first-time meeting Eliza. But, when Alex had suggested that they hold Thanksgiving dinner at her condo this year, because of the room, Lena had agreed. It probably had something to do with Alex being naked at the time but what’s done was done.

  
A few days ago, she comforted a crying Alex because Kara had called and said she wouldn’t be able to make it for Thanksgiving. Something about helping another planet. Alex had been devastated. Lena had a feeling Kara wouldn’t be back for Christmas or New Years either.

  
In the beginning, Lena could understand Kara wanting to stay and get to know her people again. However, that was seven months ago. She was really starting to question why Kara refused to come home. She wasn’t a good liar and Alex knew that Kara didn’t have a mission to go on, she just didn’t want to come back. It didn’t make any sense. She was acting so unKara like.

  
Contrary to what Kara had said, Lena felt she knew her pretty well and this was out of character for her. She wanted to bring it up with Alex, but she was already sad enough as it was when it came to her sister. Eliza wasn’t any better, considering Kara hadn’t even told Eliza in person she was leaving, she had called her on the phone.

  
“Lena, it’s a holiday for gods’ sake, don’t look so glum,” Cat said, walking into the kitchen. “We slaved over this dinner and we’re going to enjoy it.”

  
Cat had arrived earlier to help her with dinner. It was a welcome surprise that Cat enjoyed cooking as much as she did. “Just have some things on my mind.”

  
“We all do. Now, as much as I’ve enjoyed our time together you should join Carter in the living room and I’ll finish up in here.”

  
“Are you sure?”

“Lena, go and relax. I’m sure Alex will be here shortly.”

  
Lena kissed Cat on the cheek and ignored the rolling of her eyes and joined Carter in the living room. He didn’t say anything just handed her a controller. After losing four matches to him, she was glad when the door opened, and Alex walked in, arms laden down, with Eliza right behind her.

  
“Honey, I’m home,” Alex called out.  
Lena joined them at the door, kissed Alex quickly, then took Eliza’s coat and sunk into her arms when she hugged her.

  
“You make her so happy,” Eliza said.

  
“She makes me happy, too.”

  
Eliza pulled back and held Lena’s hands. “I know. I’m glad. You’re exactly what she needed right now. It’s been hard on everyone, but Alex, tends to bottle things up. She’s more upset then she’s letting on that Kara’s not going to be here.”

  
“I know. She opened up to me a little last night.” Lena took Eliza’s hand and lead her toward the kitchen. “Kara’s supposed to call but I’m not sure.”

  
“Me either. There is something going on with her and it worries me that she’s pulling away from everyone. It’s like she’s afraid to come back, but I have no idea why.”

  
Once Eliza was settled in the kitchen with Cat and Alex was in the living room with Carter, Lena made her way to her office. Eliza was right. It was like Kara was afraid to come home, but why? Everyone here loved her and only had her best interests at heart.

  
She grabbed her notebook to make a pros and cons list when the Krypton device vibrated on her desk. Alex had been spending more and more time with her and had taken to leaving it here. Lena had thought about just asking her to move in, but it was way to soon for that. It would be the first time Lena had talked to Kara since their fight.   
She swiped at the controls and a smiling Kara filled the screen. Lena took a moment to study here and for the first time she realized Kara’s smile wasn’t as real as she made it out to be.

  
“Lena, hi. I expected Alex.”

  
The surprise on Kara’s face, which she tried to mask, didn’t go unnoticed by Lena.

“Everyone  decided my place would be best for dinner and Alex brought this along because she didn’t want to miss your call.” It was only half the truth, but it wasn’t a lie.

  
“It’s good to see you.” Kara reached up as to fiddle with her glasses, but it was a moot point considering she didn’t need them on Argo. Just seeing that simple movement but Lena at ease.

  
“It’s good to see you, too. Look.” Lena sat down in her chair. “I’m sorry for going off on you the last time we talked. I’ve had some time to think and I was a bit harsher than I intended to be. Kara, you were my best friend and I love you. It’s going to take time to get back to where we were but I’m willing to try if you are.” Her relationship with Alex had made her see that she didn’t want to be angry anymore she just wanted to move on.

  
Kara nodded. “I would like that. I’ve been thinking too and I’m sorry. I’m pretty sure I came off as cold and that wasn’t what I intended either. I love you, too and I think we can get back to a friendship.”

  
“Good. Do you want me to got get Alex or would you be okay, maybe seeing some of the others?”

  
Kara furrowed her brow. “Who’s there?”

  
“Right now, it’s just me, Alex, Eliza, Cat, and Carter. The others are set to arrive shortly.”

  
“Could you go get Alex,” Kara said after a few moments.

  
Lena knew that would be her answer and she didn’t want to push, but she liked Eliza and hated to see her sad. “I will, but Kara, I’m sure Eliza would like to see you.”

  
“I can’t. Not right now.”

  
Lena was sure, know, that there was more going on with Kara than she wanted to admit to anyone. “All right.”   
Lena sat the tablet down and left the room. She groaned when she saw Cat, Eliza and Alex in the kitchen. She hated being the barer of bad news. “Alex, can you come here.”

  
“Just a sec.” Alex set her drink down. “Is something wrong?” she brushed the hair out of Lena’s eyes.

  
“Kara called. She’s waiting to talk to you.”

  
“I’ll get mom.”

  
Lena kept ahold of her arm. “No. She only wants to talk with you.”

  
Alex clinched her jaw. “You’re kidding? No, of course you’re not.”

  
“No, I’m not.” Lena smoothed her hand over Alex’s clinched fist. “Don’t let your anger out on her. Something’s going on with her. I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

  
“She’s being an inconsiderate ass.”

  
“I agree, but she has her reasons.” Lena pecked her on the lips, shooed her off to the bedroom and joined Eliza and Cat in the kitchen.

  
Eliza was the first to speak. “Kara called?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“I see.” Eliza took her wine and joined Carter in the living room.

  
Lena rested her head on Cat’s shoulder. “It’s a mess.” Cat pushed her up.

  
“It is. I’m not even sure Kara realizes how much it hurt Eliza when she left.”

  
“I don’t think so either,” Lena said, downing the rest of Alex’s wine. “I think she made it a point to call early because she only wanted to talk with Alex. She was surprised I answered.”

  
Cat twirled the wine in her glass. “Still haven’t told her you two are dating?”

  
Lena shook her head. “No. This is ours. You know? Just like Winn and Alice and James and Valerie. These are our memories and our lives. Kara is welcome to be a part of them, but she has to make that decision herself. Also, I’m not sure how she’s going to take the news.”

  
“You think she won’t be accepting?”

  
“Honestly, in her frame of mind right now, I don’t know.”

  
“Lena,” Cat prodded.

  
“I know Alex cares for me, but what if Kara doesn’t take the news well?”

  
“You mean too much to Alex to ever allow anyone to come between you two. Besides, she’s not the type of woman to let anyone come between her relationships.”

”I knon.” It still made her nervous thinking about Kara’s reaction. The last thing she needed was to get caught up in the what-ifs. They would only drive her crazy. 

  
Cat twirled the wine in her glass and decided to change the subject. “James said you and Winn figured out a way to send her a one-way gift basket? You didn’t mention it earlier.”

  
“Yes. It’s ingenious. We were going to tell everyone tonight that if they had anything to send, just make sure it’s no bigger than twelve inches by twelve inches. I have boxes by the door. Just grab one on your way out.”

  
“That’s bigger than I thought.”

  
“Well, we haven’t seen her in a while and wanted her to know we still cared. We figured Alex and I, along with Winn, James, You, and Carter, Eliza and J’onn would get a foot square each and we would devote another foot to everyone else that wanted to donate something. So, not really that big of a box. Hell, if it doesn’t make it to her and someone else, I’m sure they’ll enjoy all their goodies. We want to get it sent by December fourth, to try and ensure it will be there by Christmas. At least, that’s the plan.”

  
“Carter and I will go shopping and I’ll put together some thing for her.”

  
They both turned toward the office when the door opened.

  
“Mom,” Alex said. “Can you come here.”

  
They watched in silence as Eliza joined Alex and the door shut.

  
Cat held up her glass and Lena poured her another one and tapped hers to Cat’s. “To all going well.”

  
“I second that.” Lena set her glass down when the doorbell rung, and she hurried over and welcomed the other four inside. Just like Alice, Valerie had been a welcome edition to their friends. She was a doctor and Alex was thrilled to be able to talk shop with her.

  
As soon as the door shut James joined her. “Alex here yet?”

  
“Her and Eliza are in the office talking with Kara.”

  
She grabbed his arm when he turned. “If you want to send her something I will need it by December fourth. Just grab a box on your way out tonight.” She pointed to a stack of boxes beside the front door.

  
He smiled. “Thanks. How was Kara?”

  
“Distant. I really think something’s going on with her.”

  
“I have that feeling, also. I’m just not sure what we can do.”

  
“I don’t think there is anything we can do,” Cat said. “She’ll come around one day and understand what she decided to freely leave behind. I don’t feel any ill will toward her. At one time, I could see her running Cat-Co, but that’s not the same Kara talking to Alex and Eliza now.” Cat pointed to the office.

  
“I know.” James accepted the two glasses of wine Lena handed him and joined the others in the living room.

  
“Let’s join the others, Cat.” Twenty minutes later when a somber Alex and Eliza left the office, Lena stood and met them in the kitchen. She engulfed them both in a hug. It hurt her to see Alex so down. “I love you both.”

  
“Oh, honey,” Eliza said. “I love you, too.” She kissed her on the cheek and joined Cat who already had a glass of wine waiting for her.

  
Alex cupped Lena’s jaws. “I love you, too.”

  
Lena’s eyes widened when she realized what she had said, but she didn’t feel any of the panic she thought she would. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. “I do love you. It came out of nowhere.”

  
“And covered us whole. It’s a nice feeling, isn’t it?”

  
“The best feeling in the world.” She kissed Alex soundly. “Let’s focus on dinner and family right now. Later we can talk about your call.”

  
“I think that’s a good idea.”

  
Alex joined Carter, Winn, and James playing video games. Lena lifted her phone and took a few photos. She picked out the best one and posted it to her Instagram.

When they finally came out to the pubic it was a smoother transition than she expected. For the most part, everyone was happy for them. They still ended up in the gossip section of the paper, but that couldn’t be helped. Lena was used to it, but, for Alex, it was taking some getting used to. It helped that they decided to share a part of their relationship with their fans on social media.

  
J’onn hadn’t been happy, but Alex’s cover as an FBI agent had stood and he had reluctantly let it go. He wasn’t a bad guy just dealing with a lot at the moment, and Lena knew, if push came to shove he would be there for all of them.

  
Lena was happy with where her life was at and she planned to enjoy it for as long as the ride lasted. For the first time in a long time she wasn’t scared of the future but looked forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things.
> 
> I have a few chapters for y’all today. These are the last ones I have written, so it might be a couple of days before the next update. 
> 
> We have a couple of Christmas chapters then some action comes to National City.
> 
> I was going to tell the entire story from Alex and Lena’s POV, but after what happens in chapter 12, I felt it was important for the readers to see things from Kara’s POV and what she’s feeling. So, chapter 12 will be from both Alex’s and Kara’s POV.
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of your lovely reviews. 
> 
> Also in the next two chapters we will see some familiar faces. They won’t play a big part in the story but I felt it was important to include them.

Alex grabbed her scarf and raced out of her apartment. If she didn’t hurry she was going to be late meeting everyone at the park.

Yesterday was her day off, but she along with James had been called in late to help with an alien wreaking havoc on downtown. It was a long night, and instead of heading to Lena’s, where she’d been spending most of her nights lately, she crashed at her place at three a.m.

  
For December, Alex wanted to treat Lena to a Christmas extravaganza. Growing up Lena never really celebrated Christmas with the Luthor’s and Alex wanted to give her the full experience.

So far, they’d skied, sledded, roller-skated, visited the largest Christmas village in the state. Lena, Winn, and Valerie had really enjoyed that one. Baked cookies, built a gingerbread house, and countless other activities. Alex had a photo album full of photos and Lena’s followers enjoyed the photos she posted of their excursions.

  
Today the gang were going to the park to enjoy the Christmas fair. Lena had called her an hour earlier, insisting that she stay home and rest, but Alex had been looking forward to this day all week.

National city’s temperatures were usual mild for December but a few days after Thanksgiving, some type of weather alien had hit the city and threw it off. Lena and Winn had studied all the charts and assured everyone temperatures would be back to normal by the beginning of January. Until then, there was nothing to do except enjoy the weather.

  
It was perfect for all the activities they’d done. Noting said Christmas like snow, which was falling at a slow but steady pace. Alex had the next few days off for Christmas and had packed a bag to spend the week with Lena. She didn’t care how much snow fell once they were safely inside Lena’s condo.

  
Things had progressed nicely for them and she couldn’t have been happier. Opening up to Lena had been one of the easiest things she’s ever done, and she loved that. She loved Lena. It was different than with Maggie but not any less valid. Maggie was her first real love, and she thought she was her forever, but Lena felt like her forever and that was a really good feeling.

  
She was bummed Kara couldn’t make it, but she knew deep down she wouldn’t. When they talked a couple of days ago Kara hadn’t received her package yet, but they were tracking it on the radar and it should be there sometime tomorrow. Besides Lena, she wasn’t sure what the others had sent. They had the options of taping the box and not sharing the contents and they’d all exercised that right.

  
At first Alex wasn’t sure what to send. She’d opted on some photos from the last few months, summaries of all the shows they had been watching when Kara left and some Knick knacks to remind her of everyone. She included a new pair of pajamas, a national city t-shirt and some of the comfy socks Kara had always enjoyed. She’d also thrown in some of her favorite chocolates and because Lena had assured everyone the contents would be preserved, she’d also included a few sticky buns from Noonan’s. Lena’s box had included books, snacks, a couple of small pieces of art and a bag of pot stickers.

  
She hoped Kara would realize how much she meant to everyone and at least make the effort to come back, if only for a few days. They hadn’t told Kara about their relationship because they wanted to do that in person. She’d also asked the others not to include any photos that would tip Kara off.

  
It wasn’t that they were ashamed or embarrassed to tell her, but this was big, and something Alex felt needed to be said face to face. This was huge and she wanted to share it with her sister.

  
After driving around the park for the third time she’d finally found a parking spot and hopped out to find the others.

A text from Lena confirmed they were waiting for her by the large fountain. It didn’t take her long to spot then and she raised her phone and took a picture. Once she joined them they asked an onlooker to take a picture of them all.

  
Quite recently, Cat had started dating again and Bryan was nice, treated Cat like a queen, and Carter liked him and that’s what everyone wanted for her. Alex was glad to see he had joined them for the day.

  
Alex was disappointed Eliza couldn’t join them, but she’d come down with the flu and the doctor had ordered her to stay at home. Her and Lena had plans to celebrate with her once she was well.

  
“Don’t you look toasty,” Lena said, pulling on Alex’s scarf until they were nose to nose, then kissed her. Alex had opted for a light weight sweater, coat, scarf, hat, and thick boots.

  
“I didn’t want to get cold.” She ran her hands up and down Lena’s arms. “You dressed for the weather as well.” Lena had on a pair of dark washed jeans, boots, what looked to be one of Alex’s sweaters, a coat and a scarf. “I’ll buy you a hat because I’m pretty sure you’re going to need one.”

  
“My hero.”

  
Alex chuckled and after she greeted the others they each got something hot to drink and started pursuing the stalls. This was the biggest Christmas fair they’d had in National City and she had a feeling it was because of the weather. Kara would have loved it.

  
After an hour, Alex spotted the perfect hat for Lena and excused herself from the group to buy it. Lena had been a tad suspicious but hooked her arm with Cat’s and walked on.

  
The hat was a mix of black and green and would pair nicely with Lena’s complexation. She paid for her purchase and turned to leave when she, literally, ran into someone.

  
“Crap, I’m sorry,” Alex said.

  
“Not a problem, really.”

  
Alex knew that voice and her hands tightened on the arms she held. After taking a deep breath she peeled her hands away and looked up. “Maggie.”

  
“Alex.” Maggie looked just as surprised as Alex did.

  
For the first time seeing her in months it didn’t hurt as much as Alex had expected. Maggie hadn’t changed a bit.

“It’s good to see you.” And it was.

  
“You too.”

  
Maggie’s dimples were out in full force, but they didn’t draw her in like they used to. “Weathers a bit different than last year.”

  
Maggie laughed. “Resorting to the weather, Danvers” She crossed her arms. “I’m sorry I didn’t get in touch sooner, but it was hard.”

  
“I understand. Truly, I do.”

  
“I’ve missed talking to you.”

  
“I’ve missed talking with you as well. It is good to see you, Maggie.” This was awkward but not as awkward as she had been expecting. “Are you here with anyone?”

  
“No. I had some time off and missed National City. I think I’m ready to transfer back.”

  
“Gotham not what you expected?” Alex fiddled with the bag in her hand.

  
“Oh, it was exactly what I had expected.” They were both quiet. “I should get going.”

  
“Wait.” Alex grabbed her arm. “If you’re here alone you’re welcome to join us.” She frowned. “That’s probably really weird. Bad idea.”

  
“I don’t want to cause any problems, but It would be nice to see everyone. I bet Kara’s having a blast with this weather.”

  
Alex’s smile diminished. “Kara’s not here.” She ushered them past the crowd and explained what had happened.

  
“Damn. I’m sorry, Alex. That’s rough. I know Supergirl let, but I didn’t expect Kara to stay gone.”

  
“It hasn’t been easy, but things are going okay.”

  
Maggie smirked. “I heard they’re better than okay.”

  
A smile lit her face. “You’ve read about me and Lena?”

  
“It’s hard not to. I’m really happy for you, Alex. It’s taking me a while to get to this place, but I really am.”

  
“No one in your life?”

  
“There have been a few but no one worth setting down roots for.”

  
“I’m sure she’s out there somewhere. Look, if you’re not bothered by Lena and I dating I’m sure everyone would love to see you again. We’ve all missed you.”

  
“If your sure Lena won’t be upset.”

  
Maggie didn’t look convinced, but Alex pushed on. “She’s worked through her Maggie issues.”

  
“Okay. Yeah, that sounds good, but what do you mean by everyone?”

  
“Winn and his girlfriend, Alice. James and his girlfriend, Valerie. Cat, Carter, and Cat’s boyfriend Bryan.”

  
“You are going to have to tell me how Cat became part of the Superfriends.”

“I would like that.”

  
They walked side by side and Alex could see the others up ahead. “Do you think we could ever be friends again?” Alex asked.

  
“Let’s give it time, but I don’t see why not. I’ve missed our friendship.”

  
Alex nodded then her eyes locked onto Lena’s and the look on her face made Alex’s heart almost stop. That would never do.

She ushered Maggie to the others who welcomed her with open arms then stopped Lena from walking away. She tugged her around and wrapped her in a bear hug. “I love you. So damn much.” Lena clung to her. “I ran into her when I was buying you a hat. We talked, and I hope you’re not mad, but I invited her to join us. She’s here alone.”

  
Lena buried her head in Alex’s neck. “I love you, too. It was just weird seeing you two walking together.”

  
“I promise you are the only woman I want. What Maggie and I had was great, but this, what we have is mind-blowing. I’ve never been this happy.” Alex captured her lips, then slipped the hat out of the bag and plopped it on Lena’s head. “Looks great.”

  
Lena adjusted it. “Think so?”

  
“I know so.” Alex kissed her cheek. “If you’re not okay with it, we can go off on our own. I won’t be mad.”

  
Lena fiddled with the buttons of Alex’s coat. “No, it’s fine. I just had a moment of self-doubt and a bit of jealousy.”

  
Alex nodded. “We can work on the self-doubt, but you had no reason for the jealousy. I am all yours.”

  
“You Promise?”

  
“Now that is one thing I can promise. How about a selfie for your fans?” Alex held her phone up.

  
“Our fans.”

  
“Our fans, then continue exploring this amazing wonderland. Those cookies smell delicious and I could probably eat a dozen of them.”

  
Lena grabbed Alex’s face and kissed her, then rubbed their noses together. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” She kissed her once more than straightened herself out. “Do I look presentable.”

  
“When don’t you? It’s kind of sickening how put together you always are.”

  
“I wasn’t put together the other night.” She winked at Alex and walked away with a swing in her step.

Alex caught up to her quickly and wrapped her arms around her. Nothing in this world was better than Lena’s laugh. 


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Eve found Lena and Alex wrapped in a blanket on the couch waiting for the others to show up for presents, games, and dinner. Valerie and Alice weren’t going to be able to make it because they had prior plans with their families, but everyone else had already confirmed they would be there, including Sam and Ruby.

  
Lena had been surprised by Sam’s call the day before but had quickly invited her to the festivities. She was looking forward to seeing them both after months away and she knew Alex was as well. Staying in touch by phone just wasn’t the same as seeing someone in person. That was crystal clear with their interactions with Kara.

  
“Do you think I went overboard on the presents?” Lena asked.

  
Alex eyed the tree. “No. Everyone will love what you got them.

  
Lena bit her lip and snuggled deeper into Alex’s arms. “I hope I made the right choice for Cat.”

  
“She’ll love it.” Alex nuzzled her neck, then kissed along her jaw line and let her hands wander under Lena’s shirt.

  
“Love, we don’t have time,” Lena said, as she laid her head back, so Alex could have better access.

  
“I know.” Alex groaned and shuffled up, pulling Lena with her. “Lena.”

  
“Yes.” That tone of voice always alert Lena that Alex was unsure.

  
“You are okay with inviting Maggie, right?”

  
“Alex, I was the one that suggested she come. I like Maggie. Do I have some reservations, yes? But, that is something I’m working through. I know you’re in this with me and that’s what matters. If she really is planning on moving back, you two are going to see more of each other. You’re so easy to love. I can see why she would want to be back in your life and it wouldn’t be fair if I was to keep the Superfriends all to myself. Now would it?”

  
“You’re perfect for me.”

  
“I know.” Lena chuckled and heading to the kitchen but stopped when the doorbell rang. “And our first guest arrives.” Lena bit her lip and eyed the space making sure everything was in order.

  
“Lena, you’ve done an amazing job. Everything looks great and I love you. What more do you need?” Alex said.

  
“You’ve got me there.” Lena proceeded to the door, took a deep breath, opened it, and was hit full force with Ruby. She wrapped her arms around the teen. “I’ve missed you.”

  
“I’ve missed you, too,” Ruby said, then raced off to hug Alex.

  
“Sam.” Lena held her arms open. Sam deposited her gifts on the floor before wrapping her arms around her friend. “It’s so good to see you.” She looked good, Lena reasoned. Better then she had the last time they’d seen her.

  
“I feel good. I finally felt at a place that I could come back and not dwell on all the bad things that happened.”

  
“I’m so glad.” Lena pushed her to arm’s length and gripped her hands. “I mean it, it’s so good to see you.”

  
“I ditto that,” Alex said and swept Sam into her arms. “We’ve all missed you.”

  
“It’s nice to have such a warm welcome.”

  
“Don’t be silly. What other kind of welcome would we have given you. You’re our friend Sam, and we love you,” Lena said.

  
“Well, are you two the only ones that can get in on this or can all we,” Winn said, then joined the hug. James, Cat, and Carter followed him into the apartment.

  
After hugs and greetings all around, Lena passed out wine to the adults and sprinkling cider to Ruby and Carter. Lena lifted her glass. “To family. May we always see the best in each other.”

  
“Hear, hear,” James said.

  
“And, never be afraid to pick up the phone. We’re all just a call away,” Alex added.

  
“I’ll drink to that,” Cat said.

  
After opening presents everyone was either huddled around the T.V. playing video games or Monopoly. Lena looked around and frowned when she noticed Sam was missing. She kissed Alex on the cheek, then headed into the kitchen where she found Sam looking out the window.

  
“I’ve always been a fan of the snow,” Sam said, slowing turning to face her.

  
“I could take it or leave it.” Lena leaned back against the kitchen island. “How are you really?”

  
Sam crossed her arms. “It’s hard. I have good days and bad days, but I finally feel like I’m okay. I’m not ready to move back yet, but I can see myself and Ruby coming back to visit, and I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to visit us.”

  
“Just let me know when. I’m sure it wouldn’t take much to convince Alex to join me.”

  
Sam smiled. “You look happy, Lena. Happier than I ever remember seeing you.”

  
“I am. It’s surreal everything that has happened since I came to National City. The good and bad things brought me to where I am ad I can’t complain about them. I like where I’m at.”

  
“I was afraid to come back. Even after everyone expressed their relief that I was okay I still couldn’t help but to think about everything that happened. I know it wasn’t me, but there is a part of me that still feels like I could snap.”

  
Lena stepped into Sam’s personal space and rubbed her arms. “Sam, look at me. I understand. When you’re feeling overwhelmed and need someone to talk with call me, or one of them.” She pointed to the living room. “Or somebody. We’re all on your side.”

  
“I know. Ruby keeps asking if you or Alex can come visit and I can’t keep denying her.”

  
“I think, considering everything that happened you’re doing amazing and I’m so proud of you.”

  
“I’m proud of me, too.” They both turned to watch the activities in the living room. “I’ve missed you.”

  
“I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

  
They were interrupted when Alex came into the kitchen and held up two hats. “Pick one ladies.”

  
Lena groaned and narrowed her eyes at the elf and reindeer hats Alex held up. She knew Alex had bought them and had swore not to wear one, but it was the holidays and she wasn’t that put out by them. Before she could pick the elf one, Sam snatched it up and put it on her head, leaving Lena with the reindeer one.

  
“You’re welcome.” Sam said, smirking at Lena. “I’m joining the monopoly party.”

  
Alex smirked then lifted the hat and set it on Lena’s head. “You can lead my sleigh tonight.”

  
“I just might take you up on that offer.” Lena leaned into Alex’s body and ran her finger down her neck. “Have you been naughty or nice?”

  
Alex licked her lips and slipped one arm around Lena’s waist and held the other one above their heads. Lena should have been used to it by now because Alex had mistletoe all over the house. “Oh, I’ve definitely been naughty.”

  
“Just the way I like it,” Lena said, right before Alex kissed her. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First scene is from Alex’s POV and the second is from Kara’s.

Alex groaned and popped one eye open when her phone started ringing. They’d gotten to be late after everyone had left. She snaked her hand out of the covers and grabbed it.

  
“Don’t answer,” Lena mumbled and snuggled deeper into Alex’s arms.

  
It was two twenty-four a.m. on Christmas day. “I have to.” They wouldn’t be calling if she wasn’t needed. She slipped out of bed and walked into the living room. She blinked at the twinkling Christmas lights. This isn’t how she wanted her day to go. She was hoping for a drama free day for the first Christmas she spent with Lena.

  
“Hello.”

  
“Alex,” J’onn said. “I need you to come in. There’s a situation with an alien and James and a team of agents are already on scene but we can’t contain him. He’s already killed two people.”

  
That woke Alex up. “I’m on my way. Just send me the address.” Alex ended the call, quickly dressed, kissed Lena on the forehead with a promise to be back, then left the condo.

  
It didn’t take her long to reach the scene. All was calm, though she could see the aftermath where a fight had taken place. Cars littered the road and the building across from her had a car sized hole in the wall.

The alien was floating in the air a good ten or so feet away from James and the agents were scattered around him. Both ends of the streets had been cut off to pedestrians. NCPD was holed up on either side of the deserted street. A thick layer of snow covered the ground. She tapped her comm. “Have anything Winn?”

  
“He’s a fifth dimensional being. Not Mxy because his makeup is different but he’s the same type of being.”

  
“All right.” Alex made her way around the agents and was soon standing beside Guardian. “What do you want?” she asked the alien. He looked human except for the green glow emitting from him.

  
“Ah, Agent Danvers. Just the woman I wanted to see.” He unfolded his legs and stood. “I want Kara Zor-El and I believe you’re just the woman to bring her to me.” He snapped his fingers and produced a photo of Alex and Kara when they were younger. “How cute, you two were.”

  
Alex straightened, but never took her eyes off him. They had expected this type of situation to arise at some point. “She’s not here.”

  
“Oh, I know. I want you to bring her here.”

  
“I can’t do that.”

  
He stilled, then smirked at her before lifting his hand and raising a car into the air. “Do you want to rethink that statement?”

  
“You don’t want to do this,” James said.

  
The man sneered. “If I wanted to talk to you I would have addressed you.” He laughed then tossed the car across the road. Agents scattered, and Alex’s heart almost dropped when it hit the ground, but she breathed a sigh of relief that no one was hurt. Her relief was short lived when the being made a sweeping motion with his hand and the car slid, hard to the left and pinned an agent against the nearest building.

  
“Stop.” She held her hand out. “Stop. I’ll try and contact her, but I can’t guarantee I can get her here to come back.”

  
“You better because until then I’m going to kill every day until I see her, and I’ll start with more of your agents.”

  
In the blink of an eye he was gone, and people rushed over to the crushed agent, but it was too late.

  
“Fuck,” Alex said.

  
“I ditto that.”

  
Alex and James made it to the DEO in record time and briefed J’onn on the situation. “What are we going to do?” Alex asked. “If she won’t come back for us, how are we going to come back for him?”

  
“All we can do is call and ask,” J’onn said.

  
“All right.” Alex picked up the device and called several times in a row but they all went unanswered. Alex eyed the clock. It had only been an hour since she had woken up. “Winn anything new?”

  
“I’m tracking him on the monitors.” He pointed up to a large screen, then tapped on his tablet. “It looks like he’s circling the city. Yep, there he goes again.”

  
Alex watched him make a few loops on the screen, then the blip stopped. “We can’t just stand by and do nothing.”

  
“Alex,” J’onn said. “I have teams out all over the city, but even we couldn’t contain Mxy.”

  
“I know.” They’d been doing okay by themselves, but they needed Kara and not just because the alien asked for her. “I have a feeling it’s going to take more than him saying his name backward to get him to leave.”

  
“Guys,” Winn said, and they looked up at the screen, where debris was flying in the air.

  
“I’m on it,” James said.

  
On the screen the alien stood in the middle of the road and was twirling a car on his finger. He winked at the screen then flung it into a nearby building. When the reports came back three people were dead.

  
Five hours later found Alex hunched over her desk tapping at the tablet in her hand calling Kara again. Lena had showed up an hour ago with refreshments and her and Winn were trying to work on something to contain the being.

  
She jerked up in her seat when the tablet finally connected. “Kara, thank god.”

  
“Alex, what is it. You’ve been calling all night.”

  
Alex looked at her in disbelief “Then why didn’t you pick up?”

  
“What do you need?”

  
Kara’s not interested face was starting to grate on Alex. “We are having a fifth dimensional being problem and he’s asking for you.”

  
Kara sighed. “So, he went to earth?”

  
Alex grabbed the tablet in both her hands. “Wait, you knew he was coming here and you didn’t say anything to us?”

  
Kara looked to her left then turned back to the screen. “He showed up here a few months back. He can’t penetrate Argo City’s shields. He tried. A lot. When he finally left I thought we would be rid of him. I never thought he would go to Earth.”

  
“Oh, you are. Now he’s our problem. We need you here. He’s already killed six people and said he would continue killing until you were here.”

  
“If I leave he’ll be able to adapt and enter our shields. Alex, I can’t leave. If I do I’m leaving my people vulnerable. I won’t put their lives in danger.”

  
“But you’ll put ours?” Alex slammed her fist on her desk. “We need you Kara. Hell, you don’t even have to talk with any of us or even see us, but we need you. He wants you.”

  
“I’m sorry, Alex. I can’t help you.”

  
Alex nodded. “Then there’s no use in me wasting my time talking with you. Not when my time could be used elsewhere. Thanks for nothing, Kara.” Alex slammed the tablet on the table and walked out, joining J’onn at the center table. “Kara won’t help us.” She went on to explain what had happened.

  
“Well let’s look for other avenues,” J’onn said. “Winn, Lena have you come up with anything?”

  
“Maybe,” Lena said.

  
“That’s better than no,” Alex said.

  
“We may be able to build something to contain him, like in Ghostbusters. We’ve been looking at Kara’s pod and there is an element that might be what we need,” Winn said.

  
“Yes,” Lena said. “The only problem is that Clark and Sam’s pods do not have the element present so what we get with Kara’s is all we will have.”

  
“Do your best,” J’onn said, walking off.

  
Alex shook her head. “I understand her point, but I thought she would be here when we really needed her.”

  
“Alex,” Lena said, smoothing her hand on Alex’s arm. “We’re going to fight him and we’re going to win.”

  
“We will, but what of the lives lost in the process. You two get back to I’m going to talk with J’onn.” She didn’t want to be short with them, but Kara’s attitude had really thrown her. She hadn’t prepared herself for that reaction from Kara, but maybe she should have.

  
Alex held herself steady until she got to J’onns office then relaxed her shoulders. At his enter, she walked inside and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. “What are we going to do?”

  
He steepled his fingers together. “I don’t know, Alex. There is only so much we can do. Kara was the one to contain his kind last time.”

  
“I can’t believe her.”

  
“I can.”

  
She jerked her head up. “What? She’s leaving us to fend for ourselves. People are dying. Agents are dying.”

  
J’onn leaned back in his chair. “Alex, she’s protecting her people. I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same in her position. Finding out your lost cavillation isn’t lost.” He sighed. “I can’t imagine what that feels like. I won’t fault her for protecting them. I can’t. Besides, we’re going to have to learn how to deal with these aliens ourselves. We’ve been doing very well until now and I have confidence in Winn and Lena. Until then all we can do is contain the situation.”

  
She understood his point, but it was still frustrating. Since Kara had left, she had quickly realized that all of them had depended on her way too much. “He’s going to keep killing, Jonn. We won’t be able to save them.”

  
“I know.”

  
Alex sat up in her chair. “Kara said that he couldn’t get through Argo’s shields. So, is it that he want’s Kara or he’s only calling her out because he knows she means something to us, but he actually just needs to find a way inside Argo.”

  
“I think he wants inside Argo. Yes, she’ll be able to help us once she’s here, but if she was to come here, it would allow him what he needed in order to get inside. It’s a no-win situation. She’s important to us and he knowns that. Alex, go take a nap. You’re no good to any of us if you wear yourself out.”

  
“Yes, sir.” As soon as the words left her mouth they both knew she was lying.

  
Back in her lab she stared at the wall. She’d wanted to go out with the latest teams, but J’onn had vetoed that idea. She looked at a smiling Kara in the picture on her desk.

She really missed her. But, J’onn was right, they needed to figure this out on their own. Because, it they couldn’t, then what chance did they have of protecting the city in the future.

They had to send a message that they could handle themselves. Now it was up to Lena and Winn to try and save the day. She had complete confidence in them, but time really wasn’t on their side.

  
**********************************

  
Kara slammed the tablet shut, pushed back from the desk, and stood. “We…I have to do something!” She paced from one end of her room to the other. Alex had looked so hurt. She’d done that.

  
“Kara,” Alura said, “The council has made their decision.”

  
Kara pointed at the tablet. “They have to know how dire the situation is for them.”

They had to know, but Kara had quickly come to realize the council only cared about one thing. Themselves. “I can’t just leave them to fend for themselves. I was the only one that defeated Mxy last time. They need my help.” It was a nightmare.

  
“Kara, we’ve been over this. This is your home. They will have to figure things out of their own. You can’t leave.”

  
“I know that, mom. I know, but at the same time it doesn’t’ keep me from feeling helpless at the situation.” Kara ran her hands through her hair. She hated this. Being on the outside looking in.

National City was in deep trouble if he had traveled to their world. There really must be something on Argo that he wanted and as persistent as he’d been trying to break through the shields, Kara knew National City was in store for a lot death and destruction.

  
“They’ll figure something out, dear. They always do.”

  
“I know that.” That’d been doing just fine without her and it sucked how everyone had moved on, but she hadn’t expected them to just forget about her.

She wasn’t stupid. She could see the way Alex would change from happy to sad during their conversation. At those times she tried to get off the call as quickly as possible because she couldn’t handle seeing her that way. Couldn’t handle feeling that she was the cause. It wasn’t like she could just fly to Alex, there was a lot more involved than that.

  
“Kara, there is something else we need to talk about.” Alura rung her hands together.

  
She loved her mom, she really did, but nothing good ever came of these talks. Kara was quite sure she wouldn’t like what she was going to say. In these moments, she tried to channel Cat. “Okay.”

  
“The council is talking about limiting your time on the communication device. They feel, as do I, that it’s time you start living here. Your mind is too much in the past. You can have such a wonderful life here. I wish you would try more.”

  
Kara couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Limit my time. I barely speak to them as it is. I won’t cut off all communication with them. I can’t. They’re my friends. My family. I’ve tried to do everything you’ve asked of me, but that’s asking too much. I’ve already missed so much, how can you even suggest that I let them go.” No, she wouldn’t do that. “James has stopped calling. Winn barely calls, and for some reason, every time Alex calls I’m never here. Since, according to the council the device is never to leave this house. You cannot make me choose between them and you. I won’t.”

  
Alura sighed. “We only want what’s best for you. I hate seeing you so sad, but Kara you made the decision to come here. You’ve already made your choice.”

  
Kara recoiled like she’d been slapped. “No, I haven’t. You can’t expect me to just forget them. I lived longer on Earth than Krypton and I’ve tried my best to fit in here, but it’s a lot harder than I ever imagined.” She hated that there was truth in Alura’s words and it sickened her.

  
“Then why don’t you ever talk to them longer or call them more often. You had the chance to go back for a visit when Clark was here, and you turned it down. You’ve made your decision.”

  
“Do you really want to know why I always end my calls early and why I haven’t gone back?”

  
“Yes, I would.”

  
“Because I hate that they’re all moving on. I hate that I’m not there to witness all their happiness for myself. It’s so hard hearing second hand and not see Winn falling in love or be there for Lena and James when they broke up. I know what this move did to Alex, yet I still done it. She’s hurting. They all are. I never meant for it to feel like I abandoned them, but that’s what it seems like. I want to be there when Alex falls in love again, when she gets married and has kids. When something exciting happens in Eliza’s life.”

  
“Then why aren’t you?”

  
“Because I want to be here too. To see you and get to know you and my people. This is my culture and I’ve missed it. I thought you were dead. They were dead. I love talking with you and working in dad’s lab. This house holds so many memories of when I was growing up. It’s like a time capsule. And the food is amazing. I had forgotten what some of it tasted like.”

  
Alura came to stand in front of Kara. “You don’t venture far from this house very often.”

  
“I like it here.” Kara avoided her mother’s eyes.

  
“Kara.”

  
“I don’t fit in. I like not having to worry about saving everyone but get frustrated when something happens that I could have prevented. It is taking more of a toll than I expected not being able to do what I used to. At first, I liked not being able to hear everything or be expected not to help in a crisis, but now it just feels like I’m helpless.” It felt like she was living a lie. She’d given up everything to come here.

  
“I’ve told you getting a job might help with that.”

  
Kara threw her hands up. “What am I supposed to do?” She couldn’t be a journalist or work in the science guild, because according to the council, to much time had passed. She’d need to relearn everything and that could take years.

  
“Kara, you haven’t even tried looking for one yet. You can always help in the market or at the city center.”

  
“That’s not what I want to do.” Why did everything have to be so complicated. She missed the little things, like Netflix and crashing on her couch after a long day out. Missed digging into the heart of the story.

  
“I think you need to relax.” Alura pointed to the corner of the room. “Open the packages from your friends.”

  
“Why, so I can see what I chose to forget.” This isn’t at all what she expected when she came here. She had never felt so isolated before in her life. “They need help, mom. I have to help them. What about the library? Surely, there is something there that can help.” Kara turned to leave the room when her mom’s voice stopped her.

  
“The council will never allow you to give them information from our library. There are sacred Krypotian texts in there.”

  
Kara groaned and spun on the ball of her foot toward her mom. “So, you expect me to do nothing. How can you even ask that of me? You know how much they mean to me. If something happens to them that I could have prevented, I will never forgive myself, and I will hate everyone on that council because of it.”

  
“Open the packages from your friends, then you can go to your father’s lab and try to figure out a way to help them from there. Honey, we can’t allow that being to make it into the city. This is your first priority. This is your home.” Alura was almost out the door when she spoke again, with her back to Kara. “You never did answer why you haven’t visited earth.”

  
Kara watched her go and breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind her. She loved her mom, but she just didn’t understand. Alex needed her, and she had been so mad when Kara had turned down her offer to come and help.

She knew what everyone thought of her. How could she not. Lena hadn’t held anything back and she had deserved it, but it had still stung. Knowing that Lena was willing to try again felt like a miracle, but they couldn’t do that on different galaxies.

  
She’d made a mess of things. And she wasn’t sure, at this point, if any of them would even care if she came back. Eliza especially. She loved her mom, but she also loved Eliza and she hadn’t realized how hard it would be not to talk to her.

The reason she avoided talking with everyone is because she missed them. She would have loved to go paint-balling with them or all the other cool activates Alex always told her about. Everyone was growing closer and Kara was on the outside looking in. It wasn’t a good feeling and she couldn’t seem to shake herself out of this funk.

She also knew she wouldn’t have an apartment to go back to. She’d let it go. Her little piece of the world was someone else’s home now.

  
She’d tried to fit in here, but she’d missed so much. She would never understand their struggle, just like they would never understand the life she had given up on Earth. She missed saving people and her family, but she especially missed flying. It always made her feel free, and right now she just felt trapped.

  
She eyed the boxes and grabbed a knife to open the pod. A large, open here, sign had been painted on the side of the pod and she could tell it was in Lena’s handwriting.

The entire exterior of the pod contained little pieces of Lena and Winn. From scribbled words to little drawings. She, especially loved the little house of El symbol on the front of the pod. She was scared to see what everyone had sent. Scared to see what everyone thought of her. It did fill her with a bit of hope that the pod was so big. Bigger than she’d expected.

  
After taking a deep breath, she pushed the knife into the slot and took a step back when the pod made a hissing sound, releasing the air, then the roof was retracting, and she peeked in. There were eight boxes nestled inside. Each was labeled with the sender’s name.

She picked each one up and set them on the bed. Some were heavier than others. She would open Alex’s last and grabbed Lena’s to get it over with. It was the heaviest, so Kara suspected books. She’d made such a mess of things with Lena and there was a small part of her that thought it would be filled with rocks.

  
When the knife dug into the tape and she pulled back the flops of the box, her heart almost stopped when she spied the small bag nestled on top of a few wrapped gifts.

Faster than she could blink she had opened the bag and stuffed a pot sticker into her mouth. The flavors exploded in her mouth, then she paused mid chew and scrambled up. If they had found a way to preserve food what had the others sent. She quickly opened all the boxes.

  
Winn’s had donuts, James pizza, Cat and Carters held cupcakes. Alex’s box had a bag of sticky buns and J’onns had two bags of Oreo’s. The box that was from everyone at the DEO held an assortment of cookies and chocolates. Tears welled in her eyes when she lifted a chocolate pecan pie out of Eliza’s box.

The sudden revelation of what a mistake she had made slammed into her with such force that she slumped on the bed.

She knew why she didn’t go back. Because once she stepped foot on Earth, she knew she would never come back to Argo City. The only thing keeping her here was her mom. Argo City wasn’t her home. National City was. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that finale, y’all? I enjoyed it for the most part and hope they can get back to what made the show so special next season. 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter but I will make up for that in the next one. 
> 
> Also, the next few chapters will most likely be told from Alex, Lena, and Kara’s POV. I’m still hoping to wrap this up at 40,000 words, but I’m not sure. We’ll see.
> 
> This was written rather quickly and I read over it a couple of times but I still might have missed something.

Lena hunched over their latest proto type and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She looked up when Winn made a noise. “Need something?” They had worked well together, and Lena hoped to wrangle him into helping her out at L-corp. She didn’t think it would be a difficult thing to do.

  
He pointed to his forehead than hers. “You have a little grease.”

  
“It won’t kill me.” They’d been working on the proto type for the last few days. She hated how slow the process was going but she finally felt like they had something to work with. “This might be it.”

  
Winn walked around the table to stand beside her. “I think so. It’s just…” he ran his fingers through his hair. “Once we get him inside the box, what then? It won’t contain him forever.”

  
She scrunched her nose up. “I know,” she said, biting her lip. Then it was as if a light bulb went off and she grabbed his arm. “What about the shield around Argo City. If he can’t get in, it stands to reason that he wouldn’t be able to get out.” She didn’t know why they hadn’t thought of it sooner, probably because they were all running on fumes. It seemed like such a simple solution now. 

  
Winn snapped his fingers, ran around the table, and came back with a few sheets of paper. “I’ve been doing some calculations.”

  
They studied the papers for the next hour before they both realized they wouldn’t be able to do it without Kara’s help and she wasn’t answering her phone. Lena didn’t like feeling incompetent.

She blew out a breath and ripped her glasses off. She hadn’t bothered to put her contacts in for the last few days because what was the use when she was going to be stuck at the DEO. She was wearing down, but there was no way they could give up. The fifth-dimension being, Winn had named Larry, had already killed four more people and Alex was beside herself. Lena tired to comfort her, but she was stubborn and hurting.

  
“We can’t do this, can we?” Winn hung his head.

  
“If we had time, yes, but we don’t. We need help.”

  
They stared at each other than Winn’s eyes widened.

  
“What?” Lena asked.

  
“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner. Cisco,” Winn said. “The people from Earth One I was telling you about.”

  
“Yes. Can you call them?”

  
“You bet.”

  
“Okay.” Lena slipped her glasses back on. Now they may be able to get somewhere. A spark of hope started to settle within her. “You call them and I’m going to go check on Alex.”

  
“Good luck.”

  
“You, too.”

  
Lena didn’t bother to go and clean herself up, if anybody was bothered by a little dirt than that was their problem. She spotted Susan and made a beeline for her. “Susan, have you seen Alex?”

  
She smiled sadly “She’s in the training room. Been there for the last hour.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Lena took a deep breath and headed in that direction. She knew it wasn’t always going to be roses with Alex, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what to do to help her. She’d been present and not pushy and so far, that had worked, but it hurt her to see Alex so torn up about everything.

She nodded at the guard by the door, swiped her keycard and walked in. She settled back against the wall and observed Alex who was pummeling a punching bag. Her top was stained with sweat and she looked exhausted. With each grunt and swear word out of her mouth, Lena waited.

  
Lena stepped forward when Alex’s punches slowed, and she rested her head against the punching bag. As soon as Lena wrapped her arms around Alex, she let go and slid to the floor taking Lena with her. “Shh. I’ve got you.” She rested her chin on top of Alex’s head as the other woman clung to her. Even as Alex’s tears soaked into her shirt, Lena waited.

  
“I…”

  
“Slow your breaths, darling. That’s good. Again.” Lena kissed the top of her head and wiped the sweaty hair out of Alex’s eyes, then rested their foreheads together.

  
“I couldn’t save them. I tried. We’ve all tried. It’s never enough. I’m never enough.”

  
Lena sucked in a breath. “We have all tried and you’re enough for me. You’ll always be enough. Hurting doesn’t make you less, Alex.”

  
“They were my responsibility.”

  
“Oh, love. You take on too much. This is no one’s fault. Not even Kara’s. We can’t do everything or be everywhere.” She cupped Alex’s cheeks, and her heart broke at her red rimmed eyes. “You saved four people yesterday and have a wound on your side to prove it. Sweetheart, this isn’t your fault. I want to save them, too. So, does Winn and everyone else here. But, everyone knew what they were getting into when they took this job.”

  
“Lena, you don’t understand.” Alex struggled to get up, but Lena tightened her hold, and Alex settled down.

  
“I understand more than you think. I want to save everyone too.” She lightly kissed Alex’s lips. “You can’t keep running yourself into the ground. Please. Please, don’t do this to yourself. I hurt for you.” Lena gulped back tears and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck pulling her into an embrace. “I love you, Alex. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I know you take everything on your shoulders, but please let me carry some of your load. You don’t have to do this alone. I’m here and if I have anything to do with it, I will always be here. We’re in this together. Let me help. Let me in because I’m not going anywhere.”

  
Alex grabbed fistfuls of Lena’s shirt. “I’m trying. I want this to work so bad. I want a future with you.”

  
“Seeing you like this isn’t scaring me off. It’s only making me want to stay.” Lena kept rubbing Alex’s back when Alex loosened her hold on Lena’s shirt.

They stayed like that for another few minutes when Winn stuck his head in the door. Lena smiled up at him when he hesitated at the door. Lena waved him in knowing Alex wouldn’t care if he saw here this way.

  
“They will be here in thirty minutes.”

  
Alex lifted her head up. “They who?” Alex sniffled. 

  
Winn walked into the room, plopped down on the floor next to them, and handed Alex some Kleenexes. “Lena and I can’t finish Larry’s box without some help. I called Earth one. Barry, and Cisco are on their way. The others are tied up with something, but if we still need them in a few days, they’ll be here.”

  
Alex blew her nose. “Good.” She made to get up, but Winn stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“We’ve got a bit of time. Lay down with me.” Winn laid down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Alex only hesitated for a moment before joining him.

  
Lena smiled and curled into Alex’s side when she held her arm open for her.

  
“I love you both,” Alex said. “You’ve both put up with my mood swings these last few days so thanks. I’m lucky to have you both in my life.”

  
“We love you too, Alex,” Lena said, kissing her on the cheek.

  
“True, we do love you,” Winn said. “But, to make up for your moodiness you could let me borrow your Ducati.”

  
“I haven’t been that moody.”

  
They would take these next few minutes for themselves, but Lena knew, they were far from being finished. She also wished Kara was here, but for her and for everyone else, she hoped that they could solve this on their own.

She knew this wasn’t Kara’s fault, and she knew deep down Alex knew that too. But there was no guarantee that even with Kara here she would have been able to solve it faster. They needed to do this without her, to show themselves that they could and when Kara got back they would welcome her with open arms. But for now, her focus could only be on two things and she was holding one of them in her arms. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Between work and trying to finish my next original romance I had to push this update back. I’m thinking, maybe, for or five more chapters plus an epilogue.

Alex crossed her arms as she listened to Lena, Winn, and Cisco’s plan. It had been a long three days since her breakdown with Lena in the training room.

She had hoped they would be quicker about their solution, but she knew they weren’t holding up the process by choice. Especially, Lena. Alex could see the toll this was taking on her and vowed to make sure she suffocated Lena in attention after this was all over. No matter how much Lena pretended to hate it.

Kara had called once and talked with Winn and Lena about the force shield, and Alex had been disappointed she’d missed her, but was out patrolling with James at the time.

Five more people were dead, including two agents. Alex knew they were doing everything they could, but it still stung that it wasn’t enough, and Lena understood that. Lena understood a lot of things about her.

Even with Alex keeping everything buried, Lena still found a way to make her feel loved and valid. Maggie had also done that. Alex wasn’t sure what she’d done in this life to be loved by two amazing women, but she was thankful all the same.

“So, that’s the plan,” Cisco said.

Even though Lena was wearing down she was still beautiful. Alex took a moment to admire her strength and unwavering belief to find a solution to their situation. Alex had to admit, L-corp Lena was fierce and was always put together, but DEO Lena, in her issued sweatpants and t-shirt, with her hair up in a bun and glasses on took her breath away.

Lena tilted her head. “Alex.”

Alex ignored the smirk J’onn threw in her direction. He had been distant since Kara left, but he was finally starting to become his old self. “Sounds good, but let’s go over it one more time.”

“Okay,” Winn said and pointed to the device.

“It’s quite simple,” Lena said, taking over. “We need him within twenty feet of it.”

“Then,” Cisco said, jumping in. “You push this button.” It was a large yellow button on the side of the device. It was hard to miss.

Winn scooted around Cisco. “It will suck him in and clamp shut.”

“This is the cool part.” Lena picked up a small circular device about the thickness of an iPhone. “Then someone plops this on top and activates it.”

“Boom!” Winn said. “It will encase the box in a forcefield. To never be seen again.”

Cisco nodded along with Lena.

“While that is simple,” J’onn said. “How do we get him to it?”

“Leave that to us,” Alex said, pointing at herself, James, then Barry. “We’ll get it done.”

“How?” J’onn stared at her.

“With a little help from Supergirl, of course.” They all stared blankly at her. “Look,” Alex said. “He wants Supergirl. If I were to lure him to an isolated area and promise him Supergirl he’ll come. Then J’onn you fly in as Kara.”

Lena frowned at him. “He’ll know the difference.”

“He will,” Alex agreed, “He only needs to be distracted for a split second and in that time, Barry can speed in and activate the device. Once he’s imprisoned, Barry can run in again and plop the device on it.”

“I can do that,” Barry said. “It’s the simplest solution.”

“You’re counting on a lot of what if’s, Alex,” J’onn said.

“We don’t have any other choice, J’onn. He can’t keep wreaking havoc on the city.”

“And if it doesn’t work,” Jonn said.

“She’s right,” Lena said. “We don’t have a choice. We’ve been working on this one for a week. It’s all we’ve got. There isn’t another plan. I don’t like the thought of failing, but we have to try.”

“All right,” J’onn said.

“Okay. So, me James and Barry, plus a team of agents will secure the area, while Cisco waits in the wings if we need any help. J’onn will appear as Supergirl. Winn and Lena will monitor the situation from here.”

“No,” Winn and Lena said at the same time.

“Yes.”

“Alex,” Lena said. “Winn and I will have to be closer to monitor everyone.”

“We already planned to be in the van when the time comes. We’ll be safe,” Winn said.

Alex stood her ground. “No.” there was no way she was putting Lena or Winn in harms way. She loved them both, but they were not agents.

“Alex,” Lena said. “You can’t just tell us no. J’onn is the director and he’s already okayed it.”

Alex threw a glare in J’onns direction, then turned and walked off. She didn’t stop until she was in her office. This was not happening. She, of course, worried about Maggie, but Maggie was a trained police officer, and Lena wasn’t. She placed her hands on her desk and hung her head. She needed for Lena to be safe.

The last few months with Lena had been a whirlwind and she didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to her. This was unacceptable. She registered her door opening but kept her head hung, even when arms wrapped around her, and a head rested on her back.

“Love, we need to be there. I promise we will stay in the van. We’ll be safe. We have been working on his personal force shield for the last few months and I believe we have it perfected. We only have a few new ones made and I’ll leave it up to you who to give them too, because I don’t want anything happening to you either. I love you, Alex and I worry. Yes, I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, but there are so many variables at play.”

With one hand, Alex grabbed ahold of the arms wrapped around her. “I will always do my best to come back to you.”

“I know and that’s what matters. I know you don’t plan on getting yourself killed, but mark my words, if you do I will never forgive you.”

Alex chuckled, then raised up, turned around, and engulfed Lena in her arms. “Lena, I…” she swallowed. “In such a short amount of time I’ve come to depend on you. It’s amazing and scary at the same time.” Alex kissed her head. “Hell, for the last few weeks I’ve hardly spent any nights at my apartment. If anything happened to you.”

“Well, then, let’s both promise here and now that nothing is going to happen to us. You make me feel safe and loved. You mean the world to me.”

“Ditto.” Alex sighed. “I guess we need to confirm everything. I want to get it done as quickly as possible.”

“I suppose, but we have a few minutes.” Lena pulled back and cupped Alex’s cheeks. “I do love you.”

“I love you, too.” Alex leaned forward. The kiss was slow and sweet. “Let’s join the others. The faster we get this done, the faster we can seclude ourselves in bed and open our Christmas presents.” Alex stilled when Lena stepped away from her and started pacing. “Lena.”

“Okay.” Lena wiped her hands on her pants. “Wait here.” She came back a few minutes later with her purse. Alex leaned back against her desk and watched as she dug in it then pulled out a small candy cane wrapped package. If she wasn’t mistaken it was the same gift that Lena had slipped within the branches of the tree when they first put it up. “I love you.” Lena nervously handed over the package.

Alex took it from her and looked from the gift to Lena. “You sure you want me to open it now?”

“Yes.”

Alex loved gifts but had to keep herself from freaking out from the way Lena was acting. The box was only about the size of a credit card and not much thicker. When Alex had first seen it in the tree she figured it was just a gift card, but this felt like something much more than that.

She untied the red ribbon and laid it on her desk. She could feel Lena’s eyes on her but kept hers glued to the box. With steady fingers she lifted off the top of the box and was meet with tissue paper. Her eyes widened, and she sucked in a breath when she saw what was tucked into the paper. A key. “Lena.”

Lena stepped forward and plucked the key from the box. “I know it’s soon, but it feels right. Alex, will you move in with me?”

Wordlessly, Alex swept Lena into her arms. “Yes.” She peppered her face with kisses. “Yes.” The sound of Lena’s laughter helped put her at ease and drowned a bit of her apprehensive about the upcoming operation. “Yes.” She lowered Lena to the ground. “You realize there’s no take backs, right. You’re stuck with me now.” The smile on her face blossomed when Lena’s did.

“I think,” Lena said, running her hands up Alex’s chest. “I can live with that.”

That cheeky and confident grin of Lena’s was going to be her undoing, but Alex wouldn’t have it any other way.

*********************************

Lena hummed and adjusted the cap that Alex had handed her when they went their separate ways. It was a standard black DEO issue, but Alex told her she had become part of the DEO family over the past week, so she should look like one. That coupled with her black fatigues and personal shield that was affixed to her belt made Lena feel ten time more badass then she was. Though, Winn would tell her they were just as relevant as those fighting, and she knew that, but it was nice to be included as part of the team.

“What has you so lost in thoughts, L.L.?” Winn asked, leaning back in his chair.

She hated the nickname when he’d first given it to her but like everything else with the Superfriends, it had grown on her.

“I was just thinking about being part of the team.”

“It’s cool right? I know you’ll never be a fully-fledged DEO agent, of your own choosing, but it’s been nice to work with you the past week. Even though it’s been hectic.”

“It has. And just because I won’t be working at the DEO, I don’t see why you can’t come to L-Corp and help me out.” It only took a moment for Winn to comprehend what she was saying.

“I would love to. We have this kind of sixth sense about each other. It’s nice working with someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“It is nice,” Lena said, picking up her cup and taking a sip of her coffee.

“And might I say, that you’re looking fetching in your DEO dreads, Lena,” Winn said, winking at her. Lena knew it was all in fun, but cringed when Alex spoke through the comm.

“Schott.” Alex’s voice carried throughout the van. “Are you hitting on my girlfriend?”

Winn sunk back in his seat. “No.”

“I didn’t think so,” Alex said.

“We don’t see anything on the monitors,” Lena said, “But what are your feeling?”

“I think he’s just biding his time,” Alex said.

“It is a nice day, though,” Barry’s voice came over the comm.

“It sure is,” Cisco agreed. “The breeze feels good.”

“If you all are done talking about the weather, we have more important things to worry about,” J’onn said.

Lena kept her eyes glued to the monitors and couldn’t help but feel a moment of dread. What if, after everything they’d planned, it still went to shit.

“I know that face, Lena,” Winn said. “Don’t think like that. Everyone out there knows what they’re doing. And with Barry and Cisco helping, we can’t lose.”

“I don’t think we’re going to lose. I just hope everyone comes out unhurt.”

“I do to, L.L. I do to.”

Lena and Winn spent the next hour playing chess on Lena’s iPad with Lena coming out the victor every time.

As soon as Lena laid her iPad down, Winn set up in his seat and tapped his comm.

“I have incoming from the South. He’s moving at a very fast pace.”

Lena’s eyes were glued to the screen as Larry came into view. This was it. Everything they’d worked for. She only hoped they had calculated every variable.

“We see him,” Alex said.

Lena bit her lip and watched on the monitors as Alex walked into the street. She looked so confident and sure of herself that Lena couldn’t help but feel more assured herself.

She knew Barry, Cisco, and J’onn would be there at a moment’s notice if she needed help but that didn’t make her feel any better. She knew Alex threw herself into danger at a moment’s notice, but she could do without watching her do it.

“Oh, Agent Danvers,” Larry said. “We meet again.” He floated a few feet off the ground and a good twenty feet from Alex. Directly above the box that would contain him. Lena didn’t think that was a coincidence. “Tired of all the killing yet?”

Alex stayed composed. “I am. You wanted Supergirl?”

“I do.”

“Okay.” Alex pointed to the sky as J’onn flew into view.

“I know what you’re doing. That’s not Kara.” But as his eyes turned to J’onn that’s all the time they needed.

Lena waited with baited breath but didn’t even see Barry run into frame when Larry’s face jerked back to there’s and his body was being ripped down.

Lena stood and screamed as Larry threw his hand out, right before he was sucked into the box and Alex went flying.

Even with her force shied in effect, it was no use for Larry’s power and Alex landed hard on the top of a parked car, going limp.

A second later, Barry ran in and encased the box in the force shield.

Lena ran to the door and before Winn could blink she was running down the street to Alex.

She jerked to a stop when Cisco stopped in front of her and grabbed her arm before vibing. She didn’t even blink before she was standing in the middle of the DEO. “Why did you do that?”

“Because.” He turned her around and a moment later Barry came to a stop in front of the with a limp Alex in his arms.

“No. No. No.” Alex was so still.

“Where do I take her?” Barry said.

“Here,” Doctor Anderson said. “We’ll take her.”

Lena didn’t even have a moment to think before she was being lead to a chair outside the operating room and was being flanked by Winn and James. Barry and Cisco sat on the floor in front of them. Why did he only target Alex? She buried her head in her hands and wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she felt two arms wrap around her and before she could push them off a voice was whispering in her ear.

“I’ve got you,” Eliza said. “I’ve got you.”

“How are you here?”

“J’onn came and got me.” She cupped Lena’s tear-filled face. “Oh, sweetheart. We both know she’s a fighter. Our Alex is the strongest person I know.”

“She is.”

“Let’s hold onto that.” Eliza stood when James gave up his seat and sat on the floor by Barry and Cisco. She wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulders. Lena clung to her and stared into space.

It wasn’t until a while later that she realized Cat had taken Winn’s place and was holding her as well. She moved out of Eliza’s embrace and clung to Cat.

“Oh, Lena.” Cat kissed her head. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Not if she dies.” It was her one fear. Losing those she loved most.

“Alex is to stubborn to die.”

Lena hoped that was true but as she pulled back from Cat, she watched in slow motion as the doctor walked out of the room covered in Alex’s blood. She couldn’t read the look on her face and that scared her more than anything.

***********************************

Kara paced inside her room. Her bags were packed, and she was just waiting on word from Alex that she could come home. The council refused to allow her to leave until Larry was captured. It was frustrating on so many levels. She should be there, helping everyone. No matter how capable they are, she would have been able to help.

She hated feeling helpless.

Hated knowing she could help and couldn’t.

Two days ago, she’d set down with her mom and told her she was going back. Alura didn’t look surprised and told her she understood but that her place was on Argo. Kara knew that, but it still felt like being sucker punched when she heard it. She’d hoped her mom would at least come with her for a little while but understood her reasoning.

They’d spent almost a year getting to know each other and Kara wouldn’t trade that time for anything. But, she’d missed out on so much of everyone’s lives. She didn’t even have a place to live. She had loved that apartment. Hopefully, Alex would let her stay with her. If not, she could always slum it at the DEO until she found a place to live.

Then there was the problem with not having a job. Being a journalist was a dream come true, but she didn’t hold out any hope that she would get that job back. It wouldn’t be fair. After all, she was the one to throw it away. She wasn’t sure if there was anything else she wanted to do.

Then there was the problem of her treating everybody like the plague. James and Winn didn’t deserve to be treated so poorly and she wasn’t sure where she would start with gaining back Lena’s trust. It was scary going back home and knowing that she would have to start over with everyone.

Out of all of them, she’d treated Alex and Eliza the worst. She loved her mom, but Eliza had been there for longer than Alura had and Kara hated how she just threw all that away. She planned on spending some one on one time in Midvale with Eliza. Eliza may not have given birth to her, but she was her mother as much as Alura was.

“What’s that frown on your face for?”

Kara looked up when Alura walked in. “Just thinking about home and how much I’m going to have to grovel to get back in everyone’s good graces.”

“I think they will be more understanding then you think.” Alura pushed the hair out of Kara’s eyes. “They love you.”

“They do, but I’ve treated them all so poorly.” Kara looked at her mother who was about to say something when the device in her hands vibrated. Thank Rao. She’d been waiting on this call for days. But it wasn’t Alex’s face on the screen it was Eliza’s and Kara’s heart sunk. “What’s wrong?”

“Sweetheart, you need to come home.”

Kara’s heart quickened. She knew that look on her face. “Where’s Alex?”

“Kara.”

“No, Eliza. Where’s Alex?” She was trying hard to keep her tears at bay.

Eliza looked to something off screen. “They were able to capture Larry, but Alex was hurt in the process. She’s stable for now, but there was a lot of internal damage. She has a broken arm and a few cracked ribs, internal bleeding.” Eliza wiped her eyes. “There was so much damage. Collapsed lung.” She shook her head.

“That’s not all.” Kara tightened her hold on the tablet.

“She has a bit of swelling in her brain. They’ve relieved the pressure and now it’s a waiting game. They didn’t want to call you until we were sure that Larry was confined for good. The box and force shield he’s in is locked away in vault the three musketeers designed.” At Kara’s look she explained. “Lena, Winn, and Cisco.”

“Oh.” If Kara was there she would have known that. “I can come home?”

“Yes,” Eliza said. “I’m going to hand you off to J’onn. I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, too.”

“Kara,” J’onn said a moment later. “Are you ready?”

“I…”

“Kara,” J’onn said softly. “It’s all right. She’s stable and I’m sure everyone will be happy to see you. There are some changes so please understand you’ve been going for a while. People change. Lives change.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath.

“I have Cisco waiting at the portal for you. It’s open so all you have to do is walk through.”

She had hoped it would have been Winn. “I’m on my way.”

A moment later the screen went black.

Kara engulfed Alura. “I love you, mom, but Alex needs me.”

“Go. This isn’t the last time seeing me Kara. I’ll call and come visit. I promise.”

“I hope so.” Kara wiped her eyes, grabbed her four bags and headed down to her dad’s lab. She stood by while Alura activated the portal. With a final look at her mom, Kara walked through.

Once through, she dropped her bags on the floor and accepted the hug from Cisco and Barry. It took her a moment to realize all her powers were back and she finally felt like herself again. She quick changed out of her dress and into a pair of pants and a t-shirt then zeroed in on Alex’s heartbeat. It was steady but weak. “It’s good to see you both, but I really need to see Alex.”

“Of course,” Barry said leading them out of the room. Kara kept her gaze straight ahead but could feel everyone’s eyes on her. Her steps faltered in the hall leading to Alex when she saw everyone waiting. Cat, Carter, Winn, James, and Eliza. Eliza met her halfway and hugged her.

“It’s so good to see you,” Eliza said.

“It’s good to see everyone too, but I really need to see Alex.” She couldn’t ignore the looks everyone was throwing at her. “What?”

“Well,” James said. “Things have changed, Kara.”

“What do you mean?” What could have changed that much. She hadn’t even been gone a year.

“Look, Kara,” Winn said and fidgeted with his hands.

Kara frowned at them then concentrated on Alex once again and it only took a second for her to recognize another heartbeat in her room. A heartbeat she knew well. Kara walked around Eliza and got her first look inside the room. Alex laid on the bed with a bunch of tubes sticking out of her, but that’s not what held Kara’s attention. No, that was Lena, who was seated in a chair beside Alex with her arms resting on the bed, Alex’s hand clasped tightly in hers, and her face firmly on Alex’s.

“I should be in there,” Kara said.

“No,” Cat said. “We love you Kara and I’m sure Alex will be glad you’re here, but right now we’re all giving Lena the time she needs with Alex. She needs the confirmation that Alex is going to be all right and her face needs to be the first one Alex sees when she wakes up.”

This wasn’t what she had expected. Alex and Lena. Kara swallowed. “How long?”

“Well,” Cat said. “They’ve been falling in love for a while, but they’ve only been dating for around four months.”

“And everyone is okay with that?” Kara didn’t mean the question to come out so forceful, but she wasn’t sure how to feel. She loved them both, but it was a lot to take in.

“Kara,” James said. “We’re all more than okay with it. I’ve moved on as well. Lena and I are good friends and neither one of use wanted to lose that.”

“Yes,” Winn said, standing tall. “We’re all okay with it. Lena proved herself to us long before you left and she’s firmly with us now. We love her and won’t have anyone saying anything bad about her.” Carter nodded along.

The fierceness that Winn took up for Lena surprised her, but it shouldn’t have. Lena was good and she was glad everyone knew that. She glanced back in the room. She had missed so much. “I’m not upset. Just surprised.” She wanted to be there when Alex fell in love again. Why had she stayed away for so long? Why didn’t Alex tell her? “They’re happy?”

“Yes,” Eliza said.

“Okay.” Kara turned from Alex’s room and sat down beside Carter. “Okay.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all. I’m not sure where this chapter came from since it was not in my notes to write this but when I sat down to write this is what came out. I’m calling it a bonus chapter.

Lena kissed Alex’s hand and held it by her cheek. “Please wake up,” she whispered. All she had wanted for the last hour was to see Alex’s beautiful eyes or that crooked grin. It was a wasted wish.

She knew how severe Alex’s injuries were. But it wasn’t the internal injuries she was worried about. It was the head injury. She didn’t know what she would do if Alex woke up and didn’t remember her. Them falling in love. All their happy memories. It would be what finally broke her. She was sure of it.

  
With her free hand she moved the hair out of her eyes. A bruise marred the right side of her face and her eye was almost swollen shut. On one hand she wanted her to wake and on the other she wanted her to rest and heal. That’s what her body needed right now. Even if it wasn’t what Lena needed.

  
As time ticked away, she knew the others wanted to see Alex also, and Lena couldn’t help it. She wanted to be selfish. She wanted Alex all to herself. Kara hadn’t announced herself, but Lena had seen in one of the monitors when Kara had joined the others.

She didn’t want her here. Taking her time away from Alex. It was a silly fear, but she didn’t want Kara to shake what everyone had built together. This was there’s and she wasn’t ready to share it yet. Being forced to, wasn’t a feeling she was used to.

  
When all this was over, and Alex was ready to come home she would take as much time off work as possible to take care of her. There was plenty of work she could do from home and what she couldn’t she would reassign. No one was more important than Alex in her life. No one. Cat, Carter, and the Superfriends would always have a priority in her life, but they weren’t _the_ priority.

  
Before Alex, Lena could never see herself settling down and starting a family, but every day she spent with her only had Lena more excited for the future. She wanted it all and she wanted it with Alex. Were they moving fast. Yes, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

  
She ran the tips of her fingers along Alex’s unmarred cheek, then leaned forward and placed a kiss where her fingers were. “I love you. Take all the time you need to rest and heal, but you better come back to me. I won’t accept anything else. I will take you any way I can get you.”

The doctor had come in earlier and informed everyone that Alex had a bit of swelling in two places on her spine. Lena had saw the x-rays. If Alex happened to become paralyzed that wouldn’t change how Lena felt about her. No, Lena would stay by her side and help Alex through whatever was necessary.

  
And she would put the full force of L-Corp behind finding a solution to any issue that would come up with Alex’s health. Or, Cat had already commented that they would use all their pull to bring any doctor or specialist they needed to in to take care of Alex.

  
“I want you to rest, but as an incentive, I’ve been thinking about something you said on one of our first dates. I wouldn’t be opposed to adding a new member to our family. I’ve been looking at different shelters and could see us becoming pet parents. Whether that would be a cat or dog I’m not sure yet. Or something else entirely. We can go together and let one of them choose us. It will be great.” Lena scooted her chair back and leaned forward, resting her head on the bed.

She didn’t know how long she had been crying when the door opened. She kept her head down even when someone sat down across from her.

  
“Even being beat to hell, she still looks like she can jump out of bed and defend us at a moments notice.”

  
Lena chuckled then raised her head. “I do believe if any of us was in real danger she would.”

  
Cat laid her hand on Alex’s waist and they both soaked up the silence. “How are you really feeling?”

  
“Drained, scared, relieved, scared.” She clasped Cat’s hand. “The force shield took quite a bit of the impact. If she hadn’t been wearing it, she would be dead right now. I would have watched her die.”

  
Cat squeezed her hand. “But she’s not. She’s alive and healing.”

  
Lena stood abruptly and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table beside Alex’s bed. She downed the first one then poured another and sat back down, fiddling with the cup in her hands. “I’m most worried about the brain injury. It’s not good, Cat. It’s not good.” She frowned into her water. “If the swelling doesn’t go down in the next day or so, I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

  
“What’s going to happen is we will all be here by your side. Now,” Cat stood and came around the bed pulling Lena into a hug. “I’m going to send Eliza in.”

  
“I’ve been really selfish.”

  
“We all understand. She agreed with us that you needed time alone with her.”

  
“Thank you for always being a shoulder for me.”

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Cat kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. A few minutes later the door opened, and Eliza walked in followed by Kara.

  
Lena didn’t say anything just turned back to Alex and picked up her hand. Eliza sat down across from her and Kara took up the spot at the foot of the bed. Lena didn’t care what anyone said, she was not leaving Alex’s bedside.

  
“Sweetie, we can stay with her if you want to take a shower and change clothes. Maybe get a bite to eat.”

  
“No. I’m staying.”

  
“Okay.” Eliza scooted her chair closer to the bed and covered Lena and Alex’s hand with her own. Lena stared at Alex’s face not realizing she was crying. She didn’t even flinch when Eliza stood and came around the bed, then slipped her arms around Lena’s neck. “She’s so strong, Lena. We’re not giving up on her.”

  
“Never.”

  
“And she loves you so much. Besides,” Eliza chuckled. “We haven’t even opened our Christmas presents yet. I know Alex has been eager to open the small present that you stuck in your tree.”

  
Lena sniffled and looked at Kara when she sat down in Eliza’s seat. Face zeroed in on Alex. Lena took a sip of her water then turned to Eliza when she pulled up a chair beside her.

  
“I let her open that present yesterday.”

  
“I’m sure she was excited to get it.”

  
“It was a key. I asked her to move in with me.”

  
“Just now,” Eliza said, surprised “I thought you two already lived together.”

  
“You would think so as much time as she spends there, but no. She said yes, by the way.” Lena handed Eliza the glass then took her glasses off wiping her eyes. “I’ve never been this happy and just the thought of it being ripped away, isn’t…” she gulped.

  
“Lena, we’re not going to let that happen. I’m not giving up on Alex and neither should you.”

  
“I would never bet on anyone else, but we can only do so much. But I will take her any way I can get her. I’m most worried about the head injury but I know Alex would be more worried about the spinal injury.”

  
“The swelling on her spine is going down. I don’t see any permanent damage.”

  
It was the first thing Kara had said since entering the room.

  
“But there is still inflammation and swelling in her brain. That hasn’t changed much. Not from the x-rays and tests I looked at.” Kara never took her eyes off Alex.

  
Lena nodded and turned back to Alex. “We have your Christmas presents at my house.”

  
“Don’t you mean our house?”

  
Lena turned and meet Kara’s eyes. “Yes, I guess I do.” They both turned back to Alex at the same time. It was her and Alex’s house now. Well, at least officially. In reality it had been their home for a while.

Lena knew Alex would want Kara here but it was awkward. Lena had expected it to be though. Since Kara wasn’t screaming and ordering her out she supposed she at least would tolerate their relationship. As if reading her mind Kara spoke up.

  
“I’ve missed so much. I wanted to be here when Alex meet someone and fell in again. I wanted to experience her joy and happiness. Just as she would do with me. I don’t hate the idea of you two together. I can see how much you care about her, Lena. I see that. Winn should me tons of pictures on his phone. It was nice seeing you two fall in love in pictures but I wished I would have been here to see it and to see Winn and James fumbling over the women they like. Cat’s dating. I didn’t see that coming.”

  
“He’s nice.”

  
“That’s what Carter said. I hope.” Kara licked her lips. “I hope you’re still okay with us becoming friends again. I know I’ve messed up. I know that, but you were my best friend and I would like to get that back. If that’s something you want as well? I know it won’t be easy, but I’m willing to put in the time if you are. And I can’t wait to see Alex tripping over her words when she’s around you. She looked so happy in the pictures with the both of you. I can’t wait to see that in real time.”

  
Was she willing to put in the time? They used to be so close and she knew they would never have that type of relationship again, but maybe they could get something close to it. This time she wouldn’t only be getting to know Kara Danvers but also Kara Zor-El.

Lena took a deep breath. All she really wanted was for Alex to wake up and for life to go on and Kara was a part of that life. There was no denying that and she didn’t want to. She missed her friend. She missed going to brunch and having Kara send her cat videos throughout her day.

  
Kara fiddled with the blanket on Alex’s bed. “I…”

  
Lena held her hand up to Kara making a decision. She didn’t want to hold a grudge. She just wanted to move on and that would take a first step. A step she was willing to take. Alex had opened her heart and mind and she wasn’t about to backslide now.

“I’m Lena Luthor.”

  
Kara smiled and clasped Lena’s hand. “I’m Kara Zor-El.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all we are coming to the end of this tale and I’m so glad everyone has enjoyed it. 
> 
> I’ve said it before but I’m not good at replying to comments but I appreciate every one, along with the kudos. 
> 
> This was a spur of the moment story and I’m glad it’s flowed as well as it has. 
> 
> This chapter was written quickly so I hope I’ve caught everything.

Lena rested her head against the showerwall and relaxed as the hot water beat down on her back. It had been a long week, and they weren’t looking at any change this week either. Or, at least, that’s what the doctor said. The swelling in Alex’s brain had finally went away two days ago, but Alex still hadn’t woken up and Lena had yet to leave her side. Lena had more confidence in Alex than in the doctors.

  
She knew her board members were getting antsy, but it wasn’t like she wasn’t doing any work at all, she was just doing it from Alex’s bedside. She’d be damned if Alex woke up and she wasn’t there. She needed to be there. It made her feel like she was doing something. If all she did all day was hold Alex’s hand and read to her.

She’d foolishly let Kara pick the books and they were up to book three, The Prisoner of Azkaban.

  
The only good thing about all of this was that her and Kara were getting to know each other again. It was slow going but worth it. Even Lex’s notes on Krypton didn’t even scratch the surface. It was like a new world opening hearing Kara talk about her home. Her, Cat, and Kara had sat down to talk, and Kara agree to allow Cat-Co to do a special issue on Krypton. Kara had been excited, and Cat promised to do right by her home world.

  
Still, with each passing day and no change, a little of Lena’s hope started to fade. She knew Alex and knew she would do everything she could to get back to them. So, whatever it was that was keeping Alex asleep, Lena had to believe it was needed to help Alex heal. She could only count Alex’s breathes for so long before it drove her crazy.

  
The thought did enter her mind that it was to much. Loving Alex was to much. Ignoring the rest of her life was to much. But, as soon as those thoughts would crash into her mind she would push them aside. If loving Alex meant sitting by her bedside, day in and day out, then she would sit by her bedside.

Nothing was going to keep her away except for her daily shower, and the restroom. On some days she even had to be made to do those, but she knew if Alex woke up and Lena hadn’t taken care of herself, Alex would be disappointed in her. That’s why she pushed on.

  
It as a blessing that Kara was there. She had been so good about getting things for her from home and L-Corp and she could do it in a flash. She knew Kara was trying to make up for being away and Lena wouldn’t’ have called on her so much, because she didn’t want to take advantage of her, but in this insistence, it was warranted. Kara had even gone as far as flying to Paris for some of her favorite chocolates. It was the first time she’d really let herself enjoy something for a moment.

  
James and Winn had been invaluable, and Cisco and Barry had even visited the day before to check up on Alex. Cisco had even invited her and Alex for a visit when Alex was better. Lena had quickly taken him up on his offer.

  
Still, even with everyone trying to distract her nothing could distract from the fact that Alex wasn’t there. She missed the little things. Finding a note in her purse that Alex had snuck in or a text telling her that she was loved. Sitting on the couch and watching Alex mutter and correct things in the latest Science journal.

A hand at her back, a kiss on her cheek, a whisper in her ear. Alex’s arms holding her at night. Waking up and finding a note of the bed beside her because Alex was called into work and wanted her to know where she’d gone.

  
Before this she hadn’t realize how intertwined their lives were. It was scary, but exhilarating, and not something she ever wanted to lose. A little fear was worth all the good times. All the love.

  
Lena turned the water off, dried, then dressed in a pair of DEO issued sweatpants and one of Alex’s t-shirts. She’d had Kara bring it from home. She was just putting her socks and shoes on when the door opened, and Kara walked in. Even though, Kara had been out as Supergirl a few times, Lena fast realized that Kara had been wearing her regular clothes more than her super persona. She wasn’t sure it was intentional or not, and she wasn’t’ going to ask. If Kara wanted to bring it up she would.

  
Kara smiled. “I brought you something to eat.”

  
“Thank you.” If it wasn’t for her friends, she probably wouldn’t have eaten at all. Lena stood and after applying a minimal amount of make-up slipped her glasses on and followed Kara out of the room.

  
“I also stopped by L-Corp and brought you everything your assistant had for you.”

  
“You could have done that later, but thanks.”

  
Kara shrugged. “If you need anything all you have to do is ask.”

  
“Same goes for you.”

  
At the turn to Alex’s room Kara touched Lena’s arm and brought them both to a stop. “I thought that we could have lunch in the cafeteria today.”

  
She asked every day and every day Lena gave the same answer. “No.”

  
“Lena.”

  
“Kara, I appreciate everything you’ve done, but I won’t leave here.”

  
And Kara gave the same answer every day. “Okay.”

  
They continued walking. “Don’t you need to get our food?”

  
“It’s in Alex’s room. I had to ask, but I figured that would be your answer.”

  
They both settled down in their seats on either side of Alex’s bed. Lena with her salad and green smoothie and Kara with her three double cheeseburgers and two large fries.

  
After taking a sip of her smoothie Lena smiled and turned to Kara. “You know, I got Alex to drink one of these.”

  
Kara’s burger stopped halfway to her mouth and her eyes widened. “No.”

  
“Yep. We had been dating for a couple of months and after breakfast we stopped by the smoothie place on eighth and I dared her to try one.”

  
“Alex can never turn down a dare.” Kara nodded and took a giant bite of her burger.

  
“After a couple of sips Alex smiled but I could tell she was pushing herself to drink it. When she had a quarter of it drunk I took pity on her and sent her back inside to get something else. She came out with this peanut butter, banana monstrosity, but there was a smile on her face. I think it’s important to try new things with your partner and she did, but I didn’t want her to suffer through it. She swore that she enjoyed it a little bit, but I could tell she was lying.”

  
“It tasted like grass,” a voice croaked.

  
Lena’s head whipped around to Alex’s face, and she jumped up, salad forgotten. “Alex?” after a few beats Alex’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh my god.” Lena cupped Alex’s cheeks. “You scared us.” Alex tried to talk but Lena waved her off. “No. Save your voice. You’ve been through quite the ordeal, love.” Alex blinked. “Do you understand me. Blink once for no and twice for yes.” Lena’s heart was pounding when Alex blinked twice. “Good. Good.”

  
“Lena, please step out of the way so we can examine her,” the doctor said.

  
Kara must have gotten her. Lena hesitated but moved back when Alex blinked twice. She took a few steps backward only to stop when she hit a solid surface and relaxed when two arms wrapped around her.

  
“She’s so strong, Lena,” Kara said, holding her tight.

  
“I know.” Lena leaned back into Kara.

“She’s going to be okay.”

  
“You better believe it. Alex is the strongest person I know. She’s my hero.”

  
“She’s mine too.” Lena smiled when Eliza joined them. Eliza had been so steadfast in the face of Alex’s accident. She was everyone’s rock and Lena couldn’t have asked for someone better.

  
All three stayed back while the doctor asked questions and examined her. When the doctor turned and motioned for them outside, Lena felt a trundle of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. Instead of arguing she followed the other two out and held tightly to Kara’s hand. Thankful that no matter how hard she squeezed she wouldn’t damage her. “Just tell us.”

  
“She has a headache, but she answered every question correctly, only pausing on a couple. There seems to be no lingering loss of feeling in any of her extremities. Ladies, she’s going to be fine and I don’t say that lightly. I was worried when she didn’t wake up as soon as the swelling went down. We could still be looking at a bit of memory loss but, Lena she knows you and she are dating and she knows what month and year it is. She’s know how she was injured. We won’t know the extent of any memory lose until she fully wakes up. Which I’m guessing will be later today. We’re going to slowly wing her off some of her pain meds so she’s more lucid. Just keep her talking to a minimum. She can have some ice chips, but that’s all. “

  
Lena sagged in relief and was grateful for Kara’s strong presence when she kept her upright. “You’re sure? I want to know if something is wrong.”

  
“She has weeks of recovery ahead of her but I’m confident she’s going to be all right. If you need me just sent Supergirl to get me.”

  
“Okay,” Eliza said.

  
As if they were all one unit they entered the room. Lena stood back allowing Eliza and Kara to talk with her, but Eliza shook her head and dragged Lena up with them. Alex blinked at them and lifted her hand slightly off the bed. Lena went to grasp it, but Alex shook her off and with slow movements she signed I love you.

Lena bit back tears, and grasped Alex’s hand. “I love you, too. I love you, too.”

  
*********************************

Kara leaned back in her chair and watched the rise and fall of Alex’s chest. It had been four hours since she woke up and, thankfully, Lena had finally agreed to a nap after Alex had asked her to take care of herself. Currently, Lena was sleeping on the cot that had been brought in a week ago for this very purpose.

  
Two hours after Alex woke up the doctors had gone over her injuries and the game plan going forward. Her voice was still hoarse, but Alex was being Alex and, mostly, ignored the doctors when they told her not to talk. She had fallen asleep an hour ago.

  
Over the last week, Kara had tired to recount with her friends. She’d meet Alice and Valarie one evening and liked them. It was awkward but not unbearable. She’d yet to meet Bryan but she had dinner with Cat and Carter one night and it was smoother than she expected, even if her and Carter kept up the conversation.

  
She hadn’t wanted to take up the mantle of Supergirl so quickly but couldn’t ignore the many shouts for help. It felt like coming home. She, after months, finally felt like herself. This is who she was, and she didn’t want to change that. Talking with her mom a few times didn’t make her as sad as she thought she would be. Just knowing that her mom was there meant everything.

  
One thing she did miss was her apartment, but she knew she could make Alex’s apartment her own. A few days after she got back she packed up the rest of Alex’s things and moved them to Lena’s apartment and she moved her things into Alex’s old space. She’d yet to sleep there but she already had a ton of decorating ideas. She wasn’t sure how Alex would feel about it, but it was the last thing she wanted Alex worrying about it. Now, once she was discharged she could relax in her new home.

  
Kara shook her head and looked from Lena to Alex. Not in a million years would she have expected this. But, seeing them interact, even with Alex being nonverbal, told her all she needed to know. Over the past week Lena had been so devoted to her sister that even if she did have any reservations they vanished with seeing how much Lena loved her. It was a weight off her shoulders knowing how well taken care of Alex was.

  
And she loved that she could really talk with Lena now. She didn’t have to hide or hold anything back. It was such a good feeling and she was having a blast getting to know Lena again. There were no secrets and it felt purer somehow. Not as tainted.

  
“What has you thinking so hard.”

  
Kara raised her head and met Alex’s eyes. “Do you want an ice chip? “Alex scrunched her nose and frowned. “Alex, it’s all you can have. Don’t be that way.”

  
“I suppose.” Kara stood, helped Alex adjust, then held the cup so she could dig a piece out. After taking a piece and plopping it in her mouth she looked to Lena. “How…” she coughed. “How long has she been asleep.” She grimaced and adjusted her body.

  
“Let me help.” After a bit of grumbling Alex was comfortable. “Almost two hours. She was wore out.” Kara moved the hair out of Alex’s head then kissed her forehead. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

  
“Me to.”

  
Kara sat back down and held Alex’s hand. “Do you need any more pain medicine?”

  
Alex shook her head, then looked back to Lena. “I love her, Kara.”

  
“I know. It’s obvious.” Kara fiddled with her glasses. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“I wanted to tell you face to face.”

  
That Kara understood but she had missed out on so much. “Well, once your settled in at home I want to hear all about it. Everything.” Kara gestured with her hands. “Don’t leave anything out.”

  
“Everything?”

  
“Well, not everything.”

  
The bruise on the side of Alex’s face was a multitude of colors but the swelling around her eye was almost gone. “It was close, Alex. Too close.”

  
Alex sighed. “I know. When I was out I could hear everyone, but it was like I was underwater, and I couldn’t pull myself up.” She rolled her shoulder.” I kept swimming, but I never made it to the top. I fought so hard every time I heard her cry.” She coughed again, and Kara stood and gave her another ice chip.

  
“You shouldn’t talk so much.”

  
“You two okay?” Alex said, ignoring Kara’s words.

  
“We are. It’s been nice getting to know her again.”

  
“I’m glad.”

  
“Me too.”

  
“Is this a private party or can anyone join.”

  
Kara looked behind her and smiled when Cat walked in. Alex motioned for her to come closer. Cat sat her purse on the floor by Lena’s bed, then kissed her on the head before stepping up to Alex’s side and placing her hand on the cast that adorned her right arm.

  
“You look better than the last time I saw you,” Cat said.

  
“I knew you was coming by.”

  
“Now, there’s the Alex we all love.” Cat bit her lip. “You don’t realize how much someone means to you until they’re not there. I don’t appreciate you making me face my feelings, Alex.”

  
Alex reached across and held Cat’s hand. She licked her lips. “I love you, too.”

  
“There you go again.” Cat sniffed, then composed herself. “How are you really feeling and don’t lie to me? I’ll know.”

  
They stayed quiet waiting for Alex to speak. “Physically I’m hurting, but emotionally, I’ve never been more grateful for the pain. It means I’m alive.”

  
“Indeed, it does.”

  
“Here, Cat,” Kara said. “Sit here. I’ll take the seat next to Lena.”

  
“How chivalrous of you Kara,” Cat said, then set down in the chair Kara vacated. “How have you been?” She asked Kara.

  
“I wasn’t the one that almost died.”

  
“Don’t invalidate your feelings. How are you?”

  
“It’s been an adjustment, but I’m doing okay. It’s going to take a little while to get back into a groove, but I’ll get there. I’m just happy to be home. I stayed away to long.”

  
“You’re here now. That’s all that matters,” Alex said.

  
Cat hummed and squeezed Alex’s hand, but she was looking at Kara. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do?”

  
The one thing she wanted to do she wasn’t sure was even an option anymore. She’d just abandoned her job at Cat-Co and wasn’t sure any reputable business would hire her as a journalist. But, she had been looking into freelance while she sat with Alex. She just wasn’t sure how to get her foot in the door.

  
“I know that look. What is it Kara?” Cat said.

  
Cat knew her too well. She’d missed her. It was nice having her back. Kara knew she’d disappointed her and hoped to someday rectify that. “I’ve been looking into maybe freelance work. It’s not the same as being a journalist but I love to write and it’s an option.”

  
“It is.” Cat softened her tone. “You can’t come back to Cat-Co, but I’ll help you in any way I can, Kara. Any way. Just ask.”

  
“Thank you. I will.”

It was the last thing she expected, but she shouldn’t have. Cat had been nothing but friendly since she’d been back, if not a bit distant. And the affection she had for Alex and Lena was clear. She didn’t feel like the outcast she expected to, and she thanked Rao every night for that.

  
Her and Lena were on there way to good, but the distance between her, Winn, and James still felt impassable. She knew why there were leery, and she couldn’t blame them.

It would take time, but that was one thing she was willing to give. That had to count for something. At least she hoped it did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to Alex’s POV in the next chapter and some fluff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit of a time jump.

The next few weeks flew by. From doctor appointments, to therapy, Alex was glad that she mostly spent her days on the couch. For once she was glad for the slower pace and her pain pills. She prided herself on being a leader and for always being on the front line, but she wasn’t getting any younger and the toll of always being front and center wasn’t easy on her body.

  
She kept herself in top physical shape, but she wasn’t Supergirl. Being unconscious and hearing everything everyone was saying was a wake-up call. She loved her job, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that if she stayed front and center she would be jeopardizing her future with Lena.

  
When she was released to go back to work she was going to talk with J’onn about moving strictly to the labs and only go out in the field if it was absolutely necessary. She was extremely lucky not to have died. Everyone always says it’s an eerie feeling watching your life flash before your eyes, but Alex didn’t see her past flashing, she had seen her future vanish.

  
Listening to Lena talk about their future and what she wanted for them was what kept Alex going. She fought her way back and she wasn’t about to risk it again. She didn’t have to carry the safety of National City on her back, there were plenty of people to help with that and she would probably struggle with her choice, but it felt right, and she was excited to get back into the labs full-time.

  
Alex sighed and adjusted her leg on the couch, being mindful of her broken arm and straightened her blanket out. Before Lena had left for work she’d made sure Alex was settled on the couch with enough blankets and pillows to fill two bedrooms and plenty of snacks within arm’s reach. Along with her cell-phone, house phone, iPad, and laptop.

  
For the first few days Alex had been home, Lena hadn’t let her out of her sight and Alex understood, but she had still set Lena down and they’d had a long talk. There were tears and laughter, but they were both secure in their place in the relationship and the next day Lena had gone back to work full-time. Alex had hated it but knew Lena needed to get back into her routine. She had even gotten Lena to join her for therapy after Lena had started having nightmares. It was helping them both tremendously.

  
Her and Kara had started building their relationship back up, and the boys had stopped by a few times a week to check on her. Kara was supposed to be with her today, but had been called out on Supergirl duty, where she’d been most of the day.

  
Alex glanced at the clock and groaned when she realized Lena wouldn’t be home for another five hours. What was she supposed to do until then? There were only so many medical journals she could read and, though, she appreciated the prototypes Lena had left with her she was already bored of them.

What she needed was to get out of the condo but knew that wasn’t allowed because she was still recovering. Lena was strict when it came to following the doctor’s orders and Alex didn’t fight her because Lena’s peace of mind was important to her. This she could do for her, even if it was driving her mad.

  
Alex glared at the door when the bell rung until she realized it was probably the pizza she had ordered.

  
“Give me a minute.”

  
After fighting the blankets, she slowly stood, grabbed her cane, and walked, somewhat unsteady to the door. Her ribs protesting the entire way. A few deep breaths later, she unlocked the door and let it swing open as she stood off to the side, leaned against the wall.

  
“Jesus, Danvers,” Maggie said, stepping in and slipping her arm around Alex’s waist with one arm, while her other hand held the pizza Alex had ordered. Alex had asked, and Lena had agreed to put Maggie’s name on the approved list for the condo.

  
“I’m fine,” Alex insisted, but allowed Maggie to help her back to the couch and didn’t even protest when Maggie tucked the blanket around her legs. “Did I invite You?” she frowned. “Shit, that came out wrong.” She laid her head back on the couch. “I’m more forgetful than I used to be.” That had been something she had worried about. Since coming home her memory could be patchy at times, but the doctors assured her it should only be temporary. If not, Lena had assured her that was also fine. They would work through everything together.

  
“You didn’t forget. I saw Kara at a crime scene and she mentioned you were alone.” Maggie fidgeted in the chair across from the couch. “I should have called first.”

  
“No, it’s fine. I was bored.” Alex eyed the pizza then Maggie. “Could you get us a couple of plates. Lena insists on plates. That is, if you’re staying. I was just getting ready to surf the channels.”

  
“If you’re sure?”

  
“I am.” Alex directed her to the cabinet with the plates and forty minutes later the pizza was gone, and they were both engrossed in a Forged in Fire marathon.

  
“It will kill,” the both said at the same time and cracked up laughing. At the commercial break, Alex turned to Maggie who was on the opposite end of the couch. She had missed this. Missed her. There would always be a place in her heart for Maggie and she wanted to get there friendship back. “When I’m back on my feet what do you say about a beer and a game of pool at our favorite alien bar?”

  
Maggie turned from the tv to Alex and cocked her head. “I would really like that. I’ve missed this.” She pointed between them. “It was hard after we broke up.” She relaxed into the couch. “It took me a long time to let you go, Alex. For the longest time I wasn’t sure I had made the right decision, but I did.” She squeezed Alex’s foot. “I don’t want to be a mom and you do. It’s that simple. We wouldn’t have been happy if we had settled for each other. I have never loved another woman like I loved you, but I hope I can love another woman more.”

  
“I hope you find that too.”

  
“You did.”

  
Alex smiled. “Yes, I did. Our relationship was electric, but with Lena it feels…”

  
“She leaves you speechless.”

  
“Every single day, Maggie. Every single day.”

  
Maggie finished her beer. “I am really happy for you, Alex. I really am.”

  
“But.”

  
“No but. I’m glad you found someone who can give you everything you want.”

  
“I hope you find that also.”

  
“I do too.”

  
Alex finished off her soda and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table when Maggie snatched it from her hands and set it down. Alex rolled her eyes but was grateful. Any slight movement and her ribs protested. “Settling in okay at the precinct?”

  
Maggie nodded. “It’s been an easy transition. Honestly, I never should have left but I had to.”

  
“I get that.”

  
“I knew you would.” Maggie looked around the condo. “I didn’t expect this.” Maggie pointed around them. “I expected more.”

  
Alex chuckled and looked around. It was homier then she had expected, but Lena had an eye for decorating. “You mean like this?” Alex picked up her iPad and opened an app titled, home. “Rosy.”

  
“Yes, Mrs. Danvers.” A voice echoed around the room and Maggie’s eyes widened.

  
“How many times have I told you to call me Alex.”

  
“My apologies, Alex. Is there anything I can do for you?”

  
“Can you order a variety platter of cheesecake for me from Dawsons?”

  
“Of course. Will that be all?”

  
“It will be.”

  
“It is done,” Rosy said.

  
“What…Let me see,” Maggie said.

  
Alex scooted a little closer to Maggie and showed her the app. “Lena set it up months ago. The software is routed through the entire apartment. Rosy is pretty amazing.”

  
“I want one,” Maggie said in awe. “Does she also change the channels?”

  
“And turns the lights out, she can turn the shower on, checks the fridge.”

  
“How?”

  
“Rosy, do we have any vanilla yogurt left.”

  
After a beat. “You have three Yoplait yogurts, Alex”

  
“Thank you,” Alex said and shut down the app. “She’s actually been a life saver.”

  
Maggie sat back into the cushions. “I’m serious. I need that. though I probably couldn’t afford something that fancy.”

  
“You and me both. It’s still in it’s early stages and Lena is in the process of helping Winn install it in his house. Only on a smaller scale. They are also going to install it in Kara and James apartment’s,  on a trial basis. Cat’s set-up is like what we have here. Lena wants to work out all the bugs before she thinks about marketing it.”

  
“I want on the list.”

  
“I’ll let Lena know when she gets home.” Alex smiled. “Maggie you mean a lot to me and I’m really glad I ran into you that day at the Christmas fair.”

  
“Me too, Alex. Me too.”

  
“Now,” Alex said, settling back down and turned to the TV and Forged in Fire. “Let’s see what weapon these poor bastards have to make next. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks, there is only one more chapter to go. This is a short chapter from Kara's POV.

Kara flew high above National City on her nightly rounds. She'd left Alex a half hour ago and had been flying ever since. She'd missed this. Flying. For a time, she enjoyed not having to save anyone, but quickly realized that her powers were a gift and a part of her and she missed them and was glad to be back to her old self. 

Things were different, but not bad. She still had a way to go with making up for the way she treated everyone, especially Winn and James but she was trying. That’s all she could do. 

Her and Alex were getting on even footing and considering Alex couldn’t work and she was out of a job they had been spending a lot of time together. She loved her mom but she’d missed Alex fiercely. There was even talk of a paintball rematch and Kara was looking forward to that and just getting back into some sort of routine. 

There was still so much she had to do. But she had time.

Of its own accord her body took her to a familiar balcony and she slowed, then floated.

"Kara," Cat said. "What brings you by so late?"

"I don't want to intrude."

Cat tilted her head. "I'm alone tonight. Carter's with his father and Bryan is on a business trip." She pointed to the seat beside hers. "Sit down."

Kara hesitated for only a moment before gliding down and sitting. "Bryan, huh?"

"I have a feeling you didn’t come to talk about my dating life. Let me ease your mind. He's a good man and we're taking it slow. He has the Superfriends seal of approval, as well as Carters."

"He better treat you like the Queen you are." When he got back in town, Kara would check him out and make sure he was good enough for Cat. They may have lost touch, but Cat was very important to her. 

Cat smiled and turned her body toward Kara. "How are you settling in?"

"Okay." Kara fiddled with her cape.

"Kara," Cat warned.

"I..." Kara sighed. "It's been an adjustment. I like Alex's apartment...well, my apartment. It's not like my old place, but it has adequate lighting for my painting and there’s an alley nearby I can land in. My neighbors seem friendly."

"Nobody expects you to be the old you. You've had a lot thrown at you at once. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"That's easier said than done. I've treated everyone badly. I'm trying to make up for it." 

"Lena did mention that you two were getting on better."

"You two have gotten close." Kara stared up into the night sky. Everyone had gotten close in her absence and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous.

"Kara." Cat touched her arm. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't give it." At Cat’s raised eyebrow Kara hurried on. "Yes, Cat I would like that. I've missed our talks."

"I have as well." Cat took a deep breath. "I think it was a good thing that you left. You got to experience your old life. Reconnect with your heritage. It was also good for everyone you left behind. It's not good to rely on one person. All of the Superfriends needed to connect on their own without you. You being back isn't going to disrupt that balance, we won't allow it, but, of course, we want you to be a part of it. Kara, you will always be the heart of everyone, but at the same time it's healthy that everyone has formed their own bonds. Sometimes we have to dive. Some days it works and other's it doesn’t. Could you have gone about everything differently, yes, and I know that you know that. I'm not going to hold your choices against you, but Winn and James are different. You're on the right path with Lena. Did your actions cause damage, yes, but it's not to late and you shouldn't feel guilty for going? You made the right decision."

Kara leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. Cat was right. "I don't want to lose touch with you again." She shook her head. "Sometimes it feels like I’m on a different earth." At Cat's look she went on. "Don't worry I checked. I'm at the right place. At first, I enjoyed not being Supergirl. Not hearing the constant chatter. Just being me."

"But were you really, just being you?"

"No. I quickly learned that. Having powers. Saving people. Being Kara Danvers. That's who I am and I don't want to be anyone else."

"Nobody wants you to be anyone else either. Maybe you with less cardigans."

Kara leaned back and the both enjoyed the night air. "Can we get lunch sometime?"

"I would like that, Kara."

"It's strange. After everything. Being here with you feels right. You always did know how to draw me back down to earth."

"It's a gift." Cat picked up her glass and took a sip. "You can stop by anytime you want."

"I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Kara, Bryan and I don't live together and, like I said, we're taking it slow. He doesn't stay over on nights when Carter is here. You're welcome to stop by when he's not and when he is just text and come by as Kara. He knows how important my relationships are with all of you and besides, I wouldn't let any man or woman come between that."

"Good. That's good. Thank you." She took a deep breath. "Alex and Lena."

"Not a fan."

Kara cringed at the edge in Cats words. "It just came as a surprise. They look good together and they're happy. Alex is over the moon and just looking at them looking at each other there is no doubt. I'm happy for them. I bet it was something to see them fall in love." She wished she could have been here. 

"They're both hard headed and we never thought the would get together. When I say we, I mean Winn and me. It was a relief when it happened. They love you, Kara, but if you even dare to break them up. Well, I would destroy you," Cat deadpanned.

Kara faltered but one look at Cat's face knew she was telling the truth and seeing how passionate she was about her sister and Lena made her happy. In the blink of an eye she had her arms around Cat and hugged her. "I'm glad they both have such a fierce ally in their corner."

Cat relaxed and returned the hug. "I'm in your corner too. We all are."

With a final squeeze Kara let go and settled in her seat. "Thank you, Cat."

"You're welcome. Now," Cat turned and stretched her legs out on her chair. "Let's enjoy this beautiful night because tomorrow we're going to find you a job."

"We are?"

"Yes."

Kara smiled. "I'm in your corner to."

"I know."

Things weren't what they used to be but they were getting better and that's all she could ask for. Being back on earth had been an adjustment but nothing she couldn't handle. Not with Cat and everyone else in her corner. Each new day was the start to the rest of her life and she was so glad to be spending it on earth. Her home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main story but I wouldn't be opposed to adding some one-shots to this universe if anyone is interested. I have a few idea (they still haven't gotten a pet), and would be willing to take some prompts into consideration. If you have any prompt ideas just leave them in the comments. I will eventually get to them. I have a few stories I have to update though. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone that has read, commented, and given kudos to this story.

By the time Lena left L-Corp it was nearing nine p.m. and Jess had finally kicked her out. She hadn't t meant to be gone all day, but there was still so much to do. She didn't regret a second she spent taking care of Alex, but it had come at the cost of work backing up at L-Corp. At five she'd called Alex to check in with her and at the news that Kara had stopped by, Lena had lost herself in work.

Lena sighed and leaned against the elevator. She loved Alex and trusted her but at the news that Maggie had stopped by there was a twinge of jealousy. It was something she was working on in therapy, which had been the best decision she'd made since saying yes to Alex. 

The nightmares had only gotten more intense when Alex had come home from the hospital and she'd spent many of nights just sitting up in bed and watching her sleep. The rise and fall of Alex's chest was the only thing that had kept her from having a panic attack. She hadn't wanted to burden Alex, but one night Alex had woken up and Lena couldn't deny that there wasn't something wrong. They'd talked and within a few hours, Lena had been sleeping peacefully in Alex's arms.

One of the things she loved about Alex and their relationship was that no matter what disagreement they had or no matter how hard things got she knew Alex would be there. That there wasn't anything that she could say that would push Alex away. It hadn't been like that in her previous relationships and it was refreshing. Something she didn't want to ever lose.

It was too early for marriage but that is where this was headed for Lena and deep down she knew it was that way for Alex too. She had to stop herself from entering a jewelry store the previous week when she had gone out with Kara, per Alex kicking them out to spend some time together.

Getting to know Kara again had surprised her, but in positive way. She was the same woman she loved, as before, but it was a more solid relationship now because there weren’t any lies between them. Kara was still her quirky self, but with a steadiness that wasn't there before. They were building their trust little by little, and it would take time, but Lena knew they would get there. They were off to a good start.

What had surprised her the most was that Kara didn't have any reservations about her and Alex dating. After her initial surprise, she'd came around when she saw how much they loved each other. Last week they'd had their first game night with Kara back and as awkward as it had started, it had ended on a good note. The guys still held themselves back and Lena completely understood. Kara had ignored them for so long it would take longer to build that trust back. 

Winn had pulled her aside at game night and asked her how she had come around so quickly to Kara and she told him, she simply wanted to move on. But, to be fair, she had spent more time recently with Kara then them because they had been keeping their distance from her. Winn had texted her earlier that him and Kara were going to meet for breakfast tomorrow. One step at a time.

She waved by to the night guard and climbed into the waiting car at the curb. It was the one thing Alex had insisted on if she was going to be working so late and Lena had readily agreed. It was no hardship for her to be driven home. 

At the next corner she instructed him to pull over and she got out and within in the next fifteen minutes was back inside the car with a brown paper bag sitting on top of her bag. She knew Alex had ordered cheesecake earlier, but she also knew she couldn’t say no to the mini apple pies from the Corner Market. 

Less than ten minutes later she was exiting the elevator and turning the key in the lock. The house was quiet, but Lena took a moment to look around. She never wanted a home that wasn’t so clinical and she loved the space they had created, but it was the little things that made it a home. 

A picture of them hanging above the fireplace. The throw Eliza had given them for Christmas laying over the back of the couch. Alex's shoes under the coffee table. The flowers that Alex always insisted on them having sitting in a vase on the kitchen island. Lena knew there would be another vase in their bedroom. She also knew that if she opened the refrigerator that one of the first things she would see was Alex's favorite yogurt. She didn't know how much those little touches mattered until now. 

"Sweetheart, are you all right?"

Lena turned from putting her bag and the paper bag on the coffee table and looked at Alex. She was leaned against the doorway in a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Her hair was tousled and her glasses were perched on her nose. She looked tired, but not in pain, and she was the most beautiful woman Lena had ever seen and she was so lucky she got to call Alex's hers. 

"I'm perfect." And she was. They would argue and disagree, but she knew that no matter what they wouldn't go to bed angry and Alex would never doubt her love. She wrapped her arms around Alex, mindful of her ribs and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you."

Alex tightened her hold just a little. "I love you, too." She kissed Lena's forehead. "You sure you're okay?"

Lena leaned back. "I am so lucky. I have a great job, wonderful friends, and I have you. I'm more than okay."

"Sweet talker." Alex chuckled, then glanced over Lena's shoulder. "Is that bag from the Corner Market?"

"You bet, Agent Danvers." Lena winked then walked back to the coffee table and grabbed the bag, then poured them both a glass of milk. When she turned around, Alex's eyes were on her ass. "My eyes are up here."

Alex slowly moved her gaze up. "I love every part of you."

"How diplomatic."

"It's what I do."

Lena smiled, bypassed Alex and deposited their snacks on the nightstand, then went back and helped Alex back to the bed. Once Lena had changed and they were snuggled in bed Alex spoke. "My love for you grows every day." She grimaced and Lena helped her get comfortable. "What we have, what we're growing, creating, nourishing, means everything to me. You mean everything to me." 

Lena relaxed Alex kissed her cheek. "You mean everything to me as well, and if that wandering hand of yours doesn't get out from under my shirt I’m going to eat both of those apple pies."

"That's so wrong, Lena. So wrong." Alex extracted her hand and accepted the pie Lena gave her.

"Alex, I love you. The good, bad, easy and hard. There is plenty of time for sex later. Right now, you're still healing and having you healed and better is all that matters to me."

Alex smirked. "Later as in?"

"Oh, my god." Lena laughed. "Later as in when the doctor releases you.  
"  
"I am a doctor, Lena."

"As am I. Try again, Love."

Alex sighed. "For now, I will settle for cuddling."

"And kisses," Lena added. 

"And kisses."

After their trash was thrown away and the lights were out, Lena climbed under the covers and curled up next to Alex, mindful of her injury's. Alex wound her free arm around Lena and pulled her close until Lena's head rested on her chest. 

"Sweet dreams," Alex mumbled and Lena relaxed knowing that's exactly what she would have.


	20. Becoming three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena add to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first one-shot to this story. Takes place about six months after the last chapter ended. 
> 
> I’m going to try and keep these one-shots to under 2,000 words. 
> 
> If you would like to see anything in this story let me know. 
> 
> These are just glimpses into Alex and Lena’s life. 
> 
> I thought about making these shorts separate from the main story but decided not to.

Alex kept stealing glances at the clock as she paced back and forth in the living room. This would be their third try and if she was being honest, she hoped it would be there last. Over the last two months her and Lena had been trying and failing to add a new member to their family. There had been one or two they liked, but it wasn’t an overwhelming need to bring them home.

  
The closest they’d come was a three-year-old black Lab, but they wanted to sleep on it and the next day he had already been claimed.

  
Alex had wondered, not for the first time, if this was the right time to expand their family, as had Lena, but they both knew it was. Kara had told them they would know and so far, they hadn’t known. Even J’onn had found a cute black kitten to adopt.

  
Kara insisted they should make a day of it when they went to the shelters and today wasn’t any different. Alex expected Kara and Lena any minute, who had been called in early to handle some emergency at L-Corp.

  
After her accident, when she’d decided to move to the lab full-time, she thought she would feel stifled, but it had been just the opposite. She loved it and had even collaborated with L-Corp on a couple of their medical breakthroughs. She only missed being out in the field a little bit, but not enough to change the path of her career yet again. She knew if she ever wanted to leave the DEO she would have a job at L-Corp.

  
She’d only doubted her decision once and that was when, a few months ago, an attempt was made on Lena’s life. It hadn’t taken Winn long to find him and for Kara to apprehend him. It was all over in a matter of hours. It had shaken Alex and Lena had taken the opportunity to beef up security at L-Corp.

  
When Eleven o’clock came and went Alex glanced at her phone to make sure she hadn’t missed a call from Kara or Lena. She hadn’t.

  
“Where are they?” They should have been there already. When her anxiety creeped up she picked up her phone to dial Kara when she heard a key in the front door.

A reprehend was on the tip of her tongue when the door opened, and Kara walked in, but it died on her lips when she saw what Kara looked like and what she was holding.

  
“What happened to you?” She rushed forward but Kara held up a hand to stay back.

Kara’s hair was wet and hung down her face and in her eyes. Her pants and t-shirt were wet and spotted with mud. There were leaves stuck in her hair. Lena would have a fit if Kara tracked mud throughout the condo. But that wasn’t what held her attention. No, the squirming puppy in Kara’s arms held her attention. It was hard to tell the breed or what color it was because it was so dirty. Almost as dirty as Kara.

  
“I can explain.”

  
Alex couldn’t wait for this. It had been so nice having Kara back. They’d quickly gotten back into a familiar routine and so far everything was running smoothly.

  
Kara pushed the wet hair out of her face. “It all started when I woke up and was called out to a mudslide in Japan. As you know, it takes me a fair bit of time to get there. I hadn’t even had any breakfast yet, so on the way I grabbed a few donuts. Don’t worry I paid for them on my way back.”

  
Alex kept quiet.

  
“After a couple of hours helping I was on my way home. Clean I might add. Everything was going fine. I showered, dressed then decided to walk here.”

  
“That’s like ten blocks.”

  
Kara waved her free hand in the air. “I felt like people watching. Now,” Kara held her hand up. “Someone needs to contact the city because the pothole I stepped in was more like a grave. I shook it off and decided to take a short cut. Alex,” she sighed. “Don’t ever take a shortcut. I was on fourth street and this man wouldn’t get out of my way, so I stepped to the right and lost my footing.” She paused. “That’s by the park.”

  
Alex nodded. Her and Lena picnic there once a month.

  
“And my foot slipped and before I could blink or even use my superspeed I was already at the bottom of the mountain. Mountain, Alex. And no one even attempted to see if I was okay. No one.” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “There was this man but when he noticed I wasn’t dead, he walked on. I’m thinking of writing a story about it. If it had been anyone else and not me they probably would be dead. At least get some railings up there. Maybe safety check all the parks as Supergirl.”

  
Six months ago, Kara, with Cat’s advice had started to freelance and Kara had even started a news blog. So far, she had close to twenty thousand followers and climbing. Kara had thrived, yet again, under Cat’s guidance.

  
“As I picked myself up I heard this whimper and had to go investigate and found this little one shivering in a culvert. I couldn’t just leave him there. I figured we could take him to the shelter with us and see if they could take him.”

  
The longer Kara talked the more Alex watched the puppy. That may have been Kara’s plan, but Alex was pretty sure this little guy or gal was staying right where he was. Even in the puppy’s state Alex was already smitten. 

  
“No one would know you’re Supergirl looking like that.” Alex plucked the puppy from Kara’s arms and pointed to the master bedroom. “Go shower and I’ll get this,” Alex held the puppy up, “Guy cleaned up. And clean up your mess.”

  
Kara bit her lip but after a second nodded and was gone before Alex even blinked.

She hummed as she carried the puppy into the bathroom and got the supplies ready. After the tub was filled to an adequate amount Alex knelt, her knee only protesting a little, and plopped the puppy into the water.

When he didn’t protest she continued to wash and clean him. She only had to change the water twice. When he was clean, and Alex got her first good look a him, she knew for a fact he was staying.

  
His chocolate and white coat gleamed and his brown eyes, she knew, would force her to give him the food off her plate. With all the dirt off him he wasn’t any bigger than a football and fluffy. He was a fluff ball. She still wasn’t sure what breed he was. Maybe part border collie.

  
She didn’t realize she had an audience until she stood and turned around with a towel covered puppy in her arms.

  
Lena stood in the doorway, watching them. “Kara filled me in.” She stepped into the room and uncovered the puppy’s head and visibly melted. “Oh my goodness.”

  
That was the reaction she had hoped to get. “He’s a cutie.”

  
Lena hummed. “Well, we did say we wouldn’t discriminate against a male or female.” Lena kissed Alex then pulled the puppy from her arms. “Let’s get a look at you.”

  
Alex followed her out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. Lena set him down on the bed and all three of them looked down on him. They were all silent just watching him looking around.

  
Alex slipped her arm around Lena’s waist. “What are you thinking?” She knew what she wanted to do but they needed to make this decision together.

  
“I think,” she turned and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. “That we need to go to the pet store.”

  
“Yes,” Kara said. “I told you everything would work out little guy.”

  
Lena slipped out of Alex’s arms and picked him up. “He has to have a name.”

  
“He does.” Alex scratched under his chin.

  
“How about,” Lena said, lifting him up so he was eye level. “Ranger.”

  
Alex tested the word on her lips. “I like it.”

  
Kara joined them. “Welcome to the family, Ranger.”

  
Alex wasn’t as nervous as she thought she would be going from two to three.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was time for another look into Lena and Alex’s life. 
> 
> What happens in this chapter wasn’t what I intended, but Lena knows what she wants.

Lena relaxed into the seat and slipped her hand in Alex’s as the car took them to their destination. She’d purposely chosen something for their date that she’d never done before, but something she knew Alex would enjoy. Usually, Alex was tasked with planning their dates because she enjoyed it so much, but Lena had been adamant about planning their year and a half anniversary herself. Three days of fun and sex sounded like the best way they should spend their anniversary. 

  
“So.” Alex kissed her on the cheek. “Where are we going again?”

  
Lena arched her brow. “Considering I never told you in the first place you’ll just have to wait.”

  
“I can make you talk.” A stern look came over Alex’s face.

  
“Huh.” Lena leaned closer to her and peeked her lightly on the lips. “You don’t scare me.”

  
Alex felt back against the seat. “All right. I’ll ride quietly.”

  
Lena gladly snuggled into Alex’s side while the car sped down the highway. It would take a few hours to reach their destination and she planned to pass the time by cuddling with Alex. She thought about taking the jet, but, when there was time, she enjoyed the passing scenery.

Meeting and falling in love with Alex had came as a complete surprise, but Lena wouldn’t trade anything they’d went through to get to where they were.

She wanted something to live for and it came in the form of one Alex Danvers.

  
“I love you.” Lena wrapped Alex’s arm around her shoulders.

  
Alex kissed her cheek. “I love you too.” Alex tightened her hold. “I wonder how Ranger’s doing?”

  
Five months ago, when she’d walked into their home to find an anxious Kara, she’d been freaked out, but quickly relaxed when Kara had explained the situation. One look at the fluffy dog had stolen her heart and she knew they’d found the next member of their family. It had been a whirlwind, but he’d quickly taken to his obedience training and was truly a dream to take for walks or, in Alex’s case, the occasional run.

  
“I can guarantee you he’s fine. Probably fat and happy considering Kara has a bad habit of giving him table scraps.” Kara had quickly taken to Ranger and would babysit him whenever they wanted to get away.

  
Alex sighed. “I know. Even with the PowerPoint presentation you created about the cons of feeding pets anything other then their food, she still tries to sneak him something whenever she comes over. It was a really nice presentation.”

  
“Thanks, love. We’ll just have to keep getting on to her. If you’re worried text her.”

  
“Not exactly worried.”

  
“Alex.” Lena turned in her arms, so she was facing her. “Just text her. I know it will put your mind at ease and I would like an update as well. This is the longest we’re going to be away from him.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Five minutes later, Kara’s text came through.

  
They both stared at the screen in silence.

  
“Well,” Lena began.

  
“It’s so such a Kara thing to do.”

  
In the picture, Kara and Ranger were both dressed in Stitch onesies and were cuddled on the couch. They both had smiles on their faces.

  
“She’s going to be a wonderful aunt,” Lena blurted out, then tensed, because although they’d talked about having kids it hadn’t been brought up for a while. She wasn’t ready now but knew that was definitely something she wanted with Alex.

  
Alex beamed. “She’ll be the best. Our kids are going to be so lucky to have so many people loving them.”

  
Lena rested her hand on Alex’s chest. “I don’t know what I did to get so lucky, but I’ll never take it for granted.”

  
“I feel the same way.” Alex kissed the palm of Lena’s hand. “So.” Alex tugged Lena until they were flush together. “Where are we going?”

  
Four hours later, and after checking into their hotel room and unpacking, they stood outside their destination. It was a small building but held Alex’s full attention. Lena was starting to get nervous when Alex picked her up and swung her around.

  
“This is awesome.” She set Lena back on her feet, but Lena kept her arms around Alex’s neck.

  
“Really?”

  
“Are you kidding. I’ve read about this but never had a chance to try it. Are you sure this is something you want to do?”

  
“Seriously. This is right up my alley, Danvers. I hope you don’t think you’re going to win.”

  
“Of course, I’m going to win.”

  
Lena took a few steps backward and closer to the door. “Want to bet?”

  
Alex crossed her arms and tried to glare but it turned into a smile. “What do you have in mind?”

  
Lena tapped her finger on her lips. “I win you wear that new while Armani suit to the next L-corp gala.” 

  
“Okay.” Alex mimicked Lena and tapped her finger on her lips, then snapped her fingers. “I win, and you have to do that eighty’s photoshoot with me.”

  
Lena dropped her head and groaned.

She’d been putting Alex off those for months. She lifted her head and held her hand out, which was quickly grasped in Alex’s warm embrace. “Deal.” She turned around and draped Alex’s arm over her shoulder. The large sign over the building read, Axed Out.

  
When she’d researched activities for couples she’d come across axe throwing and it had seemed like the perfect thing for them to do. Since her and Alex had been together the attacks on her hand declined, but she’d still taken Alex up on her offer of self-defense and now felt she was more than capable of defending herself in one on one combat. Being able to throw axes seemed like a good skill to have.

  
“Ready?” Lena asked. “Our appointment is in ten minutes.”

  
“Yes. How long is our appointment?”

  
“An hour and a half.”

  
“Let’s go.”

  
After they’d had their safety talk, Lena watched Alex bounce on the balls of her feet. When she first realized she was in love with Alex, she wasn’t sure she could love her any more than she did that day, but she was wrong. She fell in love with her more and more every minute of every day.

  
“Ready to lose, Luthor?”

  
Lena got her game face on. “Bring it on.”

  
An hour later they were tied. Lena had quickly gotten the hang of it after her first few throws, and Alex looked like she’d been doing it all her life. Though Lena quickly noticed Alex’s wrist always pivoted a fraction to the left before she threw the axe, throwing her just a tiny bit off. She’d kept that information to herself but was waiting for the right time to time to execute the perfect throw.

  
“Five,” Jeff, their guide said. “Nice job, Alex.” He high-fived her.

  
Alex did a small victory dance, then bowed toward the target. “My lady.”

  
Lena bit her lips and eyed the target. She wasn’t ready just yet to break Alex’s heart. Her throw landed next to Alex’s.

  
“Alex,” Jess said. “I think you have your work cut out to win this one.”

  
Alex eyed him then Lena, then the target. She twisted her neck. “I’ve got this.”

  
Twenty minutes later, Alex was in the lead by six points. Lena bit her lip.

  
“Now, listen, Lena, I’m not going to love you any less for losing.” She made a heart with her hands then placed it on her own chest over her heart. “My heart, it beats for you. And don’t get upset when I take my winner’s picture in front of the target. I’ll take one with you afterward of course.” She leaned close to Lena and whispered in her ear. “I am the badass agent after all.” She chuckled then step back.

  
So, that’s how she was going to plan it.

“Jeff, a bullseye will get me the win?” Lena asked.

“You bet.” He crossed his arms and nodded his head.

  
“Bullseye? Come on, Lena. You haven’t gotten one all night. I have,” Alex boasted.

  
Lena pursed her lips, stepped up to the line, tested the weight of the axe then flipped it in the air. After rotating a few times and as soon as it landed in her hand she let it fly toward the target, where it quickly imbedded into the bullseye.”

She turned to two stunned faces. “I believe that means I win.” She handed Alex her phone then jogged back to the target, posing next to her axe. “A winners’ photo, if you will. Don’t worry, honey. I’ll take one with you next.” She stood smugly by her axe as Alex took a few photos, then Jeff took a few of the them.

  
Alex sighed. “How long were you holding out on me?”

  
Lena scrunched up her nose. “Do you really want to know?”

  
Alex groaned. “That long huh?”

  
“You’re not mad, are you?”

  
“Of course not.” Alex took a step closer to her. “Next time you’ll have to show me how you did it.”

  
“Deal and I can’t wait to see you in that suit.”

  
“A deal is a deal.” They thanked Jeff bought a few t-shirts and were quickly back in the car. “What next?”

  
“I thought we could go back to the room, have a snack, then maybe I could have you as a snack.”

  
“I suppose,” Alex said, and laid her head back where Lena quickly placed a few kisses. “Why’d you stop.”

  
“I just figured since you’re the loser you shouldn’t be allowed the spoils of war.” Lena scooted away and laid her head back, waiting.

  
Alex chuckled, but quickly made herself useful. After a rather intense make out session they were back to their room.

While Lena took a quick shower and changed into a pair of Alex’s sweatpants and a t-shirt, Alex called Kara then ordered them a light snack.

Lena fell back on the couch, while Alex showered, and waited for the room service. She’d just closed her eyes when there was a knock on their door.   
She groaned but rolled off the couch, a lot more tired then she’d expected. She hoped Alex wouldn’t be to disappointed if all they did was nap.

After she set their food up she put the Greatest Showman soundtrack on and waited for Alex to get out. When she did, Lena wasn’t disappointed with what she had on. A pair of shorts and a black DEO t-shirt. She looked good enough to eat.

  
“Eyes up here, Luthor,” Alex joked.

  
“You’re mine, Alex. I’m allowed to stare.”

Alex set down beside her at the table.

“AnD you’re mine.” Alex said.

  
Lena fisted her t-shirt and pulled her close. “You bet your ass I am.”

  
Alex rubbed their noses together. “Just as I’m yours.” The kiss that followed left them both breathless. “Let’s eat.”

  
After a simple lunch Lena laid back on the bed while Alex cleaned their food up.

She raised up and rested on her elbows when the bed dipped, and Alex crawled toward her. God, she was sexy. She realized she wasn’t that tired. Alex grinned then crawled atop her and pushed Lena back to the bed. 

  
“Have I told you how.” She kissed her neck. “Fucking sexy you are.” A kiss to her check. “Absolutely breathtaking.” A kiss to her forehead, then her lips. Alex pulled back. “You’re my dream come true.”

  
Fuck being tired. She wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist and brought them flush together, then proceeded to run her fingers through her short hair. This woman was everything. How did this happen? How did Alex pick her? She closed her eyes when tears pricked her eyes.

  
“Lena.”

  
“I…I love you so much.” She swallowed.

  
“Oh, sweetheart. I love you, too.”

  
“I’ve waited a long time for you, Alex and I don’t ever intend on letting you go.” She ran her hand down Alex’s check, down her side, then slipped it beneath her t-shirt.

  
“I agree. You know what a thrill it is when I think about you. My girlfriend is Lena Luthor. One of the most powerful women in National City. It’s an incredible turn on. Add to that the fact that you’re a complete dork, who loves kale, your friends, putting together Lego sets and loves our dog with everything you are. You’re it, Lena.”

  
With each word out of Alex’s mouth Lena’s heart beat faster, but one thing stuck out more than everything. Girlfriend. Alex was her girlfriend. She frowned.

  
“Did I say something wrong?”

  
“No.” She tightened her hold on Alex. “No…” she licked her lips. “I just…” she pushed Alex away and sat up, but before she could get up, Alex sat up and tugged her back into her arms.

  
“Talk to me.”

  
“You said girlfriend.”

  
Alex turned he around. “I know.”

  
“It sounds so.” She waved her hand in the air.

  
“Oh. Well. What would you like? Lover, significant other, partner, paramour—”

  
“Wife,” Lena blurted out, then moved to escape, but still, Alex kept her arms around her.

  
“Wife?” Alex asked, wide eyed.

  
“I…” Lena took a deep breath and pushed away all the doubts and reasons why this was too soon. She knew what she wanted and for once she was going to listen to her heart and not her head.

“Yes,” Lena said, confidently. “Wife. I love you and know what I want for my future and she’s sitting in front of me. I love you, Alex.” She laughed. “I am so in love with you. you’re the first thing I think about when I go to bed, when I wake up, and your face flashes through my mind more times then I count in any given twenty-four hours.” She cupped Alex’s face, where tears had started to gather in her eyes and she wiped them away. “I want it all with you. The bickering, disagreeing, the sad times, the happy times, the house, the kids, the loving. I want it all. Alex Danvers, will you marry me?”

  
Alex closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

  
“Please don’t be afraid, Alex.”

  
“I’m not,” Alex choked out then opened her eyes. “I’m not afraid.” She grabbed Lena and roughly kissed her then fell back on the bed bringing Lena with her. Before the kiss could get out of hand, Lena pulled back.

  
“Was that a yes?”

  
“Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes.” Lena laughed and clung to Alex. The tears she’d been fighting fell easily. “I don’t even have a ring.” She sniffled, then raised up and grabbed a tissue. Alex followed and accepted one of her own. “I’ll get you one.”

  
“I’m not worried about a ring.”

  
Lena never thought she’d ever see someone looking at her the way Alex was. “We’re really doing this huh?”

  
“You bet. You were stuck with me before. Now.” Alex smiled. “Now you’re never getting rid of me.”

  
“That is something I can live with.” Lena cuddled into Alex’s arms but stiffened with her next words.

  
“Does this mean we can do the eighty’s photoshoot?”

 


End file.
